Fate RWBY: The Fallen Rose
by LigerZer0
Summary: No thanks to Zeleretch's meddling he has sent Gudako Emiya to the world of Remnant to somehow save the world from Salem. The only catch is she is now resurrected into the body of the protagonist's mother Summer Rose with Summer being dragged along for the ride. But the question remains is the world of Remnant ready for such an unpredictable and perhaps unstable anti-hero.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY it is created by Monty Oum, it is owned by Rooster Teeth. And I don't own any Fate Stay Night/Fate Grand Order, it's owned by Type-Moon. I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

A/N: This is a crossover story idea that popped into my head. No idea why I dedicated some time doing this but oh well. Just so people know the OC in this story is pretty much the same one from my first story Fate 12 Adventure she is pretty much an anti-hero. And she does have tendencies that make her a villain but that is what makes her interesting. Well enjoy the story.

* * *

Unknown Location

Gudako POV:

Opening my eyes I see that I'm in some strange place. It looks like I'm in the middle of space with all these small lights. It actually looks very beautiful looking at the great expanse of space. But that still doesn't answer where the fuck am I now.

Seriously I could have sworn I just went to sleep alongside both Ranma and Ryoga after a very hot steamy fuck session. Where the hell are those two and for the love of all that is holy I better not have been kidnapped again. If I'm getting kidnapped there better be an awesome boss battle I have to fight that I lose against like last time, not some asshole coming in the dead of night grabbing me!

Okay, calm down no need to panic I'm sure I'll figure out way out of this mess like always.

"Hmm you know if you just turn around you might find something you are looking for." Said a familiar voice.

Turning around I see none other than Wizard Marshal Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg grinning at me. "Zelretch what are you doing here? Wait is this one of those social visits where you have to check up on your resurrected or Animus Divers or whatever the heck it is you call us."

"Actually I don't have a good name to call you guys other than my little helpers, well that or my minions." Said Zelretch.

I could do was stare at him blankly. "Well jokes aside I'm sure you're curious why you are here?" said the Wizard Marshal.

"Of course I do. I'm already training hard 'Mostly' for that save the multi-verse mission or whatever."

Zelretch waves me off. "Yes yes, I'm sure you having yourself fucked raw by two guys steam roasted style was hard training for you." I glare at him menacingly imagining him catching on fire burning alive. He, of course, ignores it continuing on. "Now the reason I brought you here is an old acquaintance of mine that I met a couple of millennium ago created a world that is now filled with strife like most worlds of course. Only thing is a certain evil on this world is growing out of control."

"So let me guess you want me to go to this world find the bad guy kill him right?" I asked.

Zelretch shakes his head. "I'm afraid it's not that easy considering the "Bad Guy" as you said is immortal."

"Why the hell is this guy immortal? That's just cheating; what's the point of fighting a guy who will never stop or die!"

Zelretch scratches his head. "Well, actually this friend of mine was the one who made the bad guy Salem immortal to teach her a lesson."

The name Salem immediately caught my attention. "Wait did you say Salem? By any chance is this world from RWBY? The same show created by Monty Oum?" I asked.

"In a sense yes; I guess you are familiar with the story then good that saves me a ton of explanations. Long story short the evil of this world is filled with monsters called grim who are under the control of Salem are growing out of control on the world is known as Remnant. It's only a matter of time before the grim completely overrun the entire world. They already have most of the planet overrun." Said Zelretch.

"I still don't see how I can save this world. The show wasn't even finished when I last watched it. And the last episode I saw was Haven's Fate when Adam one of the most badass characters on the show got shafted badly turning into some punk!" I said.

Man remembering that was just disappointing. I swear ever since Monty Oum died things started to go downhill. "Don't worry about those small details. The reason I picked was that I knew you wouldn't follow the set path of the series instead following your own path. Just like how you have both protagonists from the Ranma ½ series under your thumb as well as the other supporting characters." Said Zelretch.

"Oh come on your being modest. There had to be others who could do the same job just as well." I said.

Zelretch shakes his head. "I'm afraid not. I actually sent others before you but they were either too caught up with that world or just didn't have enough imagination or drive enough to really do anything significant to actually help this world survive. I know you aren't a good person but you have a knack for getting yourself into trouble like another redhead I know so you will eventually cross paths with Salem. But mostly I'm certain you will make an impact on the world long before you get to where the story of Rwby started."

"Even if I take over the world and become an all-powerful evil dictator?" I asked.

"Would the Grimm still be in your world under your dictatorship?" asked Zeleretch.

"Of course not; they are too wild and uncontrollable I find a way to exterminate them all," I said.

"Then you are perfect for the job." Said happy Zelretch.

Wow, he just said it was okay to take over the world. Man the world of Remnant is lucky I'm way too lazy to take over the world as that would be tiring. I guess hero to the masses could work while I manipulate things from behind the scenes. "Okay, so when in time are you going to send me to actually have an impact because I don't I can do much if I start at the same time when team Rwby is formed." I said.

"Don't worry I plan to send you 10 years before the main events of the story happened. This way like you did in the Ranma ½ world you can make some drastic changes." Said Zelretch.

"You do know I don't care about the main plot right? I just going to do my own thing screw everyone else in the process right?" I said without a hint of remorse.

Zelretch waves me off. "That's actually what I needed you to do instead of getting involved in the main cast lives unless they come to you personally. I want you to make your own waves. Now I'll go over how this is going to work. First off you are partially getting resurrected there. By that I mean unlike before you have to use someone else is body instead of your own as your original body is still in the Ranma-verse."

That last one immediately catches my attention. "Wait what do you mean by my original body?"

Zelretch then has a look of surprise. "Oh I guess I forgot to tell you didn't I; I actually took a part of your soul so you can still remain in the resent world you are in while another you meaning you standing before me can go to another world on a special mission. And before you have an identity crises you are a part of the soul I took from the real Gudako so I can merge it with another body in Remnant so don't worry after your business is done here your soul will return to the original along with all your memories here."

I start to calm down after hearing his explanation. I got to say making me pretty much just a copy was a bit of an asshole thing to do even if I'll return back to the original later but still I got to ask. "So how does taking part of my soul work? Don't I need all of my soul so I don't die or something."

"Normally you are correct on some level but the heroic spirit cards are making up the difference for you so you will be fine. Well, main you any way you, on the other hand, need to merge with another soul preferably one that recently died so you can have full control of their body. You can choose whether or not you want to completely absorb them or keep them around. I don't recommend merging with people still alive as you would at most have half control unless the other has a strong spirit and can then suppress you." Said Zelretch.

Well, that sounded bad. So I guess better to take a dead guys body so the soul can't get in my way. Still, the question is whose body I should take. "So how do I start choosing the body I can use?"

"Just use this terminal here." The wizard points to the holographic display next to him. Going to it I see a selection of people I can choose to resurrect myself in. Most on the list were alive so I select the filter to display on the deceased. The list gets shorter but is still long. Filtering again I selected deceased huntsman that way I don't have to train the body from the ground up too much. The list is much shorter now but the selection wasn't all that interesting. Deciding I needed a body somewhat special I filtered people with silver eyes. The list gets drastically short.

The list had about a dozen or so people on the list and they weren't half bad looking so it appealed to me shame they all died though. But looking through one caught my eye as a woman with black and red hair that made her look like Ruby. Looking at the name it was Summer Rose. Damn, I just found Ruby's mother and by what the time of death said she only died a month ago damn.

Oh well, can't do anything about it unless…hmm well, she does look good looking and she is like her daughter so she is really nice so using her as a tour guide wouldn't be so bad. Besides the guys on the list don't really interest me as they are all really old looking. They may look pretty cool looking but I like a younger body beside I'm getting used to being a girl anyway. Wait why did I say that for…hmm am I forgetting something important?

"Well, I know who I'm choosing it is Summer Rose."

Zelretch looks at my choice. "Hmm so choosing the protagonist dead mother than are you sure that's a good idea? Won't that tie you down to the main cast?"

I nod my head. "I really want to try out those silver eyes. I want to know what's so important about them. Besides other than she is the hottest silver eye woman on the list I'm certain taking Ruby's mother's body will attract certain individuals to me who I could manipulate I mean to use for my benefit."

"I see I knew picking you was the right choice; oh all the fun you will cause. Well, then I hope you're ready for all the drama that will ensue because of it then. Now about your powers, first off your ki will be switched over to Aura in Remnant so no ki attacks I'm afraid. As for your magic circuits, they will remain the same so no worries. But for your class cards well when I took part of your soul only the caster card skills came along for the ride, unfortunately. I consolation I'll let you choose two more class cards to install but one has to be one your original self will pick in the next world they will go to."

"Mainly because the powers you get here won't be transferred back to your original body so mainly the thing the original will have in the next world could help when transferring you back." Said Zelretch.

Well, I guess that's fine I guess. Kind of sucks that I won't keep the skills I get here but oh well. At least I know my first selection at least. "I choose Archer Emiya as that is my first choice when I enter the next world. I'm so glad I finally have that card. And as for my second one, I guest Berserker Tamano Cat so I can blend in with the Faunus when I need to or feel like it." Also because I still don't have regular Caster Tamano yet and Atlanta is already chosen for Ryoga so no copycatting. Besides, I don't need two archers.

"Hmm, I figured you pick him. He is everyone's favorite. Well, I hope you are ready to be resurrected in the world of Remnant then. Just so you know ahead of time I'll temporally be placing Avalon in your body to help speed up the recovery process for your body. This should help bring life into your body. Just be warned because your new body will be recovering any damage that it was inflicted with you will be in a lot of pain from. And no as soon as Avalon finishes its task it will disappear as I did borrow it from a colleague of mine." Said Zelretch.

And by borrow you mean stole I bet. A shame I won't be keeping Avalon but I guess that's the best I can get. Maybe I can use Emiya's structural analysis to trace it? I am pretty sure Shirou can't trace it but I'm not Shirou so I'm sure I'll figure out a way that narrow-minded idiot couldn't. "Oh yeah I got to know for my Tamano class card is it possible to somehow unlock the Lancer counterpart? I know I unlocked Cu Chulainn Berserker class last time so I was hoping to do the same for Tamano card?"

Zelretch places his fingers to his chin thinking. "Tamano berserker class is supposed to be another avatar of Amaterasu but so you don't have to keep choosing the same heroic hero for different classes I allow tweak things to allow you to access Tamano counterparts as long as you have the class card in your FGO game and get 100% sync rate for your current Tamano class card."

Sweet now I can get Tamano Lancer the swimsuit edition. Wait does that mean I have to wear a swimsuit to battle? Well whatever, that's the closest I'll get to having Caster Tamano as I still don't have her yet. "Okay, then I am ready for my new adventure beam me up, Scotty."

Zelretch gives me a pointed look before shaking his head. "Star Trek seriously? Well, whatever have fun in this new world and Gudako word of warning. Your new body was recently killed even by a month your killers are probably still close by so think carefully before you act. Well, good luck to you then."

Zelretch then starts pushing some buttons on the screen before a great light engulfs my body. In another moment two class cards appear before me before merging into my body. Then in an instant, I start zooming in the distant flying in space heading toward a planet I recognized as Remnant. I wasn't sure where on Remnant I was going as I wasn't familiar with its geography not that I that much to learn at the moment cared.

As I get closer to one of the landmasses I see that I'm headed straight to one of the forests that's far away from civilization. Most likely it is infested with Grimm. I wonder if further, I explore the grim infested lands if the Grimm are that much stronger? Guess I'll find out soon enough as I'm about to make landfall.

As I'm about to make t to the ground I see a bloody body on the ground wearing a torn white cloak with a Rose emblem. Damn, they really did a number on her. Not long after I reached the body as the light around me engulfs both of our bodies.

Unknown location in invested Grimm land

In a few minutes, I realized I was in pain a lot of pain. Not to mention everything was dark. I soon realized that my body felt different so I guess I'm in a new body but this body hurts a lot. Trying to get a feel of my body it seems my body has been torn up badly. I can't tell what's been messed up. I really wished I had Shirou's structural analyses.

In moment knowledge of Shirou Emiya's basic skills of Reinforcement, Structural Analyses, and Tracing pour into my mind. Thank you class card, taking advantage of the knowledge I use structural analyses on my body so I can tell how badly screwed I was.

Damn, this body was really fucked up. The eyes were slashed so my eyes are good as dead, my arms especially my right arm are barely holding on as they look like they about to fall off as for my left it was completely gone, one of my legs the left one was gone and the right was only half left, there are numerous bone fractures all over this body and there is a hole in my chest. Some really must have hated Summer to do this. I mean my god I've been completely crippled.

While searching through all the damage of my body I find that my body is steadily being healed or should I say repaired. It looks like these threads of light are knitting my body back together. Wait those are blades knitting my body together; damn that really hurts. There were also blades growing out of where my severed limbs were. I think they are forming my new limbs. Please grow me some new skin I don't want to look like a freak.

Looking further into my body I see that golden light is where the blades of threads and blades are getting their power from. Well, it looks like Avalon is in my body and gives off a nice warm feeling. Well, guess I should try analyzing Avalon then.

After trying to analyze Avalon I started to have a migraine as I was having a hard time trying to read its history. It was obvious this sheath wasn't made by man so it's not something Shirou Emiya could copy but I'm not him and I don't care if it won't let me! If I want that bloody sheath I will take it!

Over maxing structural analyses I forcibly read Avalon's history learning how it was the greatest fairy blacksmith Solondine by order of the 9 fairy Kings created the sheath Avalon named after the legendary island of Celtic mythology Avalon, or _Insula Avallonis_ is where, according to some sources, King Arthur's Excalibur sword was forged. It is also the place where the mythical king was taken, fatally wounded, to meet his death. In short, Avalon is a utopian paradise where the legends of English knights and political wholeness unite in a kingdom lost in the mists of time. It is the place where the famous witch Morgana lived for some the half-sister of King Arthur and where, according to legend, apples grew all the year round.

Arrgh! Damn all this information hurts! My head is going to explode at this rate. Fuck it I'll just copy the rest of the information in my in my inner world to read my thoroughly and safely after I recover.

As soon as I copied the information I cut the connection stopping the analyses of Avalon. Damn that sheath! It was acting like such a bitch trying to not allow me to read its history. Well fuck it I'll deal with it later I still need to heal.

I realized over an hour had passed since I started trying to analyze Avalon's history. Checking my body I was still in bad shape but at least my right leg grew back and one of my eyes the left one was working now.

Taking a good look around I see I'm in a forest but most of the trees were dead looking. The area around here was a mess looking like a tornado went through here destroying the place. Must be the aftermath of whatever battle Summer fought then.

It didn't take me long to find those strange black creatures with bone white masks were wandering around. Of course, the Grimm were still around but I doubt these small fries caused this damage. The Boss must be here around here somewhere close by. Unfortunately I need to keep waiting; hopefully, they won't notice me alive.

{Umm hello, can you hear me? Man, this is weird trying to talk to myself after turning into a ghost of all things. Its messed up already staring at my own dead body for hours but seeing it move without me in it is weird especially all the metal stuff growing.} said a voice.

Turning my head slightly as to not let the Grim know I'm still alive look where the voice originated from and see a transparent version of the body I inhabit. She was for what I could tell was wearing a black gothic combat dress wear a white cloak with that black and red hair.

As much as I wanted to respond verbally I knew speaking would get the Grims' attention and besides she was supposed to be the soul of this body that died so perhaps trying to speak through my own mind will work. 'Hey Summer, can you hear me?'

The huntsman spirit eyes widen. {I heard that wait you can talk to me? Finally, you have no idea how long I've been just sitting here staring at my body like that. I was starting to lose my mind and wait who are you and what are you doing in my body?}

Well, guess I have time to kill while my body finishes growing my other leg. 'Okay first off my name is Gudako Emiya. I am a soul that was resurrected in your body. You died about a month ago so I chose to resurrect in your body.'

{Resurrect? Wait what about me then. That is my body I need it to get home so give it back!} demanded Summer.

'Sorry, no can do. Due to reasons, I'm stuck in this body not to mention the only reason you are still here is that my soul merged with this body which kept you your soul alive. Without me your body would just die; I'm the reason why your former body is healing from these impossible injuries right now. No to mention your soul is bonded to me so its partially merged to mine just that mine is dominate.' I said.

My words were seeping in as she had a look of concentration as she looked like she was contemplating something. Most likely she is reviewing everything that happened to her. Luckily while she was doing that my other leg was formed and it looks like I even got new skin over it for the most part so I should be able to walk now. Don't want to know what beneath the surface of my skin until I heal yet.

{Umm Gudako right? Umm by any chance does this mean without you my body will die then?} asked Summer.

Summer's sudden voice interrupts my train of thought. 'Yeah, exactly that. This right here is kind of permanent so I'm stuck here. And just so you know the reason you are still here is because I hadn't absorbed your soul into mine completely…yet; which is my right as you died so you lost rights to your body.'

{Hey, that's not fair! That's my body I still have family that needs me! My daughters need me Ruby needs her mother!} screamed Summer.

Summer, of course, started ranting to me how unfair it was I stole her body, I mostly tuned her out as I really don't care. She should be grateful I hadn't chosen to absorb her soul transferring all her memories to me. Because I didn't all her memories are still hers. Besides, right now my concern is the Grimm around me as it looks like they are staring in my direction. Guessed they figured I'm alive now.

One of the Grimm a Beowolf or is an Ursa no this is more wolf-like so Beowolf it is. It starts to creep up on me before it lunges at me. Using my right arm that was barely holding on by a thread literally I push myself up standing on my new wobbly legs before jumping back high into a tree to temporary safety.

I noticed when I jumped back there was tearing sound. Looking down where I was at before I find the Beowolf at the bloody spot standing over Summer's tattered white cloak I guess it got caught on something oh well my life is more important than a piece of cloth.

{Hey, that was my favorite cloak! What are you doing go back and get it!} yelled Summer.

I couldn't help but shake my head in disagreement. 'Not a chance. If you haven't noticed the Grimm has taken noticed and is starting to surround us. I am in no condition to fight considering how badly you left this body as you see my only arm left is barely holding on so using a weapon isn't happening.'

Summer stares looking around taking note that the Grimm was indeed closing in on us not to mention an even bigger Grimm just entered the area that looked like a giant Scorpion.

{Damn it! It's that Death-Stalker I ran into when I was hurt badly by the strange horseman Grimm before trying to run away only to get the drop on by this thing at the end.} said, Summer.

'Wait you got killed by a Death Stalker of all things? Humph, here I thought you were a badass huntress only to be killed by a lowly scorpion pathetic.' I said.

{Hey I was being chased by the scariest Grimm I ever met for 3 days! Not to mention by those horrifying minions of his those Apathy Grimm if I recall what their names were.} defended Summer.

Before I could ask her what these two mystery Grimm were I never heard about the tree starts shaking as the Beowolfs down below try climbing the tree. Seeing that the Death Stalker was getting closer I thought it best to just get out of here fast. Using my aura similar how I use ki I empowered my legs jumping off the tree at great height away from the Grimm but not without imparting a gift. I used my caster class skills from the druid Cu Chulainn with runes to draw multiple Ansuz Runes firing them at the Grimm.

My runes hit their targets with deadly accurate blowing off limbs and knocking them back. Unfortunately, none were killed but I expected that. I'm still recovering so my body isn't at 100% yet. My best bet is just to run and find a nice quiet place to rest so I can recover.

As I land on the ground I run in the opposite direction of the Grimm trying to get as far away as possible while the Grimm chase after me. Unfortunately for me, Summer who was floating right beside me started nagging me again.

{Hey wait you forgot my Tempest! I painstakingly built those chained-sickles (Kusarigama_**)**_ when I was 13 and used it ever since and… oh, crap that Death-Stalker is gaining on us fast.} said Summer.

Turning back that creepy Death Stalker with those spiders like legs were gaining on me fast. You know I still find myself scared of spiders from some reason. Scorpion falls under the same category. I guess it's those creepy long legs that get me.

Thinking fast I use a rune taught to me by Scathach Shishou that served the same purpose like a smoke grenade firing them around the area and around the Death Stalker causing a smokescreen obstructing their sight.

Ensuring I'm not effected I start making large leaps in the air like Archer does in Fate Stay Night high enough to see where I'm going but low enough to make sure they don't see me. I continue running for about an hour making sure that they wouldn't be following anymore before finally stopping to rest by a tree.

{Hey are you all right? Talk to me you've been silent this whole time running from those Grimm. You don't look alright or should I say I don't look alright. Those metal things are still sticking out of your arm and chest.} said Summer with concern.

Looking at myself I do look a mess. What's left of Summer's gothic dress is torn and has a hole in the chest area with those blade threads trying to stitch it close. My right arm looks liked it fully recovered but the left is only up to my elbow. Not all my skin on my legs is back as there are still patches of just metal sticking out. As for my eyes, I still can only see through the left eye only.

All in all, I was a bloody mess literally. The clothes that were left on me were bloody. I was bare-footed lacking the leggings Summer spirit form has as my legging were only reached my upper thigh as everything down below was gone. Most likely gone with the rest of Summer's original legs.

'Sorry for not speaking for so long but running for my like seemed more important. I don't suppose you can use your spiritual form to get a sky view to find a nice place to hide and rest. I am really tired and I need to finish healing before I can actually take on these Grimm.'

Summer looks at me in concern and worry before floating up in the air. She stays up there for a few minutes before coming back down. {I found an old ruin building not far from here. Most likely it was from one of the abandoned villages before the Grimm over-run the place.}

'Thanks lead me the way then I'll follow closely behind them.'

Summer nods then start floating ahead of me as I run closely behind. After a few minutes of running, I decided to probe her for some answers on my mind. 'Summer by any chance can you tell me why are you here and how did you exactly get killed?' Perhaps that was a bit blunt but it gets the job done.

Summer looks back at me with a resigned face. {I guess I might as well tell you but just so you know my memory seems a bit spotty on anything that was recent but what I remember was my old Professor and mentor Ozpin sent me and a team of Huntsman to investigate a new Grimm that had been spotted by surviving Huntsman. It was a highly dangerous creature and we were sent to eliminate it. Unfortunately when my team finally tracked it down that was when the shit hit the fan. We didn't know it had apathy as minions. The Apathy is humanoid in shape, but very tall, with long arms that reach down as far as the ground and extremely long fingers. They have hideous faces, resembling skulls, with some even lacking nostrils, and low-hanging jaws.}

Summer started to shiver just from the memories of the encounter. I waited for her to continue. {When the Apathy appeared they gave out this ear piercing screech that caused our willpower to be drained. We could barely movie as they sapped our willpower. My comrades simply gave up as I watched them get their souls sucked right out of them. If it weren't for my special abilities my eyes gave me I would have died along with them.}

'Umm, do you want to continue? You don't have to if you don't this seems very traumatic.'

Summer shakes her head continuing. {After using my power I used that opportunity to escape. Unfortunately the Grimm namely the Horseman like Grimm was fast on my heels. The Grimm in question is called Nuckelavee as my teammate called it. It is a horse-like creature with an equine main body and a skinless humanoid creature that is fused with it. Its forelegs are shaped like claws and it has hooved hind legs that leave a characteristic hoofprint. The humanoid body has long curved horns on its head, a mouth that looks almost sewn shut, and two long elastic arms each with two clawed fingers. On the back of the human torso are boney spikes along its spine and a variety of weapons from what I guess is from previous battles stuck in it.

When walking on its horse legs, its attached humanoid portion hangs limply to one side, making its arms drag along the ground. Once the horse portion stops to stand still, only then does the humanoid portion of the creature become active, doing so with a spasmodic twitching movement. When enraged, the spikes on its spine lengthen, as do its horns, its pupils become vertical slits, and its mouth opens completely.}

'Okay okay, Summer I think I got the picture! You've obviously been traumatized by this monster to the point you memorized every detail about the thing!'

{It's more than that! For three days that thing tracked me down. It wasn't fast so running away from it wasn't hard but other Grimm especially the Apathy made running worse as they kept heading me off forcing me to change directions ultimately leading me back to that monster. But long story short on the third day when I was cornered by the Nuckelavee one of the Apathy cut my eyes out. I had used my power one last time before the slash which blew the rest of them away. I'm not sure if it killed the Nuckelavee and I wasn't waiting to find out so I kept running. Eventually, of course, I ran into more Grimm and with my eyesight gone they picked me apart until the Death Stalker came and finished me off.}

The air between Summer and me was quiet after she finished her story. Obviously, she had a lot on her chest to get off. I decided best to leave her alone for a while at least until we reached that ruined village.

Ruined Village

3rd POV

After some time Gudako and her Spirit companion Summer reached the ruined village. The village was a mix of western and eastern style buildings.

'Man this place is a dump. Looks like a tornado has been in here or a hoard of Grimm; guess good as place as any. I better scope the place out check if any Grimm are wondering the place then find a place to crash.' Thought Gudako.

Gudako then runs around the village checking the general area for any lingering Grimm. Once she was done she chose a fairly big open house that gave her plenty of room to make a quick getaway and started using her Caster abilities over runes to make a bounded field around the house to give her early warning for any intruders; as well as setting up a few traps rune mines to blow said intruder up.

Now Gudako is in the family room as it had the most open space and the bedrooms were simply too small and cramped giving her few options to escape. Laying down a mattress on the ground she lays on it to rest. Looking to the wall she sees a deathly silent Summer float sitting by a corner obviously depressed. 'She must still be depressed about everything that has happened. I guess I would be too if I were in her shoes well metaphorically of course. Well, I'm not good with this whole moping thing maybe I should distract her with something.'

"Hey, Summer I'm going to sleep. I need to let this body rest so the healing can go faster. Why don't you just go inside my mindscape or something and just review my memories to past the time?" said Gudako.

Summer raises her head. "Your mindscape? What do you mean?"

Gudako materializes her tablet and looks up companions despite having one arm. She selects Summer settings selecting her status as an astral companion to inner conscious. After doing so Summer starts to glow before her spirit goes inside Gudako sending her to her mindscape.

"Well that's that guess I'll get into meditative sleep; should let my body rest while my mind is in my mindscape." Gudako quickly falls asleep soon after.

Gudako's Mindscape

As Gudako open's her eyes she finds herself back in her mindscape where she was stuck for months when Cain kidnapped her making her a mad berserker called Akashi. Looking around she notices that the place is more lit up than last time. She can now see more clearly that entire plains surface looks like its covered in water with some mist over it.

Like before she has no trouble walking over it even though looking down the ground surface was far down below pretty much the ocean floor; on the ocean floor, she saw some buildings that looked like an underwater city that was submerged.

'Wow, this place is amazing. It looks so serene here. I bet an ancient martial arts master would love to mediate in such a beautiful place like this. Sure there isn't much here but it really looks nice. Now back to business; where is Summer at?' thought Gudako.

Gudako looks around until she eventually finds Summer not too far away just standing there staring at the sky. She walks over next to Summer. "Hey, Summer whats yeah doing? How are you liking my mindscape?"

Summer then points up. "Gudako what is that up in the sky?"

Gudako then looks up and is surprised at the spherical orb in the sky. For a moment she thought it was the moon but at closer inspection, it definitely had landmasses that reminded her of her original home. "Wow didn't think that the source of my mindscapes light was actually my home planet earth of all things."

Summer turns to Gudako and is surprised to see a young woman with amber gold eyes with crimson red hair done in a side ponytail. "So you are Gudako. So this is what you actually look like but you look really young. How old are you?"

"I'm… 17 almost 18." 'Strange I could've sworn I was older but I can't think of the reason why.' Thought Gudako.

"Wait you're that young? How dd you resurrect in my soul then. Did you die before?" asked Summer.

Gudako gets into a thinking pose. "No, not exactly. The last world I was living in I'm still living my life there. A certain Troll Wizard just plucked part of my soul without my say and had me resurrect in your body as my main body and soul is still back in my world."

"But why would this Wizard send you here? Aren't you too young or inexperienced for something like this." Asked Summer.

"Don't worry I was resurrected before actually. Umm if I recall the Wizard Resurrected a few other people like myself then we were reborn on other worlds to train and gain experience becoming stronger for this big save the multi-verse mission." Said Gudako.

"That actually sounds a bit complicated to understand but that means you died before. So who were you before you became who you are now?" asked Summer.

The redhead looks at Summer tilting her head thinking. "…I don't know actually. I'm trying to remember but I'm coming up blank."

"You don't remember? Are you sure what is your earliest memory?" asked Summer.

Gudako tries to think on her earliest memory but she was struggling to get the right one. "Damn it screw this. This is my mindscape so I should be able to check my memories." Gudako then heads over to the area she recognizes as the spot she stays at when she was imprisoned here with Summer following behind.

Reaching the spot she finds the conch that was there gone but the bubble of light still there. Placing her hand on the bubble holographic screens appears as the bubbles turn into a terminal of sorts. Selecting her minds stored memories she checks her earliest memory. The memory showed on the screen of a 12yrs old waking up from being shot in the chest only to be greeted to the sight of a depraved asshole fucking her mother's corpse while another asshole was looting the place. The 12yrs redhead manages to eventually stand up drawing upon the caster class card to fire Ansuz Rune at the assholes killing them.

Summer who was watching the memory was horrified a child even had to experience such a thing. Gudako, on the other hand, was trying to find an earlier memory but came up with nothing. "Damn it. If this is my earliest memory than that lazy bastard skimmed on my memories only putting the recent memories from the last world here. No wonder I can't remember my first life. I know I had a first life I think. Oh well, I guess doesn't matter to me anyway as when my business is concluded here my soul and memories will return to my original self who has all the memories."

Gudako then turns back looking at the earth admiring the view especially the reflection of the planet on the water surface giving it an awe-inspiring view making it look picture perfect. 'This place actually does look beautiful for a place that's supposed to be the inside of my mind. You know it actually reminds me of Gundam 00 ending S2 ending 2 Trust you. The ending scene looked a lot like this place just I'm missing the ruined Gundam and the multi-colored flowers on the water surface. I wonder if I can fix that…thought for later.'

While Gudako was lost in thought Summer was still watching the memories crying after finally getting through when Gudako left the hospital with her new family the Hibiki's. Turning away from the terminal Summer threw her arms around Gudako hugging her. "I'm so sorry for you. You had a tough life having both your parents killed like that then you had to…a child shouldn't have had to do something like that."

"Relax Summer I'm fine. I got over a long time ago. I have a new family that helped me recover not to mention the boy with the bandanna you saw is one of my lovers." Said Gudako.

"One of them?" asked Summer.

"Yes, I have two lovers. They are the best of friends and they both fell in love with me. I compromised we should have a 3-way relationship that way we always be together." Said Gudako.

Summer claps her hands happily. "That's actually pretty romantic."

Before either could continue an alarm blare in her head warning them of danger. Before Gudako had much time to think she is kicked back into her body waking up.

Ruined village

As Gudako open her eye she notices a lot of moaning as well as explosions from her rune mines. Getting up she is greeted to the horrible sight of a white and black humanoid shaped Grimm with a hideous face, resembling skulls, with some even lacking nostrils, and low-hanging jaws. And it wasn't just one of them but multiple surrounded her in the family room with only the secondary bounded field holding them at bay. "So these are the Apathy. I guess they are as Summer described. Creepy as fuck alright."

{Gudako what happened? You left so abruptly and that alarm blared. I on this terminal so I should be able to see what you're seeing…Oh my, those things they are back! They must have tracked us somehow. If they are here the Nuckelavee won't be far behind. You have to run NOW!} Screamed Summer.

After she said that the Apathy screeched hitting Gudako with a wave of aura draining her will power. The Apathy then starts making progress crossing the last bounded field. Gudako, on the other hand, wasn't out yet as unlike Summer she had Magic Resistance B so it dampened the effect of the aura drain; not to mention she slapped on a Uruz Rune to remove any weaknesses and self-doubt.

When Gudako clenched her hands she realized her left hand grew back. Smiling she summons her Cu Chulainn's Caster outfit with only the shirt portion now replaced with a tankini emphasizing her figure. "Well, assholes I hope you are ready to take on a magus because I'm nothing like that huntress you fought before!" Gudako spreads both arms out drawing multiple Runes firing them at the Apathy blowing up the house as she jumps through the roof jumping on top of another building leaving the previous now burning down with the grotesques monsters inside.

Gudako looks around to see a few more of the zombie-like Grimm wandering the place but what got her attention was the horseman like Grimm leading a hoard of Grimm her way.

{Oh no it's the Nuckelavee. It somehow tracked us. How did it manage to do that? Gudako we have to run!} panicked Summer.

Gudako just smirks with her one good eye eying the mass of Grimm coming her way. "Well I say most of my body healed up nicely; Now it's time to take this body for a spin; let's see how it compares to my original body."

Gudako starts off materializing her staff before firing a wave of runes at the Grimm below killing multiple Apathy easily. Jumping down she ignites her staff's bottom with fire then reinforces her body with aura and magic then speeds toward the Grimm in mere moments leaving a trail of white rose petals.

Gudako starts tearing away her way through the Apathy as they were obviously weaker. Their aura drains not having much effect on her. Using the skills Scathach Shishou taught her for 2yrs to be a proper Lancer she uses her staff as an impromptu lance making short work of the Apathy before making her way to the hoard lead by the Nuckelavee.

The magus fires multiple runes at the Beowolfs and Ursa in the group mostly killing Beowolfs. Gudako then starts her assault on the Ursa by stabbing them on the side while drawing Runes on their bodies. When she finished drawing runes on all the Ursa while evading their attacks she detonated them blowing the Ursa apart.

{Wow you are actually winning. How are you actually firing those fireballs? It's almost like magic?} said, Summer.

'Maybe later but I'm busy' As Gudako was making short work of the Beowolfs the Nuckelavee horse body stops moving then the human-like portion starts moving with its long arms trying to slash the redhead with its claw hands.

Gudako, of course, sees this happen dodges accordingly firing runes at the monster while stabbing the Beowolfs trying to sneak up on her. This continues on for a while as Gudako continues to avoid the horseman Grimm's slashes and cuts down surrounding Grim.

After a while, Gudako looks around seeing that more Grimm was pouring in. "Of course these bastards keep coming to gang up on little old me. Well enough is enough I'm finishing this." Gudako evades another slash before heading to the roof of another building jumping on top then gazes at the Grimm coming her way.

{Gudako you have to run there are too many they will overrun you!}

The redhead scoffs as she prepares her Noble Phantasm. "Not for very long they're not. **Timber Giant, Eaten Away by Fire. Become a Cage of Flames, WICKER MAN!**" A portal opens up behind her with the Timber giant coming out. The giant then unleashes a barrage of fireballs at the encroaching Hoard.

The Nuckelavee watched as its Grimm were being killed left and right one by one knowing if it stayed the giant will kill it next. It quickly turns around running away. The redhead sees the main target getting away then orders the Timber Giant after him.

As the Timber Giant now shifts its attention on the Nuckelavee. As the giant was chasing after the horseman like Grimm it continued blasting fireballs at the surrounding Grimm burning them alive.

As the horseman Grimm is about to leave the boundary of the village the Nuckelavee Grimm looks back it sees the wooden hand of the Timber Giant is on fire as it is reaching out to grab it. Knowing that it won't be able to outrun the hand it howls letting out a loud screech. This causes many Grimm to run in the horseman Grimm direction.

Just as the Timber Giant's hand was about to grab the Nuckelavee the other Grimm run into the Giant's hand preventing it from grabbing the Nuckelavee. The Nuckelavee, of course, uses this to escape while the Grimm is incinerated by the Giant.

Gudako stares at the retreating form of the Nuckelavee escaping. 'Damn the bastard escaped. I like to chase after him but offensively my runes aren't strong enough and I don't know how to trace yet. I like to experiment with tracing later on my own time. Oh well, I sure I'll run into the bastard again and next time his head is mine.'

{I can't believe my eyes. You actually beat him. You sent that horrifying monster packing and what was that thing you summoned? Was that your semblance and wait your left eye amber gold? It was silver last I saw it.} asked Summer.

Gudako looks at Summer confusedly before jumping down heading toward a window while the Timber Giant continued mopping up the rest of the Grimm. As she looks at her reflection she notes that her right eye is restored and still silver but her left eye had turned amber gold as her original body has. "Well, I'll be damn. It did turn amber gold. I guess that's an effect of the transference. Maybe my left eye signifies my possession of this body. Well, eyes are windows of the soul I just hope the other eye stays silver I like to use that silver eye warrior power."

Gudako then turns back looking at the burning ruined village while the Grimm are being burnt alive. "Well, time to go I think I overstayed my welcome here. Timber Giant blow up and kill the rest of them for me!"

Gudako then starts making her way out of the village while the Timber Giant ignites itself on fire blowing up sending fireballs incinerating the village and all Grimm in it. Gudako using her superb speed already made it out of the village watches the inferno about a minute.

{Umm now what are we going to do? I really like to go home and see my daughter Ruby.} said Summer.

"Not now I like to wander about explore the area get a feel of the land." Gudako then starts walking the long dusty trail not knowing where she was but not at all really concerned as exploring seemed more interesting not to mention experimenting with Archer's tracing.

About an hour later near the sight of Summer's Death

Two seasoned Huntsman are following the remaining trail lefts of Summer Rose team, They had both already made it to the ruins where the team were sent and found the other three members bodies. Now, these two men are determined to find their missing Rose.

One of the Huntsmen is Taiyang Xiao Long he is a man with blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top and blue eyes. His facial hair consists of a soul patch and small stubble along his jawline. On his right arm is a tattoo of his emblem, which resembles a heart. His hair blond but it has notably grayed somewhat still blond, but far more subdued.

He wears brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. For armor, he wears a metal spaulder, leather vambrace and a brown fingerless glove all on his right arm.

The other Huntsman is Qrow Branwen he has graying black, spiky hair, dull red eyes and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right ring finger and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant.

"How long until we find Summer Qrow; we've been searching for Summer for weeks and we still haven't found her." Complained Taiyang.

"Relax Tai tracking weeks long tracks is hard work. I told you I found a general trail where she must have gone so chill we'll find her. But Tai remembers what you promised even if we don't find Summer or she is you know after this last trip you have to stay home with your daughters. They need their father." Said Qrow.

"I know I promised but I just know Summer is still out there just waiting for me to save her." Said Taiyang.

Qrow sighs before going back to following the fading tracks of Summer. They continue this for another half hour until they come across broken and turned over trees. After closer inspection Qrow noted the Grimm caused this and that they may have attacked something. Now following the path of destruction it doesn't take long for them to come across Grimm. The two seasoned huntsmen make short work of them until they make it to a clearing where a Death Stalker was.

As Taiyang stares at the Death Stalker ready for battle he notices by its leg is a familiar white cloak. "Hey, Qrow Summer's cloak is over there! She must be somewhere close by lets hurry and kill this thing!" Taiyang immediately rushes the Death Stalker.

Qrow looking toward the fallen cloak notices there are lots of red on top of it. Praying for the worst had not passed he follows after Taiyang. The fight didn't last long as Taiyang hammered the body crushing the legs while Qrow used his scythe to cut the tail before using its sword mode to pierce its skull killing it.

The two quickly then reach the white cloak only to be greeted by the sight of a bloody clock with a hole center mass where the trail of blood originated from. "No this can't be? No this doesn't prove anything she is still alive." Defended Taiyang.

Qrow looks around and spots a tree with an impression that looks like someone was slammed into. Looking at where the outline of a body was a lot of blood trailing down. Qrow was already having a sick gut feeling but when he looked down near the tree he found an arm. Walking over to it he saw a decomposing arm that definitely belonged to Summer Rose. "Damn it. I hoped that just maybe but of course my luck doesn't do me any favors."

Taiyang eventually makes his way to Qrow carrying the bloody white cloak only to see Summer's arm. At the mere sight of it, he starts to break down. "No no please say it isn't so. Why she can't be gone? This is my fault, isn't it? I should've gone on the mission, not her. She should be here alive not…"

Before he could finish Qrow slaps him. "Don't even say that Tai. I know you must be feeling like the world is about to be ripped in two but you have to keep it together for those two girls back home. They need their father Tai! And sure as hell know I can't take care of them never mind being a proper father figure!"

Qrow did get a small chuckle out of Taiyang out of that last one. While Taiyang grieved a bit more Qrow looked around the area. He eventually found Summers weapon Temptress and her gnawed legs. After he got back to Taiyang the decided it was best to burn Summers limbs cremating them then bringing them back to Patch to bury.

After finishing that they were about to make their way back home but saw a trail of smoke in the air. "There is a fire over there maybe we should check it out just in case someone is in trouble." Said Qrow.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Replied a depressed Taiyang.

The two take off toward where the smoke was located. After traveling a while they made it to the burning ruined village. They were shocked at the sight of this old village being burnt down noting a few Grimm bodies still decomposing in the flames.

"What could have caused this? This doesn't look natural." Said Taiyang.

"I don't know Tai but as soon as we returned to Patch I'll contact Ozpin about this." said Qrow.

The two Huntsmen then start their long trip back home knowing they have to be the bearer of bad news to the two girls waiting for their mother back home.

A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed the story. Not sure when I'll ever update this side project as I'm concentrating fully on my first story. Well bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY it is created by Monty Oum, it is owned by Rooster Teeth. And I don't own any Fate Stay Night/Fate Grand Order, it's owned by Type-Moon. I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

A/N: Decided to upload another chapter hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Grimm Outlands

Gudako POV:

It's been little over a week since I left that burning village and in that time I've been fighting quite a lot of Grimm. They just kept coming as soon as I left the lush forest into the deathly wasteland. Though that should have been obvious that more Grimm would appear in the more barren areas but I needed to practice and I wanted a wide open area.

I started practicing my Structural Grasping a branch of magecraft that utilizes magical energy to reproduce duplicates of an original from the caster's mental image. I was pretty much studying the blades recorded in my own version of unlimited blade works; though I'm pretty sure mine is called something different as saying unlimited blade works feels hallow and empty whereas the first two lines of EMIYA's chant fit me to a T but everything else just dies. I guess it makes sense as I don't have the same beliefs or ideals like Shirou and EMIYA. Oh well, guess I'm making up my own aria then.

After studying my arsenal I learned that most of my noble phantasms were locked. I still had only a 12% sync rate so only D rank phantasms weapons so mainly nameless swords. Looking through my tablet which turned into a black and red Scroll that looks like a translucent tablet that is collapsible showed now I needed to get my sync rate to 25% to use C Rank, 45% to use B rank and 60% to use A rank phantasms by the look of it.

So yeah I ended practicing my tracing calling up a bunch of nameless swords, spears, bows, shields and etc while I was fighting the Grimm. I also learned my usual method of increasing sync rate still works here but I don't have to go out looking for blacken cards again as those cards would simply attract Grimm like bees to honey. Now I can simply use my Scroll to select what servant I want to fight. At least that made it convenient for me. Of course, I could just simply keep killing Grimm for sync rate but I get 1-3% for every dozen or special Grimm.

So far I only obtained 7% by killing all those Grimm so doing that all day would be tiresome so servant battles it is. I started off small to get a hang with my tracing fighting three 3-star servants Gilles de Rais, Tawara Touta, and Charles Babbage.

My first fight I was transported into a reality marble the looked like a battle in an open field in France if the bodies were anything to go by. I didn't have to wait long as Saber Gilles appear and attacked me. I fought him using two nameless swords trying to copy EMIYA's style only to end up on the defensive as Gilles was slowly but surely kicking my ass around. I forgot I sucked at dual wielding and I was still practicing and there was also the fact I should try tracing a sword that was used as dual weapons but this body also simply lacked the normal strength my original body had that could easily compensate for so it wouldn't matter anyway.

So I discarded the second blade started fighting him more seriously. I used my aura to help reinforce my body as well as reinforcement to help me match him. We clashed for while vying for dominance but I was getting tired of the exchange and I wanted it done and over with so I cheated drawing runes on his sword arm the detonating them blowing his arm off.

I then summoned two dozen nameless swords in the air launching them at him. Now that he was defenseless the swords skewered him like a porcupine.

After killing him the first time I fought him again for an extra sync rate. I started this round off summoning dozens of nameless sword throwing them at him. Gilles used his fast sword work to deflect each of the flying swords. I was pleasantly surprised Gilles was that good not that it mattered as I used a Hagalaz rune grow tree branches from below Gilles grab hold of him keeping him completely immobilized. Man, I like this rune it's like I have the First Hokage's wood style justu from Naruto. Now that he was defenseless again I pepped him with flying nameless swords skewering him again.

My next fight was with Tawara Touta. We immediately started firing projectiles at one another his arrows against my swords. Unfortunately, my swords couldn't get close to him as the bastard was using his skill protection of arrows to shoot down my swords. So I fired Lagaz and Hagalaz runes to help keep him off balance forcing him to dodge water and wood branches. This gave me enough time to close the distance tracing a spear thrusting it destroying his bow.

Touta then switches to hand-to-hand combat as he is a martial artist but I didn't feel like doing the honorable thing doing the same so I quickly tore him apart with my spear before throwing my spear into his chest killing him.

My last opponent was Charles Babbage or should I say sci-fi mechbot. The strange thing about this fight was Babbage wasn't fighting alone as he had three more versions of himself too in different colors shooting machine guns at me. So far all my swords I threw at him and his passé hadn't even put a dent in him. My D Rank swords were simply too weak and my traced spear broke on contact. Deciding to heck with it I switched to my Berserker Tamano card with my body taking on Fox/cat feature like ear growing out of my head, a tail popping above my ass, my feet becoming cat/fox feet and my hands becoming big cat claws. Honestly the cat hands and feet features it makes me look comical; I wonder if I can change those because I like regular hands and feet.

After equipping my Berserker card I used my mad enhancement skill then went on the attack. I ducked and weaved through all the gunfire the mech-bots fired at me used traced metal shields to cover fire closing the distance before pouncing on them. My increased strength easily allowed me to tear through their armor as my claws cut their armor like a hot knife through butter. I barely took me any time before three of Babbage's lackeys were destroyed.

As soon as I turn my attention on Babbage himself he starts blowing steam all around him with his eye glowing bright red. Oh crap, he using his noble phantasm. Oh well, let's see if I can tank it.

{Gudako what are you doing? That robot looks like it's about to do something really bad shouldn't you be running?} said Summer.

'Ah Summer I hadn't heard from you for a while I was thinking you just went and disappeared on me where you've been?'

{I was reviewing all your memories since you gave me access. I haven't gone through them all yet but never mind that robot is about to attack!} said Summer.

'Don't worry about it I got it.' I used my morphed skill to increase my defense by making my tail grow completely covering me acting as a shield. I then trace a bunch of shields in front of me before tracing dozen of swords throwing them at the mech.

Babbage then starts to fly up in the air unperturbed by the swords peppering it before lifting its weapon with more steam blowing out before launching straight down at me. I prepare myself reinforcing my body as Babbage broadsword hits me head on blowing me straight into some trees. Man, damn that really hurt even with my tail being as hard as steel that blast really hurt. Getting out of the broken trees I charge at Babbage before he could react in time ignoring the pain in my back as I grab his left arm tearing it off.

Babbage stumbles back before trying to slash me with its broadsword. I quickly dodge it slicing the arm then jump on its back and start tearing its back out ripping its circuits out destroying everything I can get my claws on. Not long after Babbage stops moving as he starts disappearing with the reality marble falling apart.

After the fight was over I was looking over myself. I was still wearing my Cu Chulainn caster outfit with the addition of fox/cat ears and cat hands and feet. Sheesh, I look like a mage cat girl. Now to see if I can do something about my hands and feet; using my morph skill which let me use Tamano's shapeshifting ability to make my hands and feet more human just with a few bestial features but barely noticeable.

I have to say now I look more like a cute fox/catgirl now. I think I'll keep my berserker features up as it grants me more strength helping get some of my former strength back that this body obviously lacks. I guess Summer more or less depended on her versatile weapon just like Ruby.

Well, in review over how much sync rate I obtained Gilles got me 7%, Tawara Touta got me 4%, and Babbage got me 3%. Adding those with my already 12% I now have 26% sync rate for my Archer card; it is also 26% for my Berserker card as well so nice. Looking through my armory C rank noble phantasms have been unlocked.

Knowing what this means I use structural analyses and I found what I was looking for. Uploading the blueprints I find the swords I'm looking for reading their history.

**Kanshou and Bakuya are**** the ****married**** twin swords representing Yin and Yang, crafted by the blacksmith ****Gān Jiàng ****(**_**Kanshō**_**) of Wu during the Spring and Autumn Period of China. They were crafted more for the sake of crafting, as if questioning the meaning of the swordsmith, than for any real idea behind their creation. They were created without vanity, and lack a sense of purpose found in other swords. They contain no fighting spirit to defeat others nor a competitive spirit to beat other weapons, and they contain neither the desire to be famous nor the faith to accomplish great deeds.**

**Upon receiving orders from the King of Wu to forge an imperial sword, Gān Jiàng could not think of ways to forge swords that fit such orders. While he was extremely frustrated and desperate, his wife, ****Mò Yé**** (**_**Bakuya**_**), upon seeing this situation, decided to gamble her own life. The sacrificing of human lives is absolutely necessary in order to forge items reaching the realm of Gods, so Bakuya hurled herself into the furnace in front of the husband she loved and used her own life to help the Essence of Five Mountains and the Metal of Six Heroes meld. Kanshou forged the two swords in grief. He kept the Yang sword, named "**_**Gān Jiàng**_**", and he only handed over the Yin Sword, "**_**Mò Yé**_**", to the king when it came time to present them. The king was furious upon discovering the deception, and he had Gān Jiàng killed.**

After reading the history I finally traced the infamous married swords themselves in my hands. In my right is Bakuya the white Yin sword that has the shine of a polished metal giving it a wave pattern. In my right is Kanshou the black Yang sword as it is covered in a badass black hexagonal pattern. I couldn't help but laugh in glee that I was holding EMIYA's iconic swords in my hands. I also notice the blades have very little if at all degradation to them as they now match the original in strength making it C+ Rank; must be this world as Alaya has little to no influence here so my weapons should be able to match the original nicely. In a moment I then heard movement as I look around seeing more Grimm surrounding me.

I couldn't help but smile as now I get to take this baby out for a spin. I charge the Grimms leaving a trail of white rose petals as I start tearing through the Beowolfs. Turning to the Ursas I reinforce my blades to max breaking them using overedge turning them into long swords with a feather pattern. I then close the distance as my blades easily cut through the Ursa's thick armor as my slashes power on through. It's not long the Ursas are all dead when A Nevermore flew overhead.

The Nevermore is an avian that has features resembling a mix of condors and ravens. This Grimm has a mask-like, white bony structure overlaying the upper front of its head. It also has four glowing red eyes, two on each side of its head. The headpiece also includes a dorsal spine or fin, reminiscent of that on the heads of condors and some prehistoric pterosaurs.

Now needing some long-range weapons I look for the blueprints for the modified Kanshou and Bakuya that EMIYA alter uses. Finding them I first throw my current blades at the Nevermore using its ability to draw close to one another to arc around to hit the avian as it tries to dodge hitting its wing. I then summon the bayoneted handguns Bakuya and Kanshou as I leap up in the air firing my guns infused with aura and magic to barrage one of the wings until it is blown off.

As the Nevermore starts to fall down I continue peppering it with bullets at it body is being destroyed until it hits the ground hard. Checking over the body noting it was already disappearing; I then turn around making my way out of the barren wasteland back to the forest.

I have to say I made some good progress. I already got my favorite blades and now their gunblades form too. I also look like a fox/cat mage now when my ears and tail are out at least. I say this week was pretty eventful but I still have no idea where I am.

'Hey Summer, which continent are we on?' I ask.

{Wait, now you ask me about that? If you have to know we are on the unexplored lands the Grimm had mostly infested so not many people try to live here as those in the past like that ruined village got completely overran and killed. The continent looks like a dragon but it has no official name but most call it the Crucible. There are also rumors that Grimm originated from this continent but it hasn't been proven.} lectured Summer.

I open my Scroll looking up a map of Remnant see that on the upper left the continent does indeed look like a dragon. Hmm if I'm probably correct Salem is possibly based somewhere out here most like as the other landmasses have the hunter schools so this has to be where the main villain lives…well shit.

Oh well, I guess I'll head over to the bottom of the dragon continent where it looks greener. I'm sure some poor sod is still trying to live on this godforsaken land there always is an opportunist. Besides I'm hungry and the food in my inventory is getting low as I didn't get too many of my originals items.

'Well, Summer I guess we'll go look for a village down south where the forested areas are.'

{Finally I thought you might try staying in this place longer. Maybe now we can find some people or better yet a boat so we get back to Vale so I can go home and see Ruby.} Summer than goes on about other stuff concerning her family when she gets back home that I tune out not caring as I make my trip back; I just know this is going to be a long journey. Maybe I should try reading Avalon's history to past the time. Nah I'll do that some other time; I'm sure I'll be able to trace my own Avalon eventually since the original Avalon disappeared from my body already.

3rd POV

After two days of traveling from the wasteland back to the lush forest, the magus and her spectral companion make through the forest after a long journey having to deal with every Grimm they came across. Gudako mainly used her gunblade Kanshou and Bakuya to destroy the Grimm as she is learning to combine her bullets with her runes to make her gunfire various runes spells making them more powerful than they are drawing closer to B Rank with more practice.

As they leave the more thick area of the forest Summer is staring at Gudako. Gudako turns to Summer annoyed. "What you've been staring at me non-stop for half an hour what!"

Summer has a look of concentration. {It's just that you look different now. Never mind the animal features that make my body looks like a Faunus but your chest or my chest seems bigger.}

"How is that a problem? They're only a C-cup at best." Said Gudako.

{Well that's it my size used to only be B-cup. Why is it now bigger?} asked Summer.

Gudako Shrugs. "How should I know I barely noticed as I'm used to having DD-cup breast."

{Hmm you know that's not the only thing. You know your hair is actually redder now. The top layer was mostly black but now its red, even the roots.} said, Summer.

Gudako looks at Summer confusedly then projects a mirror. Looking at herself she sees that there are patches of red on her head. That Summer's black hair is turning redder like her original hair. "Hmm well, that is unexpected. Oh well, I like red hair anyway."

{No this isn't good! What if you possessing me means you'll eventually turn my body into you.} said, Summer.

Gudako waves her off. "Relax Summer, most likely only my hair, eyes, and I guess my chest will be affected. My facial structure will most likely stay the same so don't worry your daughter will still recognize you when she sees you." 'Of course, if I ever decide to go visit her which I won't.'

{I hope you're right. I don't want my body being unrecognizable. Hey wait do you hear that? I hear the sound of battle.} said Summer.

Gudako stops to listen reinforcing her ears to hear better. She hears the sound of people yelling as well as Grimm; reasoning the town or village isn't far away now she Pin-points where the noise is and it isn't too far away. She starts running in the general location leaping in the air.

After a couple of minutes of travel, she makes it to a hill that oversees a half-fortified village that looks like they hurriedly built up a spiked fence to repel some invaders. The scene down below was pure carnage. There were people fighting with swords spears and some guns against the Grimm invaders.

On the battlefield Gudako sees many of the village defenders were being killed left and right in the most brutal way with some having their heads ripped right off to some being ripped in half by two Grimm; the battlefield was caked in blood from the fallen.

'Well, damn they're really getting their ass kicked down there. It doesn't look like many of them were even trained on how to use aura by the looks of it. I see about dozen or so who actually know how to use it but those who do seem to be fighting in the thick of it and will probably be overrun soon. Hmm looks like one amongst them is actually doing well considering he is surrounded but he really is kicking ass out there; hey is that antlers on his head?' Thought Gudako.

{From what I can see I think most of them are Faunus. They must have come here to settle here. Not many of the other continents are willing to let Faunus into their cities. Vale and Mistral being the only ones really tolerant of them that most welcome them. There are still quite a few who discriminate against them in the other two continents.} said Summer.

'Hmm, I see then. Hmm, wait what is that loud screeching coming from?' thought Gudako.

The redhead looks over the battlefield looking for where the noise originated from finding above the field is an enormous winged creature, with large red bat-like wings, a pair of legs and a tail. The red membrane of the wing is translucent. It has rough black skin, with white bone-like spines along its body, including an external skull, rib cage and rows of dorsal spikes.

{That's a Wyvern. That Grimm has the ability to summon other Grimm. We need to kill it or these Grimm are going to keep coming.} said Summer.

'Well, guess I'll start this off with a bang then.' Gudako then takes aim at the Wyvern loading an Ansuz rune firing at the Grimm killing the monster in a burning inferno as its body falls down to the ground screaming. Gudako then flips her gun around her finger like a cowboy before holstering it and her other gun in traced holsters at her side.

Gudako then raises her hand tracing Archer's Bow a matte black, western-style straight bow, with a simple design that was constructed to be resistant enough to fire Noble Phantasms. It is a completely original weapon, a projection whose structure and composition is not directly taken from another hero's bow. It is made from a special material that has yet to be discovered by mankind as of the present time.

Gudako gazes at the bow in astonishment. 'Wow, this badass bow is heavier than I thought; luckily my aura and reinforcement easily make up the difference. Guess I'll turn those C-rank swords into arrows then. This should be fun.'

Gudako then traces C-ranks nameless swords transforming them into arrows breaking them turning into Broken Phantasms. Thanks to her Archer class skills she is capable of performing Broken Phantasm shots from various distances, from hundreds of meters away up to four kilometers away from the target. She then takes aim on the groups of Grimm down below letting loose a barrage of arrows in quick succession. Their accuracy is spot-on, and their power is still great enough to bring down houses. Releasing over a dozen arrows at once, they are accurately fired at the Grimm whether as a sneak attack or support for the village defenders down below.

Village Plains Battleground

Old Village Chief POV

'Here I am again on the battlefield fighting relentlessly yet again.' I duck under another swipe from a Beowolf before using my Shotsword swords to cleave the beast down the middle before switching my Shotsword to shotgun form blasting the other two Beowolfs trying to sneak up on me before letting loose on an ape-like Grimm called a Beringel that took notice to me. I blast hit but it easily tanks it so I run toward at high speed. Just as both of us are about to collide I slide ride under it as it tries to grapple me. I then blast its unprotected neck through the head killing the beast.

'You think an old veteran could retire in peace but no these damnable Grimm just have to complicate things don't they. How long have I've been fighting these Grimm? Hell long have I've I been fighting in general? Damn it's been almost 70 years since I fought in the Great War when I was still only 15. Sure I fought only for three years before it ended but it was still bloody as all hell; I even had the damn misfortune to fight in the Faunus war several years later.'

I look down at the Shotsword the only thing I have left of my son who created this sword and grandson who then upgraded it to this shotgun sword hybrid. Personally, I prefer my trusty Glaive. Unfortunately, my son got it destroyed which is why he made the sword.

I transform the Shotsword back to sword mode as I get back into the thick of it slashing and dashing every Grimm I come across trying to buy the rest of the villagers' time to finish up putting up defenses; as well as hope my great grandson heals from his previous injuries to return to the fight.

'If my great grandson hadn't been badly hurt he be here not this washed up old timer like me. The boy is already as strong as I used to be at my prime. I couldn't be more proud especially since he also gave me my great-great-granddaughter.

Honestly, I'm not sure how long I can keep this up. My body isn't what it used to be and it's really my aura that keeping my body together helping me do fight almost as well in my prime.'

My thoughts are then interrupted when I hear a loud screeching sound. Looking up to where the noise originated from it's a Wyvern. 'Damn of all times for one of those bastards to come now, Now those bastards will keep coming out of the woodwork unless we shoot the bastard down. Damn it I'm too far away for my shotgun to actually hit the bastard!'

I try to make my way to the Wyvern but the Grimm surrounding me are too many to run around as they all attack me. I duck and weave through them slashing and blasting them just trying to stay alive. These Grimm seem endless and I'm getting more tired by the second, I can't keep this up much longer I'm not as young as I used to be and I'm seriously pushing it just trying to fight the way I am now.

As I continue to fight my vision starts to blur as I feel my strength start to wane. I'm already panting hoarsely and every swing is getting hard to swing so I'm using the shotgun form mostly as I try to get to the Wyvern, unfortunately, one of the Boarbatusk got the drop on me barreling into me knocking into another Grimm hard hurting my back but not before shooting around into the Grimm I hit against before it could attack me.

As I struggle to get back up my back was practically killing me as it gave out. The Grimm along with the Boar encircled around me planning to capitalize on my weakness. The situation looked grim and that damn screeching from that Wyvern wasn't making it better.

I then hear a loud gunshot before the Wyvern screeching tone changes into a scream of death. Turning to the Wyvern I see that it is on fire as it falls down. Did one of the other huntsmen or huntress shoot it down? Looking around for where the shot originated hoping to call for help my caught onto a figure on a hill not too far away from where the Wyvern was shot down.

It is hard to see them but I can tell they are wearing a blue and white robe with a hoodie over their head. I'm pretty sure no one at the village shared a similar look. It must be another Huntsman coming to help but who are they for them to stumble upon this place outside of the four main Kingdoms? Could they be from one of the destroyed villages then?

Before I could ponder anymore I'm forced to dodge that damnable Boarbatusk before I fill the bastard full of lead killing it. I then try to dodge the other Grimm while I return fire trying to keep them off me. My back was practically killing me now as I struggled to fight on which is why in the next moment I stumbled giving one of the Beowolfs the opportunity to swipe at me knocking me back to the ground hard.

My body finally gave out no longer able to get up. All I could do was watch the Grimm surround me about to pounce and finish me off. I couldn't help but chuckle at my predicament I lived this long outlasting most of my colleagues only to die here on the battlefield. I can't help but find it funny how I nearly avoided death so many times to the point it looks like I am the lucky one to die of old age unlike my comrades of old. I guess the battlefield called me back to finally finish the job.

I see one of the Beowolfs start to charge me ready to finish me off. I close my eyes preparing for the inevitable. I guess I'll be seeing my dear departed wife soon now. I guess I have been keeping her waiting long enough. I guess I'll leave everything up to my great grandson then; I'm sure he'll pull through and save the day just like his old man did and his old man before him.

I waited for a moment preparing for sharp teeth to tear into me only to hear a loud boom sound in front of me and a shrill of death from a Grimm. Opening my eyes at my would be killer is now dead on the ground with its head blown completely off.

I look to the other Grimm whose attention is now directed somewhere else when 3 of the Grimm are killed in an instant as 3 streams of light impacted them. I was confused by this but I turned my head to find where it came from finding the mysterious huntsman on the hill holding a black bow longer than their body firing those blades of light all over the battlefield.

The weird thing was the rate the huntsman was firing it was like they were firing a machine gun which should be impossible with a bow. Actually looking closer at the huntsman their figure looked more slender and curvy; so it's a huntswoman then. It was still quite the site watching the huntswoman fire those blades of light at the Grimm below her as multiple Grimm was taken out instantly. Watching so many of the lights come down from above high as they struck down the Grimm reminded me of an old story of angels descending from the sky casting down judgment upon the Grimm saving humanity and Faunus kind.

I was so engrossed in watching the spectacle I barely noticed the Grimm surrounding me were already dead. I was too busy watching the sea of black be whittled down until only one or two dozen Grimm remained.

The Huntswoman bow then disappeared in strange sparkling lights before she jumped down to the remaining Grim below taking out two bayoneted guns that had different contrasting colors with the right one being steel white and the left one being black with some red in it as well.

She lands on the ground gracefully before sprinting at near blinding speed as it looked like white rose petals were being left in her wake as she fired at the Grimm blasting them with what looked like fire, ice, lighting, and wood dust rounds. As she started to fight the more armored Grimm she then combined both weapons together in a double Voulge style as she twirled her weapons in her hands as she kept killing them with such grace and precision it was like watching a dance.

A moment later hands grab me as I'm pulled up. Looking at who helped me up it was one of the huntsmen defenders a young lad who was a tiger Faunus only 17. His name was Nadir if I recall.

"Mr. Whitely are you all right?" asked Nadir.

His question snaps me back to reality. "Yes, Nadir I'm all right for the most part but I doubt I'll be fighting anytime soon."

"Don't worry about it sir you fought more than enough. I'm actually surprised you were able to fight so well despite your age. I see where Klein gets it from." Said Nadir.

"Of course he got it from me! In my day I was the best Huntsman in the war. Sure he got his looks from his mother's side of the family but his skills definitely came from me." I exclaimed.

Nadir chuckles. "Of course whatever you say old timer. So, Mr. Whitely, do you know who that huntswoman is; did you by chance send for help from a nearby settlement?"

I shake my head. "Afraid I don't know who she is. There is no more nearby settlement as the Grimm overran the last one a week ago. It could be she is a survivor from one of the settlements but seeing how strong she is I highly doubt it. She must be from one of the four Kingdoms."

"You don't think she is from Atlas, do you? We didn't leave Atlas with the best of terms." Said Nadir cautiously.

I huff. "Understatement of the century after you guy made a mess of Atlas after you blew up one of their dust mines when you helped free captive Faunus escape."

"Hey, it was the right thing to do! They were being forced to work there under horrendous conditions and were being treated poorly. We didn't even save them all only saving a portion of them; we still need to go back and save them! Come on even Klein is with us on this."

I shake my head in disagreement. "What you guys did was make all us Faunus look like a bunch of terrorists no different from the new White Fang now that the former leader stepped down. The White fang used to be a peaceful group now they are no more than terrorist that hurt the Faunus cause! You guys better not be thinking of joining them especially if you plan on dragging my great grandson with you. So help me if you do you will know a new level of pain!"

Nadir raises his hands in surrender. "Now whoa, there old timer I never said anything about joining the White Fang. Even we know the current White Fang lost its way."

As we were conversing we didn't notice that the rest of the Grimm had been killed with the rest of the defense force now cheering in victory which stops our conversation to access the situation. Looking around the Grimm were indeed now dead with our forces now helping the wounded and picking up our dead. I turn my eyes to the crowd that is now gathering to meet the Huntress that helped us.

I knew they would want me to talk with the Huntress as they unanimously elected me to represent the village as the village chief or Elder whichever they prefer. As the group approaches the huntress some of them start helping me along as they start to bring me to the unknown huntress.

As we get closer to the unknown Huntswoman I notice that her face is no longer obstructed by the hoodie now showing her face. From what I can tell she looks like a woman in her mid to late 20s. She has black red hair but there are patches of red on the top; it looks like some dropped drops of paint on top but it seems to be natural. The other odd thing is she has a silver eye on the right and an amber gold eye on the left. It's pretty rare for people to have two different eye colors even more so that one of her eyes is silver. I believe I ever met one person decades ago who had silver eyes. Well, that aside I guess now I need to find out who our new guest is; hopefully, they are friendly.

3rd POV

On the battlefield, Gudako just finished off the last Grimm and is twirling her double Voulge swords before taking it apart turning them back to gunblades form. She takes a moment admiring her gunblades. 'Man, I love these guns. Not only are they badass looking they pack quite the punch especially with the runes added to the mix. Seriously rune bullets are a match made in heaven now that my guns can inflict almost B-Rank phantasm damage. I just need to perfect the rune bullets and maybe these gunblades might get upgraded to B-Rank phantasms. Hmm, actually I wonder if I can just make real versions of these guns. Sure I can trace them but if I had real ones I used I can give them real history building them a real legend thereby raising its Rank level.'

While Gudako was contemplating over her gunblades the villagers were making their way over to her. {Gudako sweetie, I know your busy fawning over your guns something I'm very familiar with doing myself but we have company. I suggest we deal with them first.} said, Summer.

Gudako snaps out of her thoughts holstering her gunblades in her traced holster more so to give them a false estimation of her capabilities. That and she rather keep the fact she can make copies of blades a secret for a little while.

Gudako takes note two the crowds noting that most are indeed Faunus. Gudako's eyes land on the old looking Faunus with antlers on his head being helped to the front. 'If I had to guess from the way the people give the old man Deer Faunus a wide berth I guess he's the leader no doubt. Wait, he is the same old guy I saw earlier kicking ass by himself. No wonder he is the leader then. And the weapon he has a Shotsword; a fusion of shotgun and sword isn't half bad. Though the Shotsword looks to be made by someone else but bare a resemblance to the old man despite having different animal features. I wonder if Faunus take after their mother's Faunus features more so than the father. Hmm, I wonder if I should keep my Berserker animal features up. I guess I'll turn them off might as well interact with them as a human if only to see how they react when I turn them back on later for my amusement.'

Gudako subtly turns off her Berserker features then faces the old Deer Faunus as he stands albeit helped by a younger man before her. "On behalf of our village, we like to give you our thanks of gratitude for helping us in our time of need huntswoman. Had it not for your assistance a lot more of us would have died defending the village myself included. But where are my manners my name is Whitely Scarlatina just call me Whitely Mr., Chief or elder Whitely. And this young lad here is Nadir a friend to my great-grandson. Now not to sound ungrateful but we like to know who you are and why you are here?" Said Whitely.

'Scarlatina? Pfft sounds like a girl's name. Hmm, you know that name does sound familiar, not sure why but oh well I'm sure some obscured anime character shares the name probably a princess.' "You're welcome. I'm Gudako Emiya I was just passing through looking for a place to stay. I've been traveling by myself for a while and camping on the ground has been taking its toll on me and likes to rest on a comfortable bed for once. I don't suppose you have an inn?"

"I like not to question you on why you are here considering you helped us but recent events caused us to be cautious of strangers sorry. But I have to know why lead you to come to this continent of all places that's far from civilization?" said Whitely.

'Great these guys are obviously suspicion of me. I wonder what I should tell him; because I don't really have a reason to be out here besides traveling. There also the fact I was recently resurrected here so I don't know my way around yet and telling them about that doesn't seem like a good idea. Perhaps I should make something up.' Thought Gudako.

{Well, whatever you're going to tell them just be polite. They are our best chance to get back to Vale if they have a boat. Of course, you could still try to get in contact with my boss Ozpin or better yet contact my home; Taiyang and Qrow would rush here in no time if they find out I'm alive…sort of but yeah and then I can talk to my daughters let them know I'm alright. I bet Ruby will be so happy I'm alive practically clinging on to me the moment I get back begging me to never leave again making her cookies.}

Gudako tunes Summer out as she starts going on about her family when she returns. Gudako was simply not interested in interacting with people who are complete strangers especially if one them is supposed to be her husband or significant other. 'Whatever Summer I really don't feel like dealing with your family right now. If you haven't realized it yet I'm in control of this body and it would be awkward for to now take up your role of mother of two kids and wife to some man I never met. Wait a minute you name is still Rose so are you even married to this Taiyang guy?'

{Umm well to be honest Taiyang and I never married. We sort of hooked up after my friend Raven left Tai and her newborn daughter without saying a word. Tai was a mess so I ended up helping him out raise Yang as I was her godmother and considered Raven like my older sister. I just wished Raven thought the same of me after everything we went through. Well long story short Tai and I eventually hooked up one night after living together taking care of Yang like a family; of course on that one night, I got pregnant which lead to us eventually had my little Rose Ruby my daughter together. We never got married even though Tai suggested it but I held off as I still believed Raven would eventually return and I didn't want to deny Yang a chance to know her real mother. It was really complicated back then especially with Qrow.} said Summer.

That last comment catches the redhead's attention. 'So why didn't you ever hook up with Qrow. You think while this Tai guy and Raven were together you try dating someone else?'

Summer sighs. {I actually was dating Qrow before Raven left Tai. My relationship with Qrow was a bit rocky but it worked but then Raven left and Tai was a mess so I stepped up to take care of Yang while Qrow took up the slack kept running jobs for Ozpin and looking for his sister. Of course, while Tai and I played family with Yang we got close until one day we did it. It was supposed to be an accident a onetime thing but I eventually found out I was pregnant and that destroyed what little relationship Qrow and I had. I know he tries to laugh it off saying he was happy for us but I knew I betrayed him. It's why he frequently did jobs for Ozpin after that barely visited and drank constantly. Its why I never married Tai as I felt I stabbed Qrow in the back even though he has been a great uncle to both Yang and Ruby the few times he visited. Umm Gudako how about we get back to the task at hand my life is just really complicated mess okay and I rather not talk about it anymore.}

'Well damn. Qrow must have the worst luck if his girlfriend ended up hooking up with his best friend. Wait wasn't his semblance bad luck or something? Well, either way, he got really screwed over; cockblocked by his own best friend. Just like the most cocked blocked character in Game of Thrones.' Thought Gudako.

While Gudako was lost in thought going over what Summer had said the villagers, more importantly, Whitely was watching Gudako's face keep changing expressions acting as if she was talking to someone. He had already tried waving his hand in front of her not getting a reaction out of her.

Nadir then taps her shoulder snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Umm Miss, miss you're spacing out on us."

Gudako shakes her head snapping out of it realizing she been out of it. "Wait what? What's going on where am I again?"

Whitely and Nadir sigh in exhaustion. "You were going to tell us why you were here again remember miss?" said Nadir.

The redhead scratches her head in embarrassment. "Oh sorry I was lost in thought. Now why I'm here other than simply traveling well truth is it's none of your business. And no I don't have to tell you my business is mine so shut up and just tell me if you have an inn or not. I really like to not camp in the woods tonight."

{Smooth real smooth there Gudako really.} Summer mentally facepalms in Gudako's mindscape.

Both Faunus was surprised at her deliberate refusal to tell them her reasons for being here but both knew they couldn't force her. 'I guess she one of those my way or the highway types. Great I always end up meeting these types of women; hell my wife was one of those spirits rest her soul. I can't simply kick her out especially after she helped save us, that would be ungrateful and we repay our debts. Besides we lost a lot of people today so keeping her around despite her attitude would be in our best interest with how frequent the Grimms attacks have been lately.' Thought Whitely.

Whitely tries to cool the redhead down to settle the matter peacefully. "Okay cool it there missy no need to be angry. We were only trying to acquire whether or not you meant us harm you can't be too careful these days."

Gudako waves him off dismissively. "Yeah whatever just tell me if you have an inn or just somewhere with a roof over it so I can stay I've been walking for days."

"Well, sorry miss but we don't have an inn. This village hasn't been around very long only being built 2 years ago. We are still building houses to help accommodate the 200 or so people living here especially due to us getting more people a few months ago. Also, the Grimms recent attacks destroyed and damaged a few of the houses so a few are now barely livable so some of the people have to share their housing with others to help accommodate everyone. If you choose to stay you'll have to stay with one of the family homes that have some room for you. You might not even get a bed just so we're clear." Said Whitely.

"It's fine I'll take one of your abandoned houses then. I can fix up so it will be more livable." Said Gudako.

The old Faunus coughs into his hand then gestures to Nadir. "Umm okay then. Nadir will show you to one of the abandoned houses then. Just so you know you can still change your mind if you want to room with one of the other houses. I'm sure we can squeeze you in. Oh and before I forget not to be rude or anything but while you are staying here I would like to request you help defend the village from Grimm attacks as you can see we have very few huntsmans so any help would be grateful."

"Yeah, sure thanks." The redhead turns to the tiger Faunus. "All right show me the way."

"Right then just follow me Miss Emiya its right this way." Nadir then leads Gudako back to the village passing by some of the village defenders coming up to greet their savior who helped turn the tide in their favor. Gudako greeted some of the defenders passing through while at the same time looking around seeing that a lot of the defenders were injured and were being carried back. There were also some bodies that were obviously dead and they were being gathered most likely to be buried later.

As the two make it to the village Gudako notes that the village obviously has seen better days. Gudako only hoped her stay here won't be too bad.

Gudako POV

As the tiger Faunus Nadir was leading me through the village I noted that the houses were a mix of both western and eastern design like the abandoned village I was at before. Looking at the houses I see how there were a lot of people within the houses and the houses themselves look a bit damaged. It looks like someone has been reapplying boards trying to repair the damage. It doesn't look all that pretty but it gets the job done.

"So what happened here? It looks like a tornado been through here?" I asked.

Nadir continues walking while looking at the state of the houses suddenly. "The Grimm has broken through into the village multiple times before. We always drive them off luckily but not without cost. We used to have more homes but the Grimm destroyed them so we had to have more people share their house so they have a roof over their heads."

Gudako has a look of concentration. "So how about your food situation; from the way it looks like how you are living it looks like you might have a food shortage. I hope I'm wrong."

Nadir shakes his head. "Unfortunately you are right. The Grimms recent attacks are getting in our way when growing our crops as well as they are scaring the animals away so it gets harder to hunt game without having to worry about a Grimm attacking."

Man hearing that can't help but feel sorry for the guy. "Sorry, you guys seem to have it bad."

{I feel sorry for them too. Maybe we can help them. I know I want to go home but I can't in good conscious ignore these people plight for help.} said Summer.

For once I couldn't agree more. That and maybe I can build a base of operations here. If I make myself a hero of the masses here I can get some minions I mean followers I can use to help me and stuff.

As we continued walking we eventually arrived at a house by a tree that had one of the wall destroyed and the roof blown off. Looking at it was a small house that probably had only 2 or 3 rooms.

Nadir stops in front of the house gesturing me to it. "Well this is one of the more intact abandoned houses but the wall is broken down so it will be chill should you choose to stay. Not to mention the roof is gone so rain is not your friend. I can still stick you in with another family if you like. I'm sure we can find someone willing to take you in."

I shake my head in disagreement. "No thanks. I'll just start rebuilding the house then; now if you'll excuse me."

I then start using my Hagalaz rune on the tree to make more wood so I had more building material. I decided to take a page out of Scathach's book to use my runes to rebuild the house just like in the summer event in FGO. It also helps that Scathach shishou helped train Ikiryo and me to properly use the runes more effectively to build stuff. Got to love runes they are the best cheat codes.

Using the runes it didn't take me long to fix the wall. As good as that was I still wanted the house to be better so I decided to renovate. Using my rune Elhwaz I was able to make some stone pulling them from the ground to make a new foundation for the house. I decided to make the house a mix of both wood and stone to make it sturdy.

I also expanded the house making it a medium size house. I then moved up to the roof instead of just fixing it I made it a new floor making it a two-story house; of course, I made the necessary supports in the house o make sure it was stable.

On the first floor which was mostly empty as I didn't have any furniture, I had a Living room/family room, Dining room, a bathroom, and a kitchen. Luckily the kitchen was already still intact so I just used my runes to make it look brand spanking new. I even made room for a garage though I guess I'll make it more of a shed or storage room.

As for the new second floor it had 3 bedrooms one being the master bedroom with its own bathroom, another bathroom, as well as two open spaces in-between the rooms that can be considered the game room or just living room. I guess it can be considered an extra room for now. Now I just need some extra material to make some furniture especially beds.

{Wow I can't believe you actually built a two-story house in only two hours! How are you so knowledgeable in houses? I don't remember seeing you being in anything concerning house construction in your memories.} asked Summer.

'Oh, I cheated a little. I just followed the building designs on my iPhone. Also my ability for tracing allowed me to record the multiple designs of houses I found into my reality marble. Also, my runes are the best cheat codes.' I said.

{Umm I'm still not sure what you meant by tracing. You're going to have to explain to me more about it concerning your magic. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact magic is real and Ozpin already revealed the existence of magic to me. I just thought only the four maidens had it with Ozpin being the only exception.} said Summer.

'Great now I got to explain my magic to you. I really don't see a point considering all of you huntsman use a form of magic in you semblance. Those abilities you got are practically magic to my eyes. Well, whatever just look into my memories into my training sessions with Scathach shishou. She is a proper magus so her explanations concerning runes are better.'

As I make my way out of the house to look for some material to make some furniture I find that I have a crowd outside who were obviously curious about what their new neighbor. I guess watching one person make a house in only two hours does warrant attention. Guess I can't blame them for being awed by it.

As I look at the growing crowd I see that Nadir was still where I left him with his mouth wide opened gawking at the sight of the new house. I couldn't help but chuckle at that. I guessed he stayed to see what would happen only to be surprised in how I was not only able to rebuild the house I upgraded too.

I walked up to him placing my finger to his chin closing his mouth. "Careful big boy; keep your mouth open like that and a fly is bound to fly right in."

Nadir then shakes his head out of his stupor. "How did you do this?"

I smirk at him. "It's Magic silly." I say with as much sarcasm as I can. From his face, he didn't obviously believe me. Exactly what I want to let him and everyone else keep scratching their head about it. I honestly don't see why people are surprised considering that some people's semblance is practically magic.

"Magic seriously. Okay no joke what kind of semblance do you really have that you can make a two-story house in a measly two hours?" asked Nadir.

Before I could make another excuse Mr. Whitely approached us now walking by himself on a cane. "I see that after leaving you alone for two hours and yet in that time your somehow the talk of the town with how you're remaking a house." Whitely looks at the house and whistles. "Wow, you really had outdone yourself Miss Emiya. I say you can easily fit two or three families in there easy. I don't suppose I can ask you if you can repeat the feat with some of the other destroyed homes and maybe if you can help renovate a few of the damaged home as well please."

I look at the old Faunus as well as the crowd. They actually had a hopeful look on their faces that looked like they hoped I say yes. From the state of the village, I say they really could use the help. Damn these stupid hopeful eyes especially the ones belonging to children with their guilt-tripping eyes making me feel sympathetic to their plight.

Signing I look up to the sky seeing that the sun was setting. Time sure does fly when you're having fun. "Okay fine old man. I promise I'll help to repair these houses starting tomorrow. It's getting late and I can use the rest. And before you ask because I know you will yes a family or two can room with me I have enough room. I just need some furniture and beds which is why I'm getting some materials to make some."

The old Faunus smiles cheekily. "Oh, you truly have a good heart Miss Emiya. I promise you won't regret it."

"Yeah, whatever just chooses whoever wants to move in with me they might want to bring their own beddings as there are no beds until I come back and make some. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gathering the necessary materials."

I then hurriedly walk off to get away from the crowd I like my privacy. I start looking around some of the destroyed debris from the other destroyed houses. I start gathering the materials then make the furniture right there making 3 comfortable couches, 4 beds and two chairs then place the finished products into my inventory so I won't have to lug it around. Man, I love having a separate dimension to store lots of stuff.

It was starting to get dark out and I was getting really tired. I used up a lot of prana today and hadn't had much time to let it refill constantly using it. I guess without my usual ki I can't just use my ki to refill my prana. My aura which now substitutes my ki is still new to me so I don't know how to actually use it yet other than having that protective aura barrier constantly on. I've been really reliant on my prana something I'm not used to as my ki was a better source of power.

Well while I'm here better get more accustomed to using aura; can't be that much different from ki or prana. I start my trek back to my new house getting there in a few minutes. The moment I'm in sight I see that lights are lit that looks like it's coming from candles as there is no electricity running through it yet.

I guess my house guests are already inside from all the activity that's going on. It looks like they are still bringing stuff into the house. I then head into the house and is greeted to the sight of nine people 3 of them children. It looks like they are placing some furniture in here like a beat-up couch, a dining table, and some dressers.

Looking around I immediately spot the old man Whitely sitting down on the beat-up couch so I walk up over to him. "Mr. Whitely don't tell me you're going to move in. Aren't you like the village chief or something; so don't you have like a big house of your own or something?"

Mr. Whitely merely smiles at me. "Actually my house was destroyed a few months ago when the Grimm made it into the village. My family and I have been staying at a friend's house. We were planning on rebuilding our old house as we didn't want to impose on our friend's home which was cramped already with people but you started rebuilding this house which just so happened to be my old home. I have to say I like what you did to the place it's even better than it was before; especially with all this free space to move my weary legs."

My eye couldn't help but twitch at the fact that I just rebuilt his old house even making it better than before. I feel somewhat used; seriously why did Nadir direct me to this house than? Maybe he was trying to persuade me with how broken down the house was so I stay with one of the other homes.

Choosing to ignore the cheeky old man lest I strangle him I went back to placing the furniture I made into the living room. Mainly the 2 couches I made and two chairs. The other occupants were stunned when I made those things appear out of mid thin air with only a trail of sparkling lights after they came out of my inventory.

For those that asked how I did that I just told them I had a separate dimension to store my stuff. They just looked at me confusedly as my explanation flew over their heads. Not that it matters as I went upstairs to place the last couch in the space between the rooms which could work as a game room or something. I then went into each of the bedrooms putting beds into each of them.

Now done my stomach was grumbling so I decided it was best to make some food; luckily I still have lots of Ramen I bought in my inventory as well as some other foods. I guess I can try making some yakisoba then I bet they don't have much food to go around anyway so this is a better solution.

As I head downstairs I head to the kitchen I run into a young man with brown hair and dog ears on his head wearing a cast on his arm with a bandaged wrapped around his head. "Hello Miss Emiya allows me to first thank you for saving my great grandpa I am in your debt. I feel ashamed I let this injury force my grandpa to fight in my stead. But where are my manners I'm Klein Scarlatina, I'm the great-grandson of Whitely Scarlatina. Just be sure to call him Whitely though he hates being referred to by his family name for obvious reasons."

So this is his great-grandson Klein then. Guess that explains why the Shotsword had other wielders recorded instead of him. From what I got from gossip as I was walking through the village I heard Klein name mentioned as the village's protector as he is the strongest huntsmen here. Well, at least he looks the part. "Nice to meet you Klein but I really hungry right now so I'm going to make some yakisoba right now. I'll make sure to make enough for everyone as well."

Klein had a look of surprise. "Yakisoba really? I hadn't had that in months. We normally don't have enough food to make anything like that and I don't remember us having any Ramen since the last merchant ship stopped by."

I walk past Klein heading into the kitchen. Checking for the pots and pans I need I see that I was missing a few. I didn't feel like looking for them so I projected a pot and pans I needed then filled the pot with water heating it up on the stove using an Ansuz rune as there was no electricity. As the pot of water boiled, I added some salt in it and added 4 bags of noodles.

While it cooked I took out some of the other ingredients I needed from my inventory sesame oil, canola oil, soy sauce, bulldog tonkatsu sauce, onion, medium cabbage, carrots, and bacon. Glad I kept extra ingredients in my inventory whenever I go camping with Ranma and Ryoga on our lost adventures. As I started slicing the onion into eighths a dirty blond hair woman with cyan eyes and rabbit ears on her head walks up to me.

"Hello, Miss Emiya a pleasure to meet you I'm Ciane Scarlatina. I'm certain you've heard thanks a lot today but I still like to think you for saving Mr. Whitely and defending the village. I actually came in here to try and make something for everyone but I see you already started. If you don't mind can I help you? You had already done so much for us and I'll feel bad if I don't repay you back in some way."

I guess getting some help would be nice. "Okay, how about you finish chopping these onions, carrots, and cabbage while I get the noodles." Leaving Ciane to handle the vegetables I checked the noodles making sure they were soft just the way I like it before taking them out setting them in a bowl adding sesame oil to keep them from sticking together then set them aside.

I then used another pan to cook the bacon while I used a large skillet combine 2 teaspoons of sesame oil, 1 teaspoon canola oil; stir-fry 30 seconds. Add some chopped up garlic and stir fry. Checking on my bacon which was done I took them out then chopped them up into bits then put them aside. After that, I then added the Bulldog tonkatsu sauce and some soy sauce and stir fry it.

After that, I grabbed the bowl with the noodles then added to the skillet stir frying it with the sauce. After 2-3 minutes of that, I had Ciane use an emptied pan and combine the chopped up bacon, onion, cabbage, and carrots. Once she finished mixing them I had her add it to the skillet letting her finish mixing them all together stir fry them while went looking for the cabinets for plates and tableware.

Once I had the plates and tableware I headed to the dining room setting them on the dining table. Looking around I see that the other guest are already in here most likely drawn to the delicious smell.

A man with red-haired in a spiky ponytail with fox ears was sniffing the air. "Hey, Klein do you smell bacon?"

"Yeah, I definitely smell bacon, Krim. I hope I'm not hallucinating it's been too long since I had some good old fashion bacon." Said a drooling Klein.

The now named Krim rubs the back of his head. "Dude you had bacon last week. Our food rationing hadn't got so bad that we hadn't had that kind of food for months."

"Hey a week without bacon is too long for any man!" exclaimed Klein dramatically.

Krim just shook his head in embarrassment for his friend's antics. Turning away from them I checked how many chairs we have seen only the two I made. Walking over to them I touch one tracing it before projecting 7 for chairs; I also projected another dining table setting both tables together so we have more room to accommodate everyone at the table.

While I was setting the table and chairs I heard awe from the rest of the group as they saw me duplicate those chairs and tables. I then saw a flash of light on my left. Turning to it I see a little brown hair girl maybe 8 yrs old with rabbit ears on her head holding a camera make a 'meek' sound before running behind Mr. Whitely.

The old Faunus then chuckles at the sight of the rabbit Faunus girl hiding behind his pants leg. "Oh, child you don't have to be so shy around Miss Emiya she won't bite. Don't mind my great-great-granddaughter she likes to take pictures I hope you don't mind."

"It's fine and just calls me Gudako or Emiya no Miss, please. Makes me sound like some high-class woman who never known hardship in her life." I said.

Whitely smiles at that. "Okay, then Gudako now Velvet how about you introduce yourself to Gudako then."

The little girl comes from behind the old man facing directly to me. "Hello, ma'am I'm Velvet Scarlatina."

I stare at Velvet who was still acting a bit shy. I don't know why but I can't help but think this girl looks very familiar heck her name sound familiar. Sheesh of all times for my brain to have a brain fart; I know I recognize the name but can't remember where. No what screw it; it will come to me when it comes to me.

While I was trying to figure out why her name sounded so familiar Krim walked up to me. "So Miss-I mean Gudako so what you did with the chairs and table was that your semblance?"

Mr. Whitely had a look of concentration. "Hmm if I had to guess I say your semblance is the ability to make copies of the things you touched correct?"

I see them already trying to figure out how I do that. I see no reason to correct them let them think it's my semblance better than telling them it's magic. "Yes, I can make copies of things. But the stuff I make copies of don't last for too long depending on what I copy. Luckily mundane things like chairs last a good long while so you don't have to worry about your seat disappearing on you."

"I see so that explains how you were able to keep firing those arrows so fast. Very useful that ability must be but where is that bow I saw before?" asked Whitely.

"It too was just a copy of a bow that belonged to another huntsman I admired when I was little that I copied," I said.

Before our talk could go any further Ciane came into the dining room placing the Yakisoba on the dining table. "Okay everyone dinners ready. And don't forget to say your thanks to Miss Emiya. She brought all this food."

Everyone then gave me their thanks as we sat at the table. The little girl Velvet sat along with two other kids one being an orange haired fox girl and the other being an orange hair cat boy. I sat with Klein on my left and Mr. Whitely on my right. At the table, everyone enjoyed eating the yakisoba while we chatted to one another.

When we all finished I decided it was best to turn in. I checked with the others to make sure they had good sleeping arrangements. Luckily I learned they brought futons with them so those choosing to sleep on the couch or floor will be fine. With that Klein and Ciane would be taking one of the beds upstairs with their daughter while Krim's kids will take the other bedroom. Krim and his wife will be sleeping on the couch upstairs while Mr. Whitely and our last guest will be downstairs using the couch downstairs.

While they were taking care of their sleeping arrangements I went around the house setting some runes around the house. Mainly some heat runes to keep us warm at night so we are not freezing. Now done I headed to the master bedroom immediately plopping on my bed tired of the day's work.

{Hey, Gudako though I didn't exactly eat anything It still my body so I still enjoyed the delicious taste of that yakisoba. I have to say not bad. So Gudako how long do you think we're going to be here for?} asked Summer.

'Don't know but I'm certain I'm going to be busy helping fix these houses tomorrow. I'll probably going to have to help make some proper defenses for the village too maybe put up a bounded field around the village and around their crop fields. The fields should be protected this way since the Grimm are more interested in killing people so they'll head to the village.'

{Well that's good then. I wouldn't feel good if we just left them like this. This may take us a while but I'm certain we make sure they are able to properly able to take care of themselves before we leave. I can't wait until we head back to Vale I have many friends there I like to see especially when we make our way back to Patch. Oh, my daughters will be so happy to see me especially Ruby. Maybe I'll make her cookies when I get home she'll be so happy.}said Summer.

I started tuning out Summer's little run on when she gets home. Seriously has she forgotten I'm in control here so unless I let her have control of this body she isn't ever seeing her family again. Besides I'm planning on making this village a base of operations for myself. Shouldn't be too hard getting these people to like me if I help them repair the village especially if I upgrade them or better yet help expand the village turning it into a city FGO summer event style. I just need the necessary materials.

If I make this city and make it rivals the other kingdoms in remnant for the Faunus they will worship me like some messiah. I might even get the white fang to join me; actually, they might try to take over but that will only make it easier to get to their leaders and get rid of them leading to my own rise to power. Man, this is going to be a long-term project but I'm certain it will be worth it in the end.

Making myself comfortable on my bed I projected some very comfortable cover for myself before settling myself to sleep. I honestly can't wait for tomorrow now where soon I'll be able to start to sown the seeds of my own kingdom my very own Avalon (Everlasting Utopia).

* * *

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the story. Just to let you know I'm updating this story alongside my main fic as I'm trying to finish my Fate 12 adventure story first so I can do my next crossover story. I'll update this when I can but my main fic gets priority.

As for my second fic Ryoga Reborn I decided to hold off updating it until my main fic is done because as they are both in the Ranmaverse I don't want to mix up what abilities what character has. Also so I don't use up all my new ideas for the Ranma 1/2 story.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY it is created by Monty Oum, it is owned by Rooster Teeth. And I don't own any Fate Stay Night/Fate Grand Order, it's owned by Type-Moon. I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

A/n: It took me a while to finally finish this due to all the procrastination not to mention playing some new games. Well, I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Faunus Village

Gudako POV:

{Gudako, Gudako its time to wake up sleepyhead; we have a busy day today remember. We're supposed to help rebuild the villager's houses remember. Come on get up already the sooner we fix this village up the sooner I can get home and see my Ruby now get up!} said the annoying nagging voice of the disembodied woman in my head.

Opening my eyes, a ray of sunlight hits my eye forcing me to close them again. Rubbing my eyes, I slowly let my eyes readjust to the sudden sunlight leaking through the window. Letting out a long yawn I then stretch popping my stiff limbs.

It was while I was stretching, I realized I had a few extra appendages. Touching my head, I felt my fox/cat ears on my head. Rubbing my forehead, I look over the rest of my body finding that yes, the rest of mine Berserker animal features are there especially with my fluffy fox tail swooshing around.

{You know while you were sleeping you were shivering at night but then you Faunus features appeared with that fluffy tail wrapped around you and you were no longer shivering. You looked kind of cute sleeping like a cat. Sort of reminds me when I bought Ruby cat pajamas.} said Summer who was now a transparent ghost in front of me patting my head trying to pet me.

Well, I guess that explains why I felt so warm at night I must have instinctively activated my Berserker animal features. I honestly blame Tamano Cat's airheadedness for this; this seems like something a very fickle minded cat would do.

Yawning again while trying to ignore Summer trying to pet me which I can feel some of her ministrations causing my tail to wag; I can't help but feel the need to curl back up in bed and just sleep some more. I know I plan on having a busy day fixing the village but I'm feeling really sleepy. Without even realizing it I had already absentmindedly started to curl up back in bed with my fluffy tail curling around me acting as my pillow.

Hmm, maybe going back to sleep isn't such a bad idea after all. Without even realizing it my eyes already closed as my head lay on my fluffy tail as I started to drift back to sleep but of course my spiritual companion is still nagging me. {Gudako you need to get up! You can't just sleep the entire day away besides you promised Mr. Whitney and everyone else you help rebuild the village so hurries up and get up…oh um Gudako I think we have a guest.}

At the mention of a guest, I open my eyes getting up looking toward the doorway to find the bastard that dares intrude into my room only to find an orange hair fox girl peeking out the doorway gawking at me. Undoubtedly the girl is staring at my new appendages wondering how I now have them when she saw that I looked completely human yesterday.

It took a moment for the orange-haired fox girl to realize that I was staring at her before making an "eep" sound ducking their head back behind the door. {Aww it's that cute fox girl we saw at dinner she so cute hiding like that.}

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this seeing this fox girl who was hiding behind the door badly with her head still partially visible with her eye peeking. Sighing that it was a false alarm I rush the girl by the door closing the distance in a mere second grabbing the girl before she could even react taking her back into the room closing the door.

Bringing the girl on the bed while carefully keeping my hand on her mouth so she doesn't make a sound while she was trying to struggle out of my grip.

{Gudako what are you doing? She is just a kid don't you dare do anything to hurt her!} screamed Summer into my rear but I tune her out.

"Now kid looks like I found you spying on me and saw something you weren't supposed to, didn't you?" I said gesturing to my fox/cat ears and tail. "Now kid gives me a reason I shouldn't eat you," I said while showing my teeth with some drool showing I was hungry.

The fox girl eyes open wide at this as she shakes her head. I chuckle at this taking my hand off her mouth letting her speak. "I'm sorry miss I didn't mean to spy on you. I was just curious who you were; I didn't mean to find out you were a Faunus. I promise I won't tell anyone just don't eat me…uh eat my brother instead he very tasty."

I roll my eyes at this typical sibling antics so willing to out the other. It is actually kind of cute though but still. "Hmm eat your brother or eat you? Hmm, I think you look tastier. Well, Bon apatite." I then come down on the fox girl with my mouth open looking like I was about to eat the girl. The fox girl then gives a startled scream as I lift her shirt blowing on her belly button while tickling her. This, of course, caused the fox girl to laugh immensely while she begged me to stop.

I continued doing this for a minute before stopping then hugging the fox girl petting her. "Aww your just so cute when you were all scared like that. Aww, don't worry I was only scaring you I'm not a cannibal."

The fox girl giggles. "That's a relief a Big sis I was worried that you would…Um, I think your ears and tail look cute on you."

I can't help but smile at her remark as well as notice a slight blush on her face. {Phew for a moment there I thought you might do something horrifying. Glad I was proven wrong, but seriously you two looked cute together almost like sisters.} said Sumner as she floats down on the bed to watch us more closely.

Looking back down on the girl I see she is making a face that looked like she was pouting. "Hmm is unfair. Why do you have fox ears and a tail? All I have is a tail I want fox ears too!"

Wow, the girl is jealous of my bestial features. Well, now that I think about it these features do complete the fox/catgirl look so I guess her being jealous that she only has a tail is somewhat warranted., Hey wait I don't even know the kid's name yet.

"Hey kid why don't you introduce yourself? I can't keep calling you kid, now can I?" I asked.

The girl has a look of embarrassed surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry big sis my name is Alani."

"Alani huh not a bad name for a squirt and you can keep calling me big sis or Oneesan if you like now Alani I'm going to have you make a promise to keep the fact that I look like this from all the others okay," I say to the girl gesturing to my fox/cat ears and tail.

Alani stares back questioningly. "But why Oneesan? You're a Faunus like the rest of us, aren't you? I'm sure mom, dad, and the others would accept you."

I pat the girl on the head affectionately. "I know they might accept me but I'm not exactly a Faunus see." I then turn my hands and feet into fox/cat claws and paws.

Alani eyes widen at this. "Wow you really look like a fox…or cat maybe? You really look cool Oneesan!"

"Thanks for the support but I'm not sure how the rest of the Faunus will react as most Faunus have only one animal feature with two being rare. I, on the other hand, have four." I said while Alani fawns over my new appendages touching them.

While I let Alani have her fun touching my new appendages Summer kept on making funny faces as she cooed at us calling us cute together. {Aww your just so cute you know that. I didn't know you were that good with kids. Oh, seeing this I can't wait until we get back home to Ruby now. I bet she be all jealous if she saw my body look like a Faunus and look all jealous. I bet she'll take out her cat pajamas too just to not be left out.}

I again tune Summer out as she goes on about Ruby and her family. Turning back to the kid I grab her stopping her fawning over me. "Okay, Alani now I need you to make that promise now."

Alani nods her head. "Okay, Oneesan I promise but when it's just the two of us will you stay as a Faunus for me please?" She looks at me with puppy eyes as her tail wags in a sympathetic way.

Damn those guilt-tripping eyes! It's as if the devil himself made those eyes just to torment me! "Oh, fine already, I promise when it's just us I'll stay a Faunus now enough with the water work already." As soon as I said that the girl jumped up and down all giddy before hugging me at my waist.

{Aw that's so cute…I had a feeling you wouldn't be able to resist those eyes. My Ruby has those same eyes, of course, she's are cuter but yeah I too fell victim to her puppy dog eyes.} said Summer as she floats in front of me patting my head as well as the kid as she continues to compliment how cute we are together.

Sighing in resignation I pat the fox girl as I make my way to the door with the girl still clinging on to me. As I'm about to open the door I see a shadow underneath the door. I guess someone heard the noise probably the girls muffle screams and laughter. Turning off my animal features much to the girl's dismay I open the door and greeted to the sight of the redhead fox man Krim staring at me in surprise.

Most likely he was hesitating to knock on my door even though he heard his daughter in my room. Krim then rubs the back of his head awkwardly. "Umm Gudako…good morning" He awkwardly waves at me. "Umm sorry, if you're wondering why I'm standing in front of your door well I heard a scream that sounded like Alani so I got up to investigate and well when I arrived at the source being your room I heard laughter so I was contemplating knocking."

I blankly stare at him for a minute making him sweat a bit before I grabbed the fox girl still clinging to me holding her in front of me as if I was holding a puppy. "Is this what you are looking for?"

Krim has a look of surprise before he stows it grabbing his daughter who has a sullen look on her face. "Thank you sorry if my daughter caused you any trouble."

"Hey, I didn't cause Oneechan any trouble!" pouted the fox girl.

Krim pats his daughters head affectionately. "Yeah yeah I'm sure now let's get going I'm certain Miss Gudako is very busy and your mother is worried where you were." As the fox girl continued to pout to her father, I decided it was best I start my day, so I don't have to deal with anyone else.

As I make my way to the stairs, I pass the room Krim and his wife slept I see his wife who just as I expected is a catgirl with short ginger hair reaching her neck with her tail wagging by her side. I have to say she isn't half bad looking either Krim got a good taste.

Continuing my way, I head downstairs passing by the living room. Looking in I see old man Whitely is still sleeping on the couch with a comical eww…s, not bubble coming out of his nose.

{Well that's disturbing I mean interesting sight.} said Summer as floats next to me looking at anything else but the old man until her eyes land on the other occupant in the room yawning. {Hey Gudako, it looks like the last guest in the house is waking up.}

Turning in the direction where the yawn was from, I see that on the other couch that a woman rabbit Faunus with teal cyan eyes and mostly long black hair that reaches her mid-back with turquoise on the tips of her front and end of her long hair. The strange thing about the woman is she has both rabbit ears with turquoise fur coming from the inner ear and a rabbit tail that is mostly turquoise in color with the very base being black. She was wearing a white halter top and black skirt.

The rabbit Faunus completes her yawn then stretches her limbs before her eyes land on me. "Oh, good morning Gudako." She then gets up then picks up a tan shawl that was on the back of the couch putting it on her shoulders. "I don't think we properly introduced ourselves yesterday. I'm Sylvia Odell, I'm Ciane little sister so I'm also Klein's sister-in-law nice to meet you." She then holds out her hand to shake.

I immediately grab her hand shaking it while getting a better look at her and I have to say this bunny girl is definitely downright sexy especially those double D fun bags. Damn, I love to see this bunny get her brain fucked senseless. And the fact she has both rabbit ears and tail are a bonus; hope there are more Faunus with more than one animal feature like Sylvia here.

Summer then floats next to me inspecting the rabbit Faunus before looking away. {Hmm I admit she has good looks. Though she reminds me too much of my former classmates who liked to flaunt their looks everywhere they went…that fucking little slut.}

Giving the rabbit Faunus a smile. "Nice to meet you, Sylvia. As much as I like to get to know you better I better get going as I still have to help fix some of these houses as well check on the crop fields to make some defenses so you can grow your crops without worrying about Grimm stampeding through.

As I turn around to make my way out of the house Sylvia then grabs my hand. "Umm before you go by any chance can I go with you to the fields. I'm an herbalist and I could use your help gathering up some ingredients to make some more medicine, so I need protection in the woods, and I don't want to bother anyone else as they are busy with the burial services." Asked Sylvia.

Oh right, a lot of people were killed yesterday. I wonder how they will collect all the pieces of the people who had their bodies torn apart; that's going to be a messy job. "Sure, whatever just don't get in the way."

As I continue my way out the door Sylvia runs back inside before coming back now wearing boots and gloves tying her hair into a ponytail. As we both now are walking together, I decided to first start my day heading to the border of the village and make a bounded field around the village. As we were heading to the border, I saw some of the villagers were wearing some dark clothes with sadden faces heading somewhere. 'I guess the Faunus are getting ready for the funeral for the fallen.'

{I do feel sorry for them they look so sad. I really hope they can move above this.} said Summer as she watches the Faunus make their way to the edge of the village where the graveyard is located.

Doing my best to ignore the dreary atmosphere the people had we finally made it to the outskirts of the village where I started drawing runes to make a bounded field around the village. As I was making it that little squirt Alani found us out here apparently, she didn't want to attend the gloomy funeral convincing her mother to hang with me instead. So yeah now the brat is tagging along while I make the bounded field. Though the kid keeps asking Sylvia to leave wanting to be alone with me; it's obvious the kid just wants me in my Berserker/Faunus form.

It takes about an hour until I finished the bounded field. I put an early warning sensor that will alert the villagers of Grimm by sending the villagers a siren of sorts telling them of Grimm. I also put some runes the Othala rune to be specific which enhances peace, security, and prosperity of home and hearth. It draws raw fortunate influences into dwelling, aids in putting down roots. I thought it fitting to use the same rune I used for my old homes bounded field as its perfect for the Faunus village.

I also added the Algiz rune which gives a protective shield that wards off evil; it mainly radiates holy attributes that should deter some of the weaker Grimm and make the stronger Grimm hesitate when crossing the field sowing them down. It will also weaken them as they enter the bounded field making it easier to fight them.

I'm just lucky Sylvia was quite cooperative while I was drawing the runes; sure, she was curious and did ask questions, but she didn't bug me too much about it just simply observing what I was doing. The only problem was the kid kept giving Sylvia jealous looks which I wasn't sure why maybe it has to do with Sylvia having both bunny ears and tail, so she is jealous but then I have more animal features so that's not it. Oh well, I'm sure whatever problem the two have with each other will eventually come up but to keep the kid quiet I activated my Berserker form features which caused the kid to latch onto me. Of course, Sylvia was shocked the moment she saw how I looked like a Faunus until she saw how it included my arms and legs as well which prompted her to ask questions.

I simply told her I'm not a Faunus and that I always could do that. Sylvia merely gave me look disbelief most likely thinking that I'm am indeed a Faunus. She can believe whatever the heck she wants doesn't matter to me, but I did make her promise not to tell anyone. Of course, I do intend to reveal my berserker form to the villagers eventually, but I want to hold off just a little bit longer.

After finishing the bounded field, I had Sylvia guide us to the fields so I could start putting some defenses up. As we were making our way to the field Summer, of course, had to tease me about this squirt hanging off my tail. {Hehehe I have to say Gudako you really are good with kids if they immediately get attached to you. Makes me curious how my little Ruby will react when she sees you? I bet she'll do the same as that Faunus girl there. Hmm if I remember correctly from watching your memories the Hibiki and Cougar sibling also like you even more than their older brothers; my you are good with kids.}

I sigh tirelessly while patting the fox girl's head that seems starved for my affection for some reason while I stare Blankley at the cheeky ghostly huntress. 'Yeah yeah laugh it up just don't forget who's in the driver's seat and who's not.' Summer's cheeky smile disappears then pouts remembering her situation.

Choosing to ignore Summer so the others don't think I'm crazy by talking to myself I continue following Sylvia. After a few minutes of walking, we finally reached the field and the field is a bit of a mess. The place looks like a stampede just ran through and considering the Grimm was here yesterday I guess that makes sense.

Sylvia walks toward the field before her eyes droop down saddened at the sight. "Oh no the field our harvest; we worked so hard this season and now it's almost all gone. There may be a few of the crops that survived but that's not enough to last us. We're going to have to buy food from the cities merchants again but we're low on money and they tend to raise the price whenever we deal."

The kid Alani who was stuck to my tail even got down surveying the field before her eyes like Sylvia drooped down too. "Umm are we going to have keep rationing our food again?"

Sylvia looks suddenly at the girl. "I don't know I really just don't know."

Watching these two acts all down was really dampening my mood and even Summer is feeling bad for them too. Well doing my best to ignore their pity party I quickly got to work using my Hagalaz rune to both fix the field as well as to enlarge it making it bigger. I then used a combination of Jera, Laguz, and Sowulo rune to fix the crops. I used the Sowulo rune to help bring life to the destroyed crops, the Laguz to revitalize the crops and the Jera rune to bring great fortune for the Harvest increasing the quality of the crops.

As I was working on the field both Sylvia and Alani were stunned silent at how quickly was fixing their crops fields as well as bringing life to the destroyed crops completely. Sylvia was the first who regained her senses rushing to my side immediately asking me a variety of questions concerning the runes I was drawing. I tried my best to explain how I used the runes to do what I did even saying it was a form of using one's aura kind of like magic since I knew she wouldn't believe the magic explanation.

Once I satisfied Sylvia questions, I made her promise not to tell anyone about it. Of course, she also asked if I could teach her how to use runes which Alani also chimed in asking the same. I simply told them if they prove trustworthy to me, I'll think about. Both girls immediately agreed though Alani pouted a bit that I don't trust her yet.

Moving on from the now new and improved field we headed back to the village as I still needed to get on fixing some of the houses. As we enter back into the village, I turned off my berserker features much to Alani's disappointment and took out my scroll as I wanted to look up something while I let Sylvia lead the way.

Checking through my scroll I checked to see the status concerning if I'm allowed to summon servants now. I remember my tablet telling me that I could summon servants 3stars and lower but only if I enter the second world. Though my main body is still in the first world I still sort of in the second world so maybe it will count. So, checking the status menu then selecting companions then selecting summon Servants.

**Summon Servants Limited: Due to special circumstances from the Administrator (Zelretch) has given limited access to allow the user to summon servants. **

**Restrictions: User is only allowed to only summon servants that the user has 100% sync rate of the class cards that the user is equipped with ONLY.**

…Damn it, I was hoping to summon some really sexy servant girls…I mean summon useful servants like assassins to kill specific targets for me. Oh well, I guess I can still summon Cu Chulainn, Tamano Cat, and EMIYA. Though I guess I can only summon Cu Chulainn at the moment as I have that already at 100%. I guess I'll summon him when no one is around as I don't want to explain where he came from without making a good cover story. Also, I need to make sure I have his complete loyalty; I might get commands spells to control him but to make certain I'll definitely threaten to hand him over to Scathach shishou or something.

Before any more of my thoughts could linger on the subject any further, I bump into someone realizing it was Sylvia. Looking around I see we stopped in front of a group of people standing in front of a damaged house that looked like it's seen better days.

Sylvia after reorienting herself after almost losing her balance after I bumped into her, she starts speaking to the other group. "Good morning everyone I brought Miss Emiya here to help fix the houses. I trust you all gathered extra building materials for Gudako?"

One of the Faunus men steps up pointing to the side where a collection of building supplies was placed. "That's the building supplies we were able to gather up on short notice. I'm afraid there isn't much, but we can help gather more even help with the repairs if you want."

Looking at the assortment of supplies there was that much and what I really need is some tree logs, stones, and some metal. At least the metal material is covered I guess I'll head back into the forest real quick cut down some trees and gather some stone blocks. I then turn to the Faunus shaking my head. "No need I can handle the repairs myself. I just need to head back to the forest to gather more wooden logs to be right back."

Before they could say anything, I'm already running in the direction of the forest though it didn't take long for me to realize I was being tailed by a certain fox brat rather pathetically as they were barely keeping up.

"Ah…w-wait for me…Oneechan!" exclaimed the fox girl.

{Ah isn't she so cute following you like that; almost like a puppy. You really are good with kids.} teased Summer.

Looking back at the girl I couldn't help but pity the girl as she desperately tried to keep up. So, against my better judgment, I turned back grabbed the kid placing them on my back as I kept running at top speed. As soon as we were significantly away from prying eyes I activated my berserker features increasing my physical abilities before jump high in the air to help gain distance to get to my destination faster much to Alani's enjoyment as she is whooping in joy that she is flying in the air; I just wished the girl just didn't grab my fox/cat ears so hard treating them like handlebars.

The trip to the forest didn't take long as it took me about a few minutes to get there with a few high jumps as I practically glided there. As soon as I hit the ground, I placed Alani on the ground then traced a buster sword almost as big as Cloud Strife's sword and started cutting down trees. Luckily, Berserkers, immense strength made it easier to cut down a tree so 1 or 2 swing was enough to cut the trees down.

Once I completed cutting down the necessary trees and placing them in my inventory, I headed further into the forest headed straight for the rocky structures were where the stone I was looking for. For the stones, I summoned up c-rank swords breaking them than launching them at the bigger stone structures making them smaller. With the help of runes, I was able to make a neat stack of stone slabs before placing them in my inventory.

Now with that done, I went back to the kid who was watching me work waiting patiently grabbing her and placing her on my back much to her enjoyment. Then I ran at top speed heading back to the village leaping high in the air to quicken the journey back.

After a few minutes of leaps and jumps, I land back in the village where Sylvia and the others were waiting for us. As soon as I made landfall, I already deactivated my berserker features as I touched the ground placing Alani down. I then started taking out the logs and stone out of my inventory placing them nearby for usage. This action, of course, surprised everyone the moment they saw how I made massive items appear out of thin air.

Without missing a beat ignoring their shocked surprise I went to work on the first house. Doing what I did yesterday as I used both Hagalaz and Elhwaz to first fix the walls making the exterior stone and the interior wood. I even made a second story for the house as well, so they have more space; it was more or less no different from the first house I made.

As soon as I was done, I immediately went to work on the other houses. From the rest of the group, they mirrored the group of people from yesterday that was surprised how fast I completed the house. Though it didn't take long for them to shake out of it and start getting some of the families situated in their new and improved home.

After about 6 hours of none stop working, I'm now laying on the ground completely tired with Alani fanning me off now that I had finished renovating 3 more houses with one of them being an abandoned house making room for more people. All in all, the job was hard and tiring as it took me everything out of me as I'm completely drained of prana.

Truly this is the first time I ever been so drained before as I always had reserves to count on mainly my Ki to replenish my prana. Now that I switched over from Ki to aura, I still haven't figured out how to convert my aura into prana. You think prana and aura would be the same thing but it's not. Now I need to figure out how to harness aura so I can make it do things for me instead of letting it just automatically making a barrier around my body or just enhance my physical strength.

As I was laying down the Faunus were already moving back into the house exploring their new second floors while another Faunus are now inviting more Faunus into the new house that was abandoned house was now livable. Some of the Faunus of coursed stopped in front of me thanking me for fixing their houses while others requested I come over to fix theirs. I was too bloody tired to do any more today so after I gather some energy back, I was going to call it a day.

Summer then floats down next to me smiling. {Nothing better than a hard day of work huh; you did a lot good work today Gudako just look at all their happy faces. Its smiles like that are why I became a huntress.}

The fox girl who was still fanning me was acting all giddy staring at me in admiration. "Oneechan is so awesome! You fixed three houses and rebuilt an old one so fast. Please, Oneechan you must make me your apprentice. I want to be as cool as you when I grow up!"

I tirelessly look at the girl knowing she will undoubtedly be following me around for quite a while. Didn't help that Summer was snickering at my predicament.

Not long after Sylvia finishes talking with the other villagers and walks back over to me. "Gudako you were amazing back there. I heard how you fixed Mr. Whitely old home so fast, but I was still skeptical even though I slept in the house you built but I have to say seeing is believing." The bunny girl then gets on her knees. "So Gudako its why I have to ask will you please take me as an apprentice? If I had some of your skills, I can definitely help the village grows."

Alani then stares at Sylvia in indignation. "Hey, I already asked Oneechan to make me her apprentice! Stop trying to steal my Oneechan and go get your own you cow!"

Sylvia glares at the little girl huffing in distaste. "I'm not a cow, I'm a rabbit! Get your eyes checked!" Sylvia then smirks and puffs out her chest placing both arms under her generous bosoms emphasizing her double D chest. "Humph your just jealous of my breast flatty; I doubt you'll be bigger than a b-cup at best."

This, of course, angered the little fox girl as she starts trying to pummel the sexy bunny girl only to be held at bay by Sylvia putting her hand on Alani's head while her arms wale widely trying to hit the obviously taller woman.

Summer narrows her eyes at the bunny girl as she floats next to the two completely unnoticed by them. {Hmm I had a feeling I wouldn't like this one.} Summer's eyes then linger on the bunny girl's double D breast before looking away in disdain. {Just like my old classmate/colleague from Beacon; a total bitch.}

I couldn't help but shake my head in annoyance at their antics. Not sure what their problem is with each other not that I care but I'm too tired to deal with them so getting back up I took one of my golden apples eating it to replenish some of my prana. I then turn from the group heading back to my temporary home.

Of course, the other two saws that I was leaving and stopped arguing with each other and chased after me. "Wait for Oneechan!" exclaimed the fox girl.

"Hey, wait you still need to accompany and find some herbs in the forest wait up!" exclaimed the busty bunny girl.

As much as I wanted to just get back home and rest, I decided it was best to keep that earlier promise and help Sylvia collect those herbs. So yeah that's pretty much what I did for the rest of the day. I'm just glad the journey to find some herbs wasn't too long as that leap jumps cut down the travel time tremendously. The only complications were the Grimm wondering close to the area which I easily dispatched with as they were merely Beowolfs.

Well, at least I used my time waiting for the other two collecting herbs to get some lessons from Summer on how to properly channel my aura. Turns out channeling my aura wasn't that hard after all; it's just like using my Ki just that when I tried to use my aura, I was still trying to reach for my Ki grabbing nothing. To harness my aura, I had to reach a bit deeper something involving my soul from what Summer told me to use my aura.

Now that I can harness my Aura my only problem now is figuring out how to convert it to prana so I can replenish my prana as I did with my Ki making me able to spam my prana due to my huge Ki reserves. Well, I'm sure I'll eventually figure it out because I like to summon Cu Chulainn without straining my own reserves. My huge Ki or now Aura reserves should be enough to support two servants easy since I trained my former Ki level to DBZ Saiyan saga level and is obviously far superior to prana and aura due to the vast capacity it holds.

After finishing up with the herbal retrieval we were able to finally head home to get some much-needed rest knowing full well I'll have to repeat the process again the next day. And that is pretty much how the rest of my week-long stay in the village was about, building and rebuilding houses, retrieving materials or anything the village needed deeper into Grimm lands, help tend the fields sometimes, guard the village from any Grimm incursions, and just simply cook a good meal for everyone in the house; I honestly cook when the brat begs me to.

I have to say I'm getting better at cooking; it helps that my structural analyses can be used to improve the quality of the food. It's like a self-help guide telling what I should or not do to make the food better not to mention make it healthy. I wonder if that is why Shirou Emiya is so good at cooking…hmm thoughts for later.

Well after a week of staying in the village I had finally moved out of Mr. Whitley's house choosing to build my own house so I wouldn't have to deal with so many people. Of course, my plans to get a house to myself fell apart as soon as Sylvia that sexy succubus bunny girl begged me to let her stay with me.

Damn those big ass titties for screwing with my head I ended up saying yes without thinking. Of course, the news that Sylvia was moving in with didn't go over so well from a certain fox girl as she too begged me to live with me. I, of course, told her that was her parents call not mine. Alani did try convincing her parents, but her request was denied as I had already fixed their former home, so they were moving back in there. So yeah Sylvia was now coming to live with me though Alani was disappointed she won't get to stay with me she did promise to visit me every day.

I really hope the squirt doesn't that can get annoying not to mention I might try to have some fun while I'm here…maybe and having the squirt walk in on it could be very awkward.

During my weeklong stay with what little spare time I had between fixing a quarter of the village I squeezed 3 servant battles to help myself train to better my skills. The servants I fought were Bedivere, Chevalier d'Eon, and Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. After spending days doing manual (magical) work having a servant battle was just what the doctor ordered.

The first servant battle was with Bedivere and I fully intended to beat him 5 times. The first 3 times I fought him merely used my guns Kanshou and Bakuya to fill him full of lead. The rune bullets were definitely super effective tearing right through Bedivere's armor even with Bedivere quick swordsmanship deflecting my bullets none of that matters if my rune bullets explode on contact. Man, I loved the look on his face when a rune bullet exploded in his face right before I chopped his head off priceless. Aw, the last two fight with the knight I just used classic Kanshou and Bakuya overedge them and went to town on Bedivere. I admit he held up for a while even used his noble phantasm that silver arm, but I still managed to break through evade his glowing arm and finish him off.

The next fight was with Chevalier d'Eon the knight of white lilies or as I say one of the world's greatest traps! I'm pretty sure Chevalier was a man in life because had she been a woman, she would of either been found out or revealed the truth themselves eventually. Well never mind the trap's confusing gender I fought Chevalier around 3 times. The first two fights saber dominated the fights as his fast swordsmanship tore through my rune bullets destroying my guns forcing me to fight using my overedge Kanshou and Bakuya to just try and keep up. I was forced to constantly trace swords throwing them at saber dividing his attention before I found an opening killing the bastard. The last fight with saber I fought at a distance using EMIYA's bow firing broken c-rank swords at saber until he was dead.

And now my last servant battle with Diarmuid Ua Duibhne as my final opponent who now stands in front of me spears at the ready. {Umm…Gudako are you sure you can beat this guy? I know he supposed to be a 3-star so he should be weaker than the last one but I'm getting bad vibes from the spears he is holding. Never mind how extremely attractive he is…um did I say that out loud?} Summer then blushes trying to hide her face from me.

Of course, that bastard's mole is already making women fall for him seeing Summer trip over herself. Hell, it's affecting me partially but my need to kill the playboy and take those spears from him overwrites everything. 'Well ignoring your growing crush for the playboy.' {I don't have a crush!} Summer tries to deny.

'I know the hard part of this fight would be his two spears Gáe Dearg the Crimson Rose of Exorcism is a demonic scarlet spear; a two-meter long spear that renders magical enhancements and projections useless by severing all ties with magical energy. And the other spear Gáe Buidhe: Yellow Rose of Mortality, also translated as The Golden Rose of Mortality is a cursed spear 1.4 meters long that inflicts wounds that cannot be healed naturally or with magecraft.'

{Wait you're saying his spears can both nullify you magic and inflict wounds that won't heal. How is fighting this beautiful man a good idea?} It takes moment for Summer to realize what she said before blushing as red as my former bodies red hair.

'Truthfully Diarmuid is one of the worst opponents I could ever fight as an Archer.'

{Then how are you supposed to fight him?} asked a still blushing Summer.

'Simple my dear Summer I'll go full Berserker and launch broken traced swords at the bastard. Now soak in Lancer's devilishly handsome face cause I'm about to tear it apart.'

I smirk at the bastard standing right in front of me then I trace countless swords in the air "Trace on Armaments Lock" The swords then hang in the air pointing at lancer. "Continuous Fire!"

I then launch countless broken c-rank swords right at lancer which he responds of course with his spears as he blocks the onslaught of swords but soon figures out that the swords explode on contact. Lancers are then put on the defensive which I, of course, capitalize on this tracing both Kanshou and Bakuya and then I fire rune bullets straight at the bastard.

Unfortunately, Lancer's Mind's Eye and lightning-fast spearsmanship deflected all projectiles before it landed. {Wow he deflected it all those attacks so easily Gudako how are you supposed to defeat him when he seems so invincible?} asked Summer worriedly.

'Simple Summer I'll just have to get up and fight the bastard personally.' Seeing that my rune bullets weren't affecting him I detraced my guns then took out two swords from my inventory the first was a silver sword wielded by the saber version of Giles de Rais and Chevalier d'Eon's saber. I'm lucky I obtained Giles sword back in the Ranma verse and just obtained Chevalier's saber. Now with Giles sword in my right and the saber in my left, I reinforce the blades to the max as I charge straight at Lancer while continuing to launch broken swords at him.

Lancer, of course, sees my charge as he quickly makes a beeline to meet me while deflecting swords trying to endure the explosions. It only took us a moment until we both closed the distance with both of our swords and spears clashed as we continued to swing our blades at each other at lightning-fast speeds trying to skewer the other.

Unfortunately for me trying to keep up with Lancer's lightning-fast Spears was proving harder than I thought especially with trying to wield 2 swords that weren't Kanshou and Bakuya. The swords I was wielding were too different from the other and I wasn't used to wielding them, so I was getting manhandled for a bit.

After narrowly avoiding a spear to the face I dropped both of my swords deciding fighting with swords were useless instead relying on my fox/cat claws as I fight him hand to claw. I found that my claws were able to deflect his spears and using my new berserker monstrous strength I was able to fight him using martial arts.

It wasn't too long before the broken swords managed to skewer one of his arms which gave me an opening to tear right into his side before finally ripping one of his arms off then capitalizing on this opportunity I sent the rest of my swords right into his back before using my other claw to slice his neck open. Once he was immobilized, I drew runes on his body then detonated them blowing him up.

{You actually did it! For a minute there I was worried he might actually kill you." Said Summer in relief.

'Of course, I won but now You still need to fight him four more times before I can get those spears he has.' I said confidently to Summer.

{Four more times! Are you insane!} exclaimed Summer?

'Maybe a little bit but I really need those Spears, after all, I was trained by Scathach to be a lancer not to mention I used to have a Lancer card originally so yeah, I'm a Lancer. Also, I really miss having a badass spear in my hands.'

Summer just stares at me before sighing worriedly. {I honestly not sure what to do with you? You are really pushing your luck here, but I don't I'll be able to stop you anyway.}

'Aw I knew you understand, now come on we got to kick lancer's ass four more times!'

After having my talk with Summer, I went right back at fighting Lancer. For the second and third fight, I continued using my martial arts skills with my berserker monstrous strength to tear into Lancer while throwing broken swords to keep him off balance. For the fourth fight, I used my speed to get in close and draw runes on his body while using my tail and claws to block his spear before blowing him up.

For the last fight, I really wanted to give it to him, so I traced the stake and chains Medusa uses and threw them at Lancer. Lancer, of course, blocked them, but I continue tracing many more stake in chains as they circled around him forming a chained cage. I then sent more stakes and chains as I ran straight at him using my berserker strength forcing him to defend himself from me. This, of course, was his first mistake with one of the stakes and chains grabbing one of his arms immobilizing it. I then attacked again forcing him to block with the other arm which gave me the opportunity for another stake and chain to immobilize his other arm with more chains wrapping around his legs.

Smirking at his situation I grabbed his arm holding Gae Dearg which he refused to let go bending his arm forcing the spear to point at Lancer's chest. Just as I was about to recreate the epic moment in Fate Zero Diarmuid unexpectedly starts yelling at me.

"How dare you do such underhanded tactics to subdue me! This was supposed to be a fight of honor between knights fighting fairly but instead, you use nothing but tricks! Have you no honor!" yelled Lancer as I send swords into his back forcing him to cough up blood with some blood pouring out his eyes.

I was stunned for a moment that Lancer was talking coherently somehow. But then I got a wicked idea seeing as he is himself his honor is intact which means I can get more suffering out of him. "Honor seriously who the hell needs something as useless as that anyway. The only thing honor will do for anyone is get them killed example in point you fool. Just look at yourself you're tied up and bound by chains and you're about to die by your own spear; look at what you're so-called honor has done for you were a fool!" I then chuckle for a bit. "And now I'm going to enjoy killing you nice and slow." I then laugh at the fool like a maniac.

Lancer, of course, Glares back at mean defiantly. "Do you think such a beautiful maiden would say such distasteful things leaves a bad taste in my mouth. For a moment your words reminded me of another bastard I met by the name of EMIYA; oh, how I loathe that name. That despicable man had no honor in his body who would do anything to obtain his goals."

Oh, so he remembers Kiritsugu Emiya; oh, I going to have fun with this. "You know it's funny you mentioned him considering we both share a name." Lancer's eyes widen at the news of this as he glares at me which causes my smile to widen even further. "Now where are my manners I have forgotten to introduce myself I am Gudako EMIYA a pleasure to both meet and kill you." I give a little dark chuckle at that.

Lancer's face then contorts to outright rage. "EMIYA! I should have known. You're a spawn of that dishonorable bastard! Curse you and all who are spawned from that monster!"

"Aw, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," I said in a sarcastic manner which he continued to look at me in disgust. Keeping a firm grip on the spear I press it to his chest where his heart is before I lean in close to his ear. "Oh, and Lancer if you're wondering what happened to your former master and his lover my dear old man had his assistant kill them both. The look of utter despair on the blond pricks face was priceless as he watched his wife die. Just like you; Now DIE Diarmuid Ua Duibhne!"

Using all my strength I thrust the red spear slowly into lancer's chest while laughing like a maniac furtherly humiliating him as he coughs up more blood while screaming curses at me not that I cared as his suffering was practically music to my ears. But at last all good things come to an end as Diarmuid takes his last breath when the spear pierces his heart killing him causing his body to disappear in motes of light.

As I was still laughing, I noticed both of Lancer's spears were left behind so going to the I picked them up. The moment I did I got a notification on my scroll telling me I obtained both. I couldn't help but laugh at how I obtained both these awesome spears as well as watch that playboy fool Lancer get what was coming to him. Not that I hated him or anything but that ability to charm women with a look was pissing me off especially the thoughts invading my mind making want to sleep with him. Seriously I'm already in a relationship with two other guys back home and I'm not cheating on them…wait my original self is still with them so actually I'm a copy who's memories will transfer back after I'm done here so maybe having a relationship here might not be too bad. No forget it relationships here is a bad idea especially with the body I'm in; at best I'll have sex buddies since my original self will probably think those memories as wet dreams.

Yeah that's what I'll do besides this isn't my body it's Summer so I'm not cheating in any way. Though I doubt there are many men out there that pique my interest. Well, guess I'll go look over my rewards then.

Summer POV:

Well, that was a disturbing fight. I had just witnessed Gudako final clash with that handsome…I mean Mr. Diarmuid if I remember his name correctly and I have to say that was more a slaughter than a fight. It was especially disturbing when Diarmuid started talking like a normal person showing he wasn't just a wraith of a hero of the past that I was led to believe. I still need to get Gudako to tell me the stories of the hero's as they are heroes I never heard of and I bet Ruby would love to hear about them.

Besides from that watching Gudako kill him was horrifying. I used to watch Grimm kill people but it's another thing together to see another person kill another. The fact that Gudako was using my body to kill sir Diarmuid was even more disturbing as I was watching it twisted version of myself kill someone especially with all that blood splashed over my body's face making me look like a demented crazy person the way she was laughing at his suffering that made me even back away fearing my body snatcher for the first time.

Keeping a relative distance from my bodies new resident I watch she her laughter start to die down. Listening closely, I hear her mumble something about new outfits? She takes out my former scroll now modified by whatever Gudako did with it and starts pushing buttons. In a moment Gudako body is then enveloped in light for a second before dying down revealing that she is no longer wearing that blue magician outfit or Caster outfit as she called it and is now wearing a tight dark teal outfit (Diarmuid Ascension form 3) acting all giddy over it while she practices wielding both of her new spears.

I watch her practice with her new spears for a couple of minutes before she stops making both spears disappear in motes of light most likely being put into her strange invisible inventory. Now watching her back on my former scroll for a few minutes sighing I decided to fear her is being stupid since I'm a ghost sort of so she can't hurt me… I think.

Floating over to her I asked her what she was doing as well as inform her about the blood still on her(mine) face. {Ah Gudako you know you still have blood on your face maybe you should wipe it off?}

Gudako attention turns to me causing me to flinch due to how disturbing her blood-soaked face looks. Gudako then touches her face and looks at the blood now on her hand. "Oh, I was so preoccupied with my new spears and outfit I completely overlooked that little tidbit." Gudako then uses the end of her shirt to wipe the blood off before going back to the scroll.

There was still some blood in her hair, but I guess she can deal with it later as I'm more curious about what she is doing. {Um Gudako so what are you doing on mine…I mean your scroll?}

Gudako then turns to me then looks back at her scroll. "I'm just going over everything I obtained from those servant battles."

That catches my interest. {So, what did you get?}

"The rewards I obtained from Bedivere were both his servant outfit, his silver arm, and 11 rates. From Chevalier, I got his saber which you saw and 6% sync rate. And lastly, Diarmuid gave me his outfit that I'm now wearing, his two spears and 13% sync rate."

Gudako then starts mumbling something while holding her fingers up; it looked like she was counting. Gudako then snaps out of what she was doing snapping her finger. "Ah-ha, I now have 56% sync rate for my archer class. As for my berserker class… I unfortunately only got 39% sync rate since I only used my berserker abilities on Lancer. Man, I wish I knew sooner that I had to use the class skill in the battle to obtain sync points. Oh well, at least I now can use Archer's outfit and use B-rank phantasms now."

Well, she appears very happy now, so I guess she is back to her normal self. At least it's better than what she was doing earlier. {So Gudako are we going to head back home now it's getting late.}

Gudako then gives a wide smile. "Not yet, I think I held this off long enough but it's time to summon Cu Chulainn. It will be nice to meet my brother student. I'll bet we'll have much to talk about considering we both were trained by Scathach shishou."

Gudako then starts drawing weird symbols on the ground in a circle. {Cu Chulainn? Who exactly is he?}

Gudako finishes drawing her weird magic circle then starts tapping on her scroll. Me being obviously curios had to ask. {Um…what exactly are you doing?}

Gudako then taps something on the scroll before the circle with the weird symbols started to glow. "Isn't obvious I'm about to summon Cu now sit back and watch the show."

Taking her advice, I continue to watch the magic circle glow before it is encompassed by a bright light that I had to cover my eyes. When the light started to die down particles of light gather in the center of the circle then started to form into the shape of a man. From his appearance, he is a blue hair man with red eyes wearing white and prominently blue leather with a fur hoodie. Now that I got a good look, he is wearing the same outfit Gudako normally wears.

The blue hair man then looks around then starts examining himself before sighing tirelessly while rubbing the back of his head. "Huh how strange, I was summoned again even though I'm already contracted to a master and I still feel the connection; oh well no use crying over spilled milk. Damn! I was materialized as a Caster too. Man, this suck; curse my terrible luck."

The blue hair man then sets his sights on Gudako. "Ah, I guess you are my new master then. Well nice to meet you I'm Caster; might I ask the name of my…obviously beautiful new master?"

Oh, so this guy likes to flirt. I should have known with the way his eyes keep roaming over Gudako's(my) body. Gudako raises an eyebrow at the comment before shrugging. "A pleasure to meet a fellow student of Scathach Shishou, I'm Gudako Emiya I'm certain we'll get along famously."

Caster's eyes then raise in surprise at the mention of her name as if he recognized it. "Wait did you say your name was Gudako missy?"

Gudako then looks at Caster curiously. "Yeah, my name is Gudako why are you asking?"

Caster just blinks for several moments before sighing. "Oh, it's nothing it's just that my last master who had gone missing just so happened to have the same name. You know it's kind of strange, but you sort of remind me of her and it doesn't help that you're a redhead too or that your amber-gold eye gives off that same nostalgic feeling."

Gudako head tilts to the side as she stares at Caster. I watch her not react for a few seconds until she shakes her head before taking out her scroll tapping something. I wonder what she is doing and by chance does Caster and Gudako know each other? Its obvious Gudako knows of Caster but she didn't talk like she knew him personally. As for Caster, he said he knew someone who had Gudako's name and the description about the eyes is something Gudako's real body has in common.

Before I could ponder any further a light started shining from the scroll then a ring of fire appeared below Gudako before it quickly spread encompassing the area. I didn't have time to react before I felt myself being pulled in by whatever strange force engulfing the area.

Gudako's inner World

Gudako POV

Walking through the watery landscape I find myself back in my inner world. This place is still serene as the last time I was here and the earth hanging above in the sky is still beautiful. Hmm, it looks like it worked. I'm glad I can use my scroll to activate my inner world so I can enter my mind; of course, I still can't use it for battle until I figure out the rest of my aria.

Looking around I see both Caster Cu and Summer are here as well. Cu is looking around surveying the new environment he found himself in. As I walk over to Cu with Summer also walks over to us. "Gudako why did you bring us here." asked Summer.

"To make explaining some stuff easier. Also, I don't like eavesdroppers so a little insurance." Both Summer and I then walk over to Cu standing in front of him.

As Cu's attention is now on us his expression morphs into shocked surprised at the sight of me then into confusion when he looked at Summer. "Masters? Eh, how are you here master? No more importantly where the hell where you master? We've all been worried about you."

Worried about me; and who are we? Cu acting like he knows me and the only person I can think he can be referring to by master is Ritsuka Fujimaru the protagonist of FGO. Wait did he say his master was missing…no way there can't be any connection between me and FGO's Master…unless that immortal bastard. "Hey Cu, sorry to say this but I'm not your master I just happen to look like her. It's just a coincidence."

Please let it be a coincidence. Cu then crosses his arm as he stares at me. "Yeah nice joke their master but I would know it's you. The connection I have with you is still there. I thought it was odd that I was summoned by another master when I was still contracted to you but of course it was you who summoned me Gudako."

Wait there is a connection between us? Goddamn, it Zelretch what the hell did you do! "Um, I'm pretty sure I'm not your Gudako. You obviously have me confused with someone else. We've never met before."

Caster Cu has a look of disbelief on his face obviously not believing me. "We never met before. Seriously after everything we've been through. I'm hurt really you wound my heart." Cu places his hand to his heart dramatically.

Man, this guy is such a drama queen. Cu then walks over to me patting my head then starts to rub it messing it up. "Seriously if this is your idea of a joke where you tell me you have amnesia I'm not laughing. Now come on we should hurry up and contact Chaldea. Everyone has been worried about you especially Mash. She hasn't been the same ever since you've gone missing."

Wait did he say, Mash. Huh eh, my head.

Flashback

Chaldea Ruined Central Area

I finally made it to the central area where Mash and the other Master candidates are. The moment I entered the room I was greeted to the sight of an inferno. The entire room was on fire making it hard to breathe, but I had to look for survivors. "Fou stay close to me. I don't want you getting caught in this fire okay." "Fou" Fou makes that cute sound affirmative.

Now getting back to business I look around the blazing room and find an area where these pods were located. Realizing this is the coffins the master is supposed to use. Seeing that the Coffins were still closed the other master candidates we're still in their coffins which meant maybe Mash might be inside too. I ran over to them trying to someway get them out but only to find that they were completely still sealed in. Seeing there was nothing I could do to help them I continue looking for Mash checking all the pods not finding her in anyone.

**Announcement B**

**System switching to the final phase up Rayshift. Coordinates, AD 2004, January 30****th****, Fuyuki Japan. Laplace's shifting protection established. Singularity's additional factor slot secured. Unsummon Program set. Please start final adjustments.**

Ignoring the announcement, I continue my trek through this inferno hoping to find my new friend Mash. After about a minute of searching, I hear a groan. Recognizing that it was a person making that sound I ran to it immediately only to find Mash trapped under a stone slab.

"Mash!" I run to the side without a thought with Fou jumping off my shoulder sitting next to Mash. Looking at Mash's state it was obvious that half her body was crushed from the waist down if that growing pool of blood was any indication. Even I could tell that she was going to make it.

Mash turns to me looking at me sadly. "I'm glad…you're here Senpai. I see you noticed my situation…That's right, thank you…for understanding. Please Gudako, you need to…get out of here."

Before I could protest another announcement is heard.

**Warning all observation staff. Chaldea's state has changed. Now rewriting Sheba's near future prediction data. Unable to detect the existence of mankind. 100 years in the near future on earth. Unable to confirm human survivors. Unable to guarantee mankind's future.**

Mash looks solemnly at the burning room. "Chaldea…has turned bright red…No never mind that"

**Central Area sealed. 180 seconds till internal containment procedure. **

"They shut off the area…Now we can't get out." Said, Mash.

"That's right we're in the same boat now." Well, this looks bad but I'm certain I can find a way out somehow…but that still leaves Mash.

**Carton vitals master's baseline not reached. Rayshift requirement not Met. Searching for qualifying master… Found. Candidate No. 48 Gudako reset as Master. Unsummon Program start. Spiritron Conversion start.**

Mash then looks up to me. "…um Sen…pai? Would you mind…holding my hand?" I immediately grab her hand without a second thought. I knew from her expression alone that she was pleading to not be left alone. I know I should be worried about my own safety but that isn't important right now. Mash needs me above all else to be here even if…these are her final moments. I just refused to let her die alone.

**Rayshift starting in **

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Procedures clear. First Order Commencing Operation.**

Flashback End

Shaking my head from the sudden rush of…memories. Wait haven't I've been dreaming of stuff similar to this back in Nerima. I vaguely remember seeing images that reminded me of the events I played in FGO only more vivid and in person. But they were just dreaming that I thought were cool and hoped I would get more as they were cool dreams.

Please don't tell me those were memories of the real Gudako. Zelretch what the actual fuck did you do!

Before pondering any further I find myself being held onto by Summer who was checking my head like a mother worrying over her sick child. "Gudako are you alright? You blacked out back there and was curled up on the ground."

Cu is also standing over me looking worried. "Hey eh ah, Miss how master doing? Is she going to be all right?"

Summer looks to Cu. "Yes Caster, Gudako is fine. From what I gathered from my stay here is that she was in rem sleep. Most likely caused by a repressed memory forcing her to further into her mind to relive it. Oh, I haven't introduced myself I'm Summer Rose. I'm the original owner of this body until your master took vacancy here."

Cu then has an oh face. "So that's why you look like what my master looked like when I was summoned here. So, the kid has fused another person's body. Man, that's going to be weird to explain back home. Hopefully, we'll be able to separate you two I think everyone would like Gudako back to her normal self."

Summer then sighs. "You and me both. I really like to have full control of my body again. I really like to go home to see my family my daughter is waiting for me."

Cu expression softens at the saddened face of Summer. "So, you have a kid of your own. Don't worry I'm certain my master will make certain you two are reunited. She likes to help people in need. Though I got to know why is it that you in here is slightly different from the you outside? The outside version's hair is much redder and has monochromic eyes and not to mention your body is more filled…"

Summer eye then twitches in agitation. "I think that's enough. All I concluded from my time with Gudako are some of my features are merging with Gudako, so my body is a mix of us both together." Summer huffs at Cu looking down then look at me realizing I was awake listening to their conversation. "Gudako your awake?"

Getting off Summer's lap I stand in front of both. "Yeah, I'm awake now. I just had a strange dream." Or perhaps it was a memory. It was too vivid, and it felt like I was there living through it. It felt far too real; I still feel the phantom heat of the fire.

Cu then pats me on the back. "Oh, good to see you back up master. Had me worried there for a second? Guess I should have expected you to jump back. Oh, and before I forget do you by chance know why the sphere thing over there is blinking? I tried to figure it out, but it won't work for me."

Huh, sphere? I look to where Cu was pointing finding the terminal in my mind blinking. It looks like I got some notification. It normally is connected to my iPad (Scroll) so I might have new mail, or something been updated. Heading over to the terminal I open it up finding the notification that I have new mail and from the looks of it its from the Administrator. So Zelretch sent me an email this out to be good.

Opening the mail, I start reading the message from Zelretch.

**Dear Minion No. 48**

**If you are reading this then that means you have summoned your first servant. Congratulations now I'm certain your now very confused now considering the servant knows you already. **

**If you are wondering why then let me explain that when you were first reincarnated, I told you I was too lazy to remake your body, so I used your FGO avatar instead. Well, I lied, actually I had fused you and the actual main FGO protagonist together. Why do you ask? Well, Gudako got in a certain life-threatening accident and well we couldn't let her die, could we.  
**

**Yes, I could have just let Roman handle it and fix her up, but it wouldn't solve Gudako's self-doubt about being a master. I watched her enough to know she was very inadequate and her chances of saving the world were slim. So, during my boredom, I thought I give her a hand to help her get stronger as that was her wish.**

**Now your wondering where you come incorrect. Well, the reason you were fused with the original Gudako was well you and she was actually one and the same in a way. You can say you are another an alternate reality version of her playing the FGO game. So, you can you were the real Gudako behind the curtains or screen. Also, the fact you both have similar personalities is proof of that.**

**Now understand the reason I was able to fuse you both together was you both wished to be better versions of yourself. Gudako wanted to be stronger and not feel like a burden to Mash or her servants. You felt like you had no purpose and wished you had an interesting life like Gudako. Both were similar enough that I was able to fuse you both together seamlessly. **

**Now you're wondering why you didn't remember living Gudako life well you do, but they were suppressed for a while making your memories the primary. Gudako memories started to surface through your mind a few months later but by then you just that you thought it wasn't really that it was a dream. It also didn't help that you were preoccupied training in the Ranma ½ world having amazing adventures of your own, so you just ignored them. **

**Now I'm certain you like me to explain more to you, but this conversation is something I'm saving for the original you in the Ranma ½ world when they reach the second world soon. I rather not explain things twice. I gave you enough information to think about it coming with your own conclusions. Good Luck.**

**Sincerely the Troll King**

**P.S And yes if you're wondering if you must go to Chaldea to fix the Singularity then yes. You still must finish those last two Singularity and not in-game but in person. Don't worry it will be your original selfs job when she reaches the second world. Have fun! **

After finishing reading the message my eye couldn't help but twitch in agitation. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that I'm the real Gudako as in the last master in Chaldea. That bloodsucking bastard made me the Master of all Chaldea. On paper, it sounds awesome, but I heard about the 7th Singularity being the best Singularity but also the most terrifying and I supposed to complete it!

No what screw it! It's not my problem right now. This is the original me still in Ranma ½ world problem. She'll be dealing with it while I'm having fun here screw this. Before I could rant more in my head Cu places his hand on my head. "Ah, I think I get it now. So, our dear little master got herself caught up in the Troll king's mischief. I heard about him from the Chaldea staff." Cu then chuckles while messing up my hair. "I'm still not sure about this whole alternate you that you merged with, but I know for certain that you're the same Master I met in Fuyuki." Cu then starts giving me a good look over. "You know you actually do look stronger and more fit."

Knocking Cu's hand off my head fixing my hair. "Of course, I'm stronger. I was trained by Scathach shishou same as you."

"Oh, right you did say that but come on there's no way you could have survived shishou training." Said Cu.

I just glare at Cu for a minute before activating the terminal accessing my memories showing the segments of my memories with Ranma, Ryoga and I undergoing shishou insane training regimen. While Cu watches the training montage of Scathach terrorizing us Summer approaches me. "So that's why you brought us here. I guess having him watch your memories makes explaining some stuff much easier. Though I got to know who this Troll King is?"

"Trust me you don't want to know what to know. For your own sanity hope his involvement only revolves the ownership of this body. Anything else and we're bound to lose our minds with the kind of trouble he has in store with us." I'm already losing my mind with this whole I'm actually Gudako the last master of Chaldea thing and don't want to think about the whole Singularity thing.

"Um okay, I guess I won't ask more on the subject then." Said Summer.

Summer and I waited about half an hour until Cu were done watching some the training the boys and I underwent laughing at our misery especially when mini-Cu kicked our asses multiple times. "Oh, man so that what it looks to see someone going through Shishou training on the outside is like. Man, I got to watch more of this later. Oh, I can't wait to meet mini-me." Said Cu while he tries but fails to stop himself from laughing. Getting irritated with Cu I deactivated my reality marble returning us back to the outside world.

Forest

3rd POV

The two students of Scathach and their ghostly huntress campion are brought back to the forest. Gudako cracks her neck knocking the ache off before walking back in the direction of the Faunus Village. "Come on Cu were heading back to the village where we will be staying at for a while."

Cu snaps out of it looks in the direction of his master following her. "All right I'm coming." Cu looks around and sees Summer's ghostly form floating after his master. "Ah, Summer it looks like I can see you too. I didn't see you before but now I can. It's going to a bit strange seeing my master in a new body but from the looks of it…well, it's looking more like her old body now. I can still see you in there, but the bright red hair makes her look sort of like an older adult version of herself…a very nicely developed version of herself." Cu's lecherous eyes roam Gudako's new body as he walks behind her.

Summer, of course, notices this glare at him. {Hey, stop staring at my I mean Gudako's body like that! It's indecent!}

"Let do what he wants Summer I really don't care. Now come on we're running at top speed I like to get home right now." Said Gudako as she takes off at top speed.

Cu raises an eyebrow at this surprised to see his master running like a warrior of Ulster. Smirking he runs right after quick on her heels. 'So, my little master has become a warrior of Ulster under Shishou guidance. I can't help but feel proud of this. Heh, I can't wait to brag to everyone else that master has become a lot like me; hell, she is already wearing an outfit like my Lancer's form. I bet everyone back at Chaldea will be all jealous especially that red prick archer. Oh, can't wait to rub it in his face.'

The two-plus ghostly Summer quickly makes it back to the Faunus village in record time. When they arrived at the village the inhabitants greeted Gudako back happily as her time there fixing the village up has opened most up to accepting her. They as well approach her to ask her if she will come by to help fix anything as well too.

Of course, when the Faunus saw Caster, they were wary but Gudako told them he was a fellow student under the same Master who taught her so while he is here, he will be helping with fixing up the village. That helped ease their worry as the promise that they'll have two of them help with the village doubling the work.

After a couple of minutes of taking peoples request the two headed to Mr. Whitely house first to inform him of Caster Cu staying in the village. The discussion with Mr. Whitely was short. He was, of course, wary of Cu but trusted Gudako will keep an eye on him.

So now the two are at the front of Gudako shared house with Sylvia. "So, this is the place you're staying at not bad. You know you didn't have to go so far to get people to accept my presence here. I could easily just stay in spiritual form." Said Cu.

Gudako turns to Cu hitting him in the arm. "I know but I prefer you were walking about instead. I'm sure you do too. Besides I know you like fishing so now you don't have to worry about hiding from the Faunus."

Cu rubs his arm smiling. "Heh, thanks, master. I really appreciate it."

As the two enter the house they are greeted to the sight of Sylvia barely dressed, with another man Faunus. "Well, I believe that is my time to leave. Thanks again for the treatment, Sylvia. I can't wait for my next checkup." Said the other Faunus.

Sylvia smiles seductively at him. "Oh, I can't wait to see you next time." The other Faunus leaves with a big smile on his face. Sylvia attention than on the other two at the door. "Oh, your back Gudako; welcome home…Oh, and who is this handsome roguish friend of yours?"

Gudako rolls her eyes at Sylvia obvious flirting knowing she is already planning on jumping Cu's bones not that he won't mind. 'Man, almost forgot how much of a slut Sylvia is when she moved in with me. Didn't take long for me to learn she loves riding cock with all the men I mead customers coming in to see her. Hell, I woke up yesterday with her in my bed with some guy pounding her ass. Man, she and the Succubus bitch Lust would get along famously. Good thing she is hot.'

"This is my friend Cu. He was trained by the same master like me. He is my master's prized student. He will be living with us." Said Gudako.

Sylvia licks her lips. "Oh, I am loving this already. So how about its big boy? How about we get to know each other a little better.

Cu just stares at the barely dressed bunny girl. "Wow, I think I just died and went to heaven. Okay, Sylvia, I would love to know you better."

Gudako shakes her head quickly leaving the two by themselves while she heads up to her room. {I can't believe not 10 seconds after we came in the slut already trying to sleep with Caster} complained Summer.

Gudako waves her hand dismissively. "Who cares, let them do whatever." Gudako quickly heads upstairs entering her room before standing in front of the full-body mirror. Gudako dematerializes Diarmuid's outfit then materializes her archer outfit. From the appearance, it looks just like Archer Emiya's outfit except the midriff is exposed.

'Nah looks like the version Illya once wore in Illya Prisma.' Gudako checks her scroll checking optional outfits for archer finding various versions including Chloe (Kuro) version and the Sword Dancer version.

'You know I always did like the Sword Dancer version of Archer's outfit. It was always stylish.' Gudako then materializes a black turtle neck style shirt and a black skirt over which she wore a crimson mini-jacket that covered both of her arms, a matching duster that hung from her waist to hide her thighs while a pair of black knee-high stockings and black steel toe shoes covered her legs. Her long hair is then pulled back into a braided ponytail that was bound with a violet ribbon at the bottom of the braid near. All in all, she looks like a redheaded version of Sword Dancer Archerko.

{Wow you really look good Gudako. It really looks good on you. Now you really look like a huntress. But I feel like you're missing something…oh, a hoodie. I always have worn a hoodie so I think you should add a hoodie to the look.} said Summer.

"A hoodie?" Gudako looks at herself imagining a hoodie with the look. Nodding her head she traces a red hoodie to the mini jacket. "Hmm not bad…makes me look sort of like an Assassin." Gudako strikes several poses admiring her new look before turning around sticking he butt out causing the skirt to flip up exposing her white panties. "Perhaps I should add biker shorts underneath. Yeah, I go with that rather not have everyone see my panties." Projecting black biker, she puts them on. "There now the look is complete."

Summer revolves around Gudako checking out the new look. {Hmm nice you look great. I'm glad you added the shorts I would hate to have our panties showing every time we high kicked or an abrupt wind blew by.}

As they were admiring the new outfit the two-start hearing some strange yelling noises and moans downstairs. {Please, tell me that sound isn't what I think it is.} asked Summer.

"You mean two idiots having crazy monkey sex then yes. Now I'm going to get some sleep I'm too tired to do anything else today." Gudako lays down on her bed projecting some earplugs to help ignore the sounds downstairs as she starts to drift off to sleep knowing she was going to have a busy day tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. I will be doing another chapter for this too before I go back to my main story.

Though it may take me a while to finish the next chapter as I'm now playing my new Gundam game Battle Operations 2. I finally got my Japanese account working so I could download it. I honestly can't wait when I make a Gundam UC fanfic crossover but that's still a long way away.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY it is created by Monty Oum, it is owned by Rooster Teeth. And I don't own any Fate Stay Night/Fate Grand Order, it's owned by Type-Moon. I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I was procrastinating too much-watching youtube videos, playing games and my Grandpa died this Sunday so that dampened my mood. Having three days off work did help me finished so that helped. Well, enjoy the story.

* * *

1 Month later

Island of Patch

Qrow POV:

It's been a month since Tai, and I returned to Patch. A month since we learned of Summer's fate returning with only three of her severed limbs, her favorite cloak and her prized chained sickles (Kusarigama) Tempest.

Its been a month since we had to bring the bad news to both Ruby and Yang causing both to latch onto Tai and myself as they cry their eyes out over their mother's death albeit stepmother for Yang.

It's been two weeks since I moved in with to Tai's home and started living with the family. Ruby's constant crying and pleading for me not to leave her too might have played a huge factor in my decision. It wasn't my first choice as I really wanted to do nothing more than get lost for a while in a bar drinking myself until I drowned out all this memories and emotions but with the state Tai is in and how badly the kids are taking it they need all the help they can get.

It's been a week since we started organizing Summer's funeral. We held it off long enough knowing it was best to get it out of the way. The girls obviously didn't want a funeral as they knew that it meant it was final that Summer was truly gone and that she won't be coming back. They held up for a long-time hoping Summer would walk through the door saying everything will be all right. Heh honestly Tai and I were hoping for the same thing but then we remember the limbs we found that we had cremated, and that little hope soon dies.

It wasn't long after Ozpin personally visited our home sending his condolence claiming responsibility for sending her on the mission. He even offered to pay for the funeral services as he is doing the same for the other huntsman he sent. Part of me wanted to deck Ozpin telling him to shove it but I didn't because I didn't blame him, but I did blame myself more for not taking the mission instead. I was supposed to take the mission and it was only due to Summer's insistence that I take a break from my constantly going on Ozpins little missions stayed my hand. So, taking Ozpin's offer he paid for the funeral services relieving some of the burdens on the family now that money isn't an issue.

So yeah here we are now at the cliffside of Patch where Summer's favorite spot to enjoy the view is where we placed Summer's grave. An empty grave as we didn't find her body and with the parts of her body, we did find we planned to be scattered in the wind. I believed Summer talked about that she preferred having her ashes scattered to the winds preferably over having her body rot in the ground; also, because it was poetic.

The gravestone which we are now standing in front of is engraved with Summer's Rose's emblem along with the words, "Summer Rose / Thus Kindly I Scatter". I believe that was from an old poem that Summer liked to read if I remember correctly.

At the funeral, there were a few friends we all knew from our time in Beacon as well as fellow Huntsmen we met on jobs who came to pay their respects. Even Ozpin was here and for once he wasn't drinking any coffee. Standing in front of the grave baring Summer's emblem I couldn't help but think of those good times we had back at Beacon when team STRQ was first formed when my sister wasn't too much of a bitch, Tai and I were as thick as thieves and Summer was the cute naïve new girl on campus.

Those were the good days but before I could reminisce more, I feel a tug on my pants leg. Looking down I see little Ruby holding my leg staring at me in the eye with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong kiddo? Shouldn't you be with your dad and sister?"

Ruby wipes her face trying to get the snot and tears off and looks in the direction where Tai and Yang were right beside us with Yang holding on to her father's leg hiding her face most likely trying to not let anyone see her crying. "Yang…needs dad more."

Ruby then looks back up to me. "I don't want to interrupt them. Um…uncle Qrow can I stay here with you?"

Looking at Ruby's eyes that were just like Summers I knew I couldn't say no. "Of course, Ruby, I'm here for you."

Ruby sniffs tightening her hold on my leg. "Um…Uncle Qrow why did Mom have to go away? Couldn't she stay with us? Why did she have to die?"

Damn, I had feeling she might ask something like this but now what's the best way to break down to her. Man, Summer was better when it came to topics like this. "Erm well Ruby it's well it's not that your mother wanted to leave Ruby. It's just that it was simply her time."

I scratch my head embarrassingly out of habit while Ruby's eye droop down. Getting down on my knee I place my hand on Ruby's head as I bring her next to me. "I'll just be frank with you kid. Sometimes bad things happen to good people. It's no one's fault that Summer didn't come back. She is a huntress, just like your father and me. We know the risk each time we go on a mission to fight Grimm that it might be our last. None of us know when our time will come, we can only live our lives to the fullest until that day arrives."

"But couldn't anything have been done to make sure Mom didn't die and came back home?" asked Ruby with hope in her eye.

I give a long sigh thinking again about what if this happened instead. "I don't know kid. Maybe if I went on the mission instead of your mother then yes, she would be alive but what if this happened instead doesn't change the fact what happened. Sorry kid but there is no guarantee that if something different happened meant the outcome would be better or worse."

Ruby fidgets a bit. "But uncle Qrow you're the strongest Huntsman ever! Mom even said so. She also said if there was ever any trouble like this a huge monstrous Grimm terrorizing people, you'll always be there to kick its butt! No matter how big it is because we can always count on you to save the day. If you were there, I'm sure you would of beat any Grimm you fought against just like in all the stories mom talked about you; you're a real hero."

I can't believe Summer said that about me. Heh I guess I should have expected that she might make me out like I'm some kind of hero. "Hmm thanks for the vote of confidence kid but I'm not invincible nor am I a hero."

Ruby shakes her head in denial. "Mom said you would deny it saying you doing that means you are a hero." Ruby then flashes the cutest cheekiest smile at me.

"Oh, then if I'm a hero then what about your dad? Isn't he also a hero?" I responded back.

Ruby then giggles. "Of course not, Daddy too goofy to be a hero."

Tai overhears this looks in this direction which I then smirk at him. I can't help but smirk at that answer as that's another point as the cool uncle. "Well Tai goofiness aside how are you feeling now?"

Ruby's expression then falls down a bit. "I'm feeling a little better. I just wished mom was still with us."

I then hug Ruby hoping to comfort her. "I do too kiddo. I'm really going to miss her." Ruby and I stay like that the rest of the funeral.

The funeral last for another hour and a half before people start leaving saying their final goodbyes to Summer. It wasn't long until it was only just me Tai, the kids and surprisingly Ozpin still left.

Tai then turns to me holing Yang by the hand. It was obvious from Yang's red face she was crying. "Hey Qrow, I'm taking the girls back in the house. I think they had enough of today; time they get some rest."

"Yeah good idea. Here take Ruby." I give Ruby a tug in Tai direction. Ruby looked a little reluctant to leave me but went to her father.

"Oh, and Qrow before I forget the headmaster of Signal Academy offered me a teaching job at Signal and extended an invitation to you as well. I was wondering if you like to join me. Now that Summer is…gone I like to spend more time with the girls so working at Signal could keep us closer at home so how about you?"

Hmm, becoming a teacher at Signal. Never thought anyone would offer me something like that. I'm not sure if that something I want to do but Tai needs help raising the girls. As great of a father he is he isn't stern enough to keep them in line Yang that firecracker being the prime example as she runs off the moment your eyes are off her like when she took Ruby with a week ago looking for my sister only to be attacked by a Grimm. Thank goodness I found them in time or else we had another tragedy on our hand.

"Hmm I'm not sure. I'm not exactly teacher material as you know. And I'm not sure if I like the idea of dealing with all those kids." I replied.

Tai just laughs it off. "Oh, come on Qrow you would be great with kids. The girls are always asking when you are coming back from your missions."

Before I could reply Ozpin approaches us. "Excuse me you two but I like to talk with Qrow here about a certain matter."

Tai's eyebrow rose at this. "What do want Qrow for Ozpin? Wait you're not asking Qrow to go on another one of your missions Ozpin. I know Qrow maybe your best man for the job, but Summer just died because of one those missions you sent her on! And now you want to send Qrow on another one. You know now that I think about its Ozpin Raven suddenly left us after coming back shaken up after one of your secretive missions! Don't you think taking one of us was enough I can't help but think Ozpin that your trying to destroy our family the way."

I place my hand up Infront of Tai interrupt him from his tirade. I know Tai is still bitter over Raven leaving after that mission Ozpin gave her blaming him. Which is why he no longer goes on any of Ozpins missions anymore like we used to when we were all together. Tai was always skeptical of the special missions Ozpin gave us never understanding the importance which is why he was the only one excluded from Ozpin inner circle.

The three of us believe in Ozpin cause because we know it's important that we defeat Salem as that may be our best chance to beat back the Grimm. But Raven didn't exactly believe in the cause, but she was an asset Ozpin wanted which is why she got the more special missions even was sent on more important missions without us.

It was obvious Ozpin was trying to get her on his side but Raven just had a natural curiosity that wanted to learn all the secrets Ozpin had. It was that last mission she took from Ozpin that shook her that she immediately left. I knew she only kept on the missions because she always had a way out but seeing her come back from that mission, she really looked spooked.

"Enough Tai. Sorry Ozpin we had a long day let's take somewhere else." I gesture Ozpin to a spot away from Tai and the girls but before I could walk over their I find something is pulling my pants leg.

Looking down I see Ruby's sad face. "Uncle Qrow are you leaving again? Please don't go! Please don't leave me I don't want you to…die."

Ruby starts to visibly cry which Yang to go over to her side hugging her. "Calm down sis uncle Qrow won't die. He too strong for any stupid Grimm. He would never lose."

I kneeled down patting Ruby's head. "Relax kiddo I'm not going anywhere I'm just talking to an old friend I'll be right back okay."

Ruby sniffs trying to calm down. "…okay…promise you'll be right back."

"Promise now I 'll see what my friends wants." I get up to leave heading to where Ozpin is waiting to leave the girls with Tai who then leads them back to the house.

As I approach Ozpin he already starts talking before I can say anything. "Sorry for bringing you away from your family Qrow but there is a small reconnaissance mission I want you on."

Had a feeling he was going to ask something like that. "Is this mission connected to Salem?"

Ozpin shakes his head. "Unfortunately, I don't know. The location is on the unknown unexplored continent Crucible."

The Crucible. "But wasn't Tai and I just there. Not to mention you sent Summer there and got her killed. What's so important about this that you want me to run reconnaissance?" I'm not liking where this is going.

"In the peninsula of the Crucible where more plant life is more evident there are small villages where refugees mainly Faunus started building trying to live there. Recently we learned from Summer's earlier reports that most of the villages were destroyed by the Grimm. We just learned recently one of the villages had not only survived but thrived. Importantly the village quickly grew into a small city a week ago."

A new city was built for the Faunus. "I was just there not long ago and the villages that were still up were rural how did they build their city in a mere month?"

Ozpin shakes his head placing his hands behind his back. "I'm not sure how which is why I wanted you to investigate. This is far too strange that the Faunus suddenly created a city in a mere month. I'm certain someone or something is behind this sudden development.

I then just laugh for a moment. "I bet old man Schnee might be having a heart attack now that the Faunus have their own city. Maybe that Faunus terrorist group will stop their attacks. Heh fat chance of that happening."

This is no laughing matter Qrow. Can I count on you on this matter?" asked Ozpin.

I stop laughing scratching my chin thinking about it. "Hmm I'm not sure Ozpin. My nieces really want me to stay near home now that Summer is gone. Well this is just a simple reconnaissance job so I'm certain a Faunus agent would do better. I'll be taking up that Signal teaching job Tai offered me."

Ozpin stares at me at surprise then smiles. "It's unfortunate you won't take the job, but I see you taking care of your family first is important to you Qrow. Though never imagined you taking a teaching job; just remember no drinking on campus."

I wave him off dismissively. "Yeah yeah I know. See yeah Ozpin." Turning away from Ozpin I start heading back to the Rose Xao-Long home.

A city for Faunus. I admit I'm a little curious but right now I like to at least keep watch of the last thing Summer left behind. I'm certain if I left Ruby wouldn't stop crying anyway. Hmm Ruby, I can't help but wonder if Summer and I had a kid it probably be…nah stupid thought. No reason dwelling on what could have been. Right now, I have two nieces that need me and that's more important.

Gudako POV:

Well it's been a whole month since I summoned Caster Cu here. I have to say having my personal dog I mean servant sorry Cu Scathach shishou bad habits are rubbing off me. Moving on having Cu as my partner in crime made fixing up the village a hell of a lot easier. Especially since he was much better at it, so we really went to town renovating the place.

Taking a page from the FGO Summer event odyssey we had built new houses that were both western and eastern in the design. Once most of the houses were set up was figuring out a power source that will help power the village.

I settle on making a hydroelectric power plant as there was a river close to the village and a wind power plant. Having both power sources I wasn't too worried about running out of power very soon and the people here loved how they didn't have to rely on portable generators that kept breaking down anymore.

With our power source secured I pretty much had extra time to just help around the village no town yeah, I guess it's more a town now. While I set Cu to fix up the road making them look decent as well as make proper sidewalks, I along with Sylvia helped the farmers set up wheat, corn and rice fields and just about any other produce we could grow so we have a variety of vegetables to eat.

We also helped build a ranch for the cattle they intend to put in here after the Faunus make a trip in town to buy some barn animals like cows, chicken, and sheep. Of course, that also lead me to renovate the ship they had that was a rundown little yacht making it twice almost three times bigger and better than before. I pretty much modeled the yacht after the Sovereign Luxury Yacht which many of the Faunus absolutely fell in love with the ship, I made for them especially the old ship captain happy he has a real ship to sail now.

So, after a nice Luxuries trip to Vale market one of the only few places that won't rip-off the Faunus, we were able to buy some farm animals for the ranch. I have to say that seafaring trip wasn't half bad since the accommodations were really nice in the Sovereign. Sure, there wasn't any first-class drinks or food which would have made it perfect but the trip itself was amazing. It was made better with the people that came with us mainly Silvia, Alani and her family, Klein and family as well as a few others enjoying the trip.

It was nice just letting every have a nice break from all their troubles and just enjoy the sea. Even Summer was enjoying the trip especially when I let her have control of my body for a while so she can play with Alani and the other kids in my place as I was completely tuckered out.

After our mini-vacation, I went around town helping a few people set up some stuff. I ended up helping an old Faunus couple set up a bookstore as well as help Cu make an Aqueduct from the river, so our water supply was more accessible. While I was in town, I helped middle age Faunus entrepreneur set up their business by making it a Japanese open-air bath and a Cypress bath. I really wanted to try those but needed someone to maintain them, so this Faunus guy was just who I was looking for, so Mr. Seguin set a hotel that provided those accommodations.

Of course, you didn't have to stay at the hotel to enjoy the baths but having a hotel and staff to serve your needs is nice. The rest of the inhabitants especially liked the baths making them super popular. Heck in a mere week they were already filled to capacity, so Mr. Seguin was asking me to help expand the business with another hotel. So yeah I spent more time making another Hotel with its own baths to help relieve the first one; at least I get free access to the baths whenever I want which I better get considering I built the place and it was my idea in the first place so technically I own the place both of them. Besides from making hotels I did make a pizza joint as I really like pizza.

Another business I helped create was a Machine shop. It was pretty much a business that dealt with making weapons, armors, and special equipment. I know people needed something to better fix their equipment, so I made this place as the old blacksmith place was really run down. Of course, I utilized this place myself to make real versions of the gunblades Kanshou and Bakuya.

This was a little project long in the making as I made sure to use special metals, I still had from the FGO Summer event as well as the Gae Bolg Replica I got for the event for the bladed portion of the gunblades. Making the gunblades was a long process as I had to use all the information of how to make blades and guns from all the weapons and tools in my inner world. Luckily it was all worth it when I finished the final product with a lot of help with Runes to make the materials stronger. Of course, the Gunblades I produced were D+ or C- at best but that didn't matter. As long as I continued using them in public as well as continue upgrading them their fame will grow enhancing there soon be legend. It will especially help when I become famous enough that people will recognize me worldwide as well to help increase their history.  
As it stands now the town or maybe small city was pretty much complete. The Faunus were grateful of all my help that they decided to let me name their new city. I decided to call it Mac Anu which means 'The Son of a Goddess' it's the name of a town in a game I used to like to play called dot Hack. I'm just glad the people liked the named especially the meaning.

So, with the city now named Cu and I helped train some of the Faunus children wanting to become huntsmen as well as some of the in-training huntsmen as well. It was nice and funny using Scathach Shishou training regimen on our new students. Of the kids training was much lighter until they unlocked their aura with Alani and Velvet being my best student out of the kids now unlocking their aura. Cu was with other huntsmen mainly training the in-training Huntsmen to get them up to par.

I have to say training the little tykes wasn't too bad. It helped that I could switch out with Summer so she can continue teaching them when I was getting too tired or mostly annoyed with the kids.

Other than that, with what spare time I had during that month I went on 5 servant hunts the servants being Chacha, Frankenstein, Medea (Lily), Ruler Martha and Tamamo Cat with Cu backing me up. I wanted to concentrate on getting my Berserker class card to 100% so I was going to only use my berserker skills. I wanted to bide my time with my Archer card as I wanted to Summon Tamamo Cat first. I'm sure she can keep Cu and Emiya from killing each other as she is nice and should make the mood more bearable.

So, starting with my first battle with Chacha who one sad joke of a servant was really just overall pathetic. The girl could barely wield a sword correctly the way she was waving it around; sure, she had strength but that wasn't enough. I didn't waste too much time on her and just used my claws to shred her to pieces and did these five times.

My second battle was with Frankenstein and that was a real berserker. I had to stay on my toes in order to make sure she didn't hit me with that mace full of electricity. Trying to get in close was very dangerous so I had Cu fire a barrage of runes to keep her off balance while I get in close to tear her a part. Using that strategy, it wasn't hard after that to beat her. I continued this method beating her a total of five times.

The third servant was Medea Lily. It's a good thing she was the young one and not the older one as Lily was mainly a healer, so her spell wasn't all that powerful but still hurt when they hit. So, the combined force of Cu and I were easily able to overpower her defeating her a total of five times.

The fourth was with Saint Marth the Ruler version. Martha was definitely a harder opponent to fight as Martha and I were in a brutal fist fight for dominance. She was one damn good boxer and she knocked me out a couple of time and only having Cu there with me I didn't get killed. Sure, I could have just used my Archer class skills, but I really wanted to beat her as a Berserker.

For the first three fight against her I was ducking and weaving through her fist like a boxer as I tried to sink my claws into her. Martha was good making me work for it. I had to use runes a couple of times to just knock her off balance along with Cu firing his runes to get the upper hand. For the last two fights against her I took out Gae Dearg giving it to Cu and Gae Buidhe so we can fight her as Lancers. Due to Cu being a Caster he couldn't fight the way or as strong as he wanted to, but he was still grateful either way to fight as a lancer. With both our might together as well as using the spear's special abilities to inflict wounds she could heal from it wasn't long that we overpowered her.

Now I bring myself to the last fight I with Tamamo Cat herself. I knew fighting her would award me double the sync points thanks to the information on my scroll. I started the fight taking out Gae Buidhe ready to skewer her but I learned very quickly it wasn't going to be easy as she easily evaded my spear closing the distance between us and delivering a devastating claw slash to my gut tearing through the aura shield knocking me into a tree a bloody mess.

I knew fighting her as just a berserker wasn't going to work but I wanted to try but the consequence of my hubris was now I was bleeding profusely on a tree while Cu frantically tries to fend off the very nimble and fast berserker cat trying to kill him.

As I was bleeding on the tree Summer floats down next to looking at me with very worried eyes. {Gudako are you okay. Can you stand up? How many fingers am I holding?}

Ignoring Summer's questions, I concentrate on the fight on hand. If I want to win this fight, I needed to stop holding back its time to get serious. I know in this state I not much use but if I use my Archer abilities more importantly, I concentrate on projecting Avalon. I have yet to finish reading all its history or properly project it before but disparate times. Knowing I would need an edge to project Avalon I started reciting some of my aria that had revealed itself to me.

"**I am the bone of my sword**" I immediately feel the rush of power as mana floods through my magical circuits as blue lines appear over my body as my body starts to calm down the moment those words left my lips.

"**Steel is my body, fire is my blood**" I can feel the cool magical energy coursing through my body making me lighter allowing me to stand up.

"**I have Purged my foes Flawlessly over thousand times**" I raise my hand as I start projecting Avalon with blue lines of light forming in the air forming the shape of a Sheath.

"**Praising the Striving**," The blue lights turn golden as the shape becomes more physical as the golden sheath takes form.

"**Shunning the Weak**" As the words escape my mouth the sheath fully forms as the beautiful Sheath Avalon the Ever Distant Utopia floats in front of me. It is a luxurious piece of equipment made of gold and decorated with blue enamel that seems more like a treasure to show dignity and nobility like a crown or staff than a weapon. No one knows what kind of Divine Mystery it is made from, but it was created by Fairies along with Excalibur, an inscription written in Fairy Letters engraved on its center to show that it is not the work of man. It bequeaths limited immortality through constant regeneration, as well as preventing physical deterioration caused by aging.

Shaking my head from my reverie I also realize as no more words from my aria comes to mind as the rest of the aria is lost to me. I guess I'll have to increase my sync rate to get more for my aria.

Glancing at Summer she looked at the golden Sheath in awe awestricken at how beautiful it was as her mouth hangs open. Concentrating back on Avalon the sheath then dissolves into my body as golden lights appear over my wounds as tiny blades start stitching my body back together.

Summer than shakes from her reverie as her attention is back on me as she watched the golden sheath dissolved into my body healing me. {Gudako what just happened? Where did the sheath go and how are you healing so fast?}

'Long story short Summer that sheath has healing properties and I used it to heal myself.' I internally replied to my ghostly companion before I then turn my attention back to Tamamo Cat trying to pounce on Cu.

"**Trace On!"**

**Judging Concept of Creation**

**Hypothesizing the Basic Structure**

**Duplicating the Composition Material**

**Imitating the Skill of its Making**

**Sympathizing Experience of its Growth**

**Reproducing the Accumulated Years**

**Excelling Every Manufacturing Process**

Raising my hand up I trace countless of Nameless B-rank swords, spears, axes and various other weapons of unique design overloading them with magical energy breaking them turning them into Broken phantasms.

"**Arsenal Locked**! Cu you better start running if you don't want to Die!" Cu looks in my direction see the numerous broken phantasms above me. He immediately takes the hint grabbing a rock on the ground inscribing a rune on it throwing it at Tamamo detonating it causing a big blinding flash of light temporary stunning Tamamo as he makes his getaway.

"**Continuous Fire!**" I then launched a barrage of broken phantasms at Tamamo as they race to her at near blinding speed.

Tamamo as she recovers from being stunned her ears perk up as she senses the life-threatening danger as she immediately starts moving to evade the first broken phantasm exploding at the spot she was just standing on. Tamamo the uses her natural cat nimbleness to evade the broken phantasms but the explosion the phantasms cause her to stumble a few times.

Of course, I capitalize on this by drawing my new gun blades Kanshou and Bakuya from their holsters firing my rune bullets. With both rune bullets and the rain of broken phantasms after her Tamamo is eventually hit in the leg which dramatically slows her down. It's not long after she is then pummeled to death by broken phantasms soon after.

Inspecting the spot Tamamo was confirming she was dead Cu walks over to me patting me on the back. "Nice artillery fire back their Master. You're definitely a better archer than that hack bastard Narcissistic red Archer. You rally laid it into her; though I think you went a little overkill."  
Hmm well at least Cu is better coming to terms with the fact I'm using Archer Emiya's class card. Cu was soaking for a week when I told him I was using Emiya's class card and that the outfit I'm wearing is an alternate female version of Archer's. He still talks bad about Emiya every chance he gets; I even hear him mumble sometimes about me abandoning the lancer way to be an archer when I'm just using my archer abilities shooting things. His mood does lighten up when I spar with him using the Gae spears. Though I'm certain he is so moody when it comes to Emiya is because he knows I'll be summoning him soon which is why he wants me to train with my Berserker abilities more hoping to forestall Emiya's summoning.

"Yeah, thanks now come on when got to beat that Cat four more times. I hope you're ready?" Cu then gives me a cocky grin.

"Oh. I'm more than ready master." Cu swirls Gae Dear getting into his lancer stance.

Summer than floats down next to me with a curious look on her face. "Gudako what was that stuff you were saying about steel is my body about? As soon as you said that stuff you got immediately stronger?"

"That was my aria. It supposed to be an elegy of myself and no I didn't come up with the words. The words just came to me when I started chanting." I replied to Summer.

Summer then rubs the back of her neck awkwardly. {Well, those were some interesting choice of words to describe yourself. It didn't exactly paint you in a good light.}

I shrug at her comment. "I couldn't care less if people think bad of me."

Cu then walks over to me patting me on my ass causing me to "eep" in surprise. "Hey, don't worry about anyone thinking bad of you master. I and every servant back in Chaldea knows how great a person you are; who would do anything for a friend. So, don't worry we all have your back no matter what."

Jumping away from the pervert rubbing my bum embarrassingly while trying to hide the blush on my face. Making a mental promise to kick his ass and balls later and what's left of him hand him over to Scathach Shishou to do with as she please.

Ignoring Cu's sexual harassment, I tapped Tamamo Blacken Berserker card on my scroll thereby summoning re-initiating the fight.

For the second and third fight against Tamamo now that I was no longer holding back, I switched to using Emiya's Bow tracing B-rank phantasms breaking them firing at Tamamo while Cu got up close and personal with Tamamo keeping her off balance with Gae Dearg. It wasn't long until my broken phantasms broken through her defenses impaling her giving Cu the opportunity to pierce heart.

For the fourth fight I had traced Gae Bolg handing to Cu much to his delight handing Gae Dearg back to me while I traced Gae Bolg Alternative in my other hand. Both of us than attacked Tamamo together as proud warriors of Ulster. Cu may not have had the endurance or strength he possessed as a Lancer but he more than made it up in mere furiousness' in his strikes; while I tried copying Scathach shishou fighting style tracing multiple crimson spears throwing them with my lighting fast strikes. It wasn't long that our combined Lancer assault on Tamamo Cat overwhelmed her as we impaled her multiple times.

Now for the final fight with Tamamo I had fired a barrage of swords and spears at the cat keeping her busy while I allowed Cu to prepare himself to unleash Gae Bolg Noble Phantasm; thanks to the fact it was an traced Gae Bolg the ability to use it was not locked to him due to his class. It only took about a minute for Cu was finally ready when he crouched down spear outstretched as his spear glowed crimson red.

Cu then gives a feral grin as his red eyes set sights on Tamamo. "**Now your heart is Mine!** **Gae Bolg!**" The child of light than dashed toward Tamamo at incredible speed before jumping high into the air throwing the spear at the Cat. The crimson spear continues to glow red as he grows in speed heading straight for her heart. Tamamo in a last ditch effort to save herself uses her morph skill to turn her tail into a shield but it was all for not as Gae Bolg tore through her tail piercing her heart as the barbed wire ran through her body twisted and grinding her body until it nothing more than a bloody pool of blood on the ground.

"Nice work Cu! Now to tally up my reward and see if I can summon you another friend now." From Chacha I obtained her sword which I found useless to me, her outfit not to my taste and 8 % sync rate. Frankenstein, I got her nice Mace, her bridal outfit and 14 % sync rate. Medea (Lily) I obtained her staff, her outfit and 18 % sync rate. From Ruler Martha I obtained her spiked gauntlets, her sweet swimsuit which I'll definitely wear later and 16 % sync rate. And finally, Tamamo Cat which I got a copy of her outfit, a …ladle? And 22% sync rate for both Berserker and Archer class cards.

Adding all my sync points together my Berserker class is now at 100% guaranteeing me a sexy cat/fox girl maid. As for my Archer class it is now at 78%. I can't help but smirk now knowing I can finally at enough sync rate that I should be able to use my noble phantasm. Checking my inner world more importantly my aria for the new verses in my chant. It wasn't long that information flowed through my head new words for my chant. The words were still just echoes meaning I will have to say the whole chant first before the new words come to me.

I then feel a bit of dizziness in my head due to the intake of information causing me to stumble. {Gudako are you alright? You look a little flushed.}

Turning to Summer she was next to my face checking me over for injuries. Besides from the injury to the chest that healed already I'm fine. "I'm okay Summer, I just had more information stuffed in my head."

Summer then backs off with a look of relive on her face before shifting to a nonplus look setting her sights on the pool of blood that was the Shadow servant Tamamo Cat. {eh…um Caster don't you think you perhaps over did it a bit?}

Cu walks over to us happily twirling his favored spear in practiced ease. {Hey nothing is over the top when it comes to defeating your foe…Though I do feel slightly bad about doing that to Tamamo Cat even if it was a shadow servant version of her. She's not a bad cat most of the time."

"Well don't worry about feeling sorry as I'm about to summon Tamamo now. Now will have ourselves a trio!" I then hear a cough coming from Summer. "Oh, I mean quartet." I then walk over to the puddle of blood that was the shadow servant Tamamo with the other two following.

I first start by drawing runes for the Summoning Circle just like what the Scroll instructs around the pool of blood. Then I take out my scroll I select the Heroic Spirit tab pressing summon servant selecting the only highlighted icons of the 3 servant I have available. As soon as I did that the magic circle starts glowing. In mere moments the pool of blood starts glowing before it raises up forming a female body. As the body takes shape the form of Tamamo Cat in her red Kimono is unveiled.

As Tamamo Cat opens her eyes her body starts shaking before she collapses on the ground in pain. "Ow that really hurt! Please stop attacking me! Ow what did I do to have you guys bully me so much! Damn its Cu you dirty dog; if you keep attacking me, I'll tell Master on you!"

Cu blinks looking surprised like the rest of us. I'm surprised she actually remembers the fight. Hmm perhaps using the left-over blood caused this. Cu then approaches Tamamo slowly holding his hands up. "Whoa settle down their Cat, we're not going to hurt you so just calm down."

Tamamo glares at Cu with tears in her eyes as she backs away. "Liar! You're just trying to finish me off you mangy mutt! I knew you never could trust a stray dog!"

Cu then has a twitch mark on his forehead as he grits his teeth. "You know you are making the idea of just killing you more favorable by the minute. Master perhaps you should talk to her; I'm getting really tempted to just strangle the Cat to shut her up."

Shaking my head of Cu suggestion, I walk over to Tamamo. As Tamamo locks eyes on me she has a confused look on her face. "Master? No, you can't be Master. Cu where is Master at?"

Cu shakes his head. "Cat just follow your contracts link. It will show you the truth."

Tamamo closes her eyes for a moment before opening them up in surprise. "Master? But how? My connection with Master is the same but the person in front of me is different yet similar. Are you really Master?"

I'm not exactly sure the best way to explain it to her so I'll just cheat a bit. Sitting next to Tamamo I touch her head. Concentrating on my inner world I pick the memories of the discussion I had with Cu when I summoned him transferring them to Tamamo.

Tamamo closes her eyes as the transfer of memories goes through her mind. After a moment she suddenly opens her eyes then glops me. "Master it's really you! I've been worried ever since you disappeared. I never gave up hope you come back for your favorite wife!"

Struggling to get out of Tamamo grip and breast out of my face I got myself some breathing room. "Wife? I'm pretty sure Caster Tamamo and Kiyohime would argue who the favored wife is."

"Umm…well I'm certainly better than that Fox caster that's for sure. As for Kiyohime…I'm okay with sharing with her." Tamamo looks embarrassingly away at the mention of Kiyohime.

I know caster Tamamo and Kiyohime are best of friends due to both having tragic life stories and I guess Tamamo Cat is friends to Kiyohime to some extension, but I can obviously tell that Cat is somewhat wary of Kiyohime especially if she somehow crossed her. Petting Tamamo on the head I pick myself up helping Cat up as well who winces a bit probably from the phantom pains when her shadow servant self-got hurt. "Okay now Cat now that you are her lets go home. Oh, and try to get along with Cu over there. You two will be my only servants while I'm here besides the third who I will summon eventually."

Tamamo nods happily. "All right anything for you Master! Oh, and who might this third servant be by the way?"

Cu walks over beside me snorting. "It's everyone's favorite red bastard who normally cooks for all the other servants."

Tamamo then has a look of surprise on her face before morphing into a look of disgust. "Tch, my old nemesis. I should have known he try to steal the spotlight as the housewife; he doesn't even wear an apron!"

I couldn't help but stare at Tamamo dumbly for a moment at that statement. "Okay enough talking about Emiya lets just go home I'm tired. Klein wanted for something tomorrow, so I like to get some rest." Without waiting for their response, I start my trek back to town.

It wasn't long that we made it back to town though it did take a while to get home sense Tamamo Cat the ditz that she is kept on getting distracted by all the new things she saw running after them to find out what they were. She truly is a cat; an annoyingly sexy cat.

After running around the town after our cat girl servant we ran into Mr. Whitely at the park who was watching over his granddaughter Velvet playing with her friends. I introduced Tamamo to him letting him know she is an old friend and will be staying with me. He easily accepted Tamamo better than he did Cu as she did look like a Faunus, also her huge breast bouncing in his face when she introduced herself may have helped. Although he was curious about how she had more than 4 Faunus features not that he will ever know.

Finishing talking with Mr. Whitely we finally managed to head back home. After the long day I had I was too tired to do anything else besides the hit to the chest still hurts so I immediately headed to my ignoring Silvia who came to greet me. As soon as I entered my room, I took off my Archerko outfit leaving them on the dresser and my gunblades on my nightstand then plopped down on my bed in nothing but my underwear. Settling on a comfortable spot it wasn't long until I drifted asleep.

3rd POV

The Next Day

It was a new day as the sun is starting to rise from the horizon. From within the Emiya residence two individual are snuggling in bed. One pink haired Fox/Cat girl and a redheaded woman who is snuggled between the other one breasts.

As the two sleep the ghostly form of Summer Rose watches over both sighing. {I can't believe it's been over a month since I died. It's been over a month since I saw my family my little Ruby yet here I am still here.}

Summer continues to watch both of them before setting her sights on Gudako's Archerko outfit on the dresser. {As it stands, I'm probably not going to be able to go home. Gudako has been evading my questions on making a trip to Patch. I know she is in control of my body, but I still like to see my family. So far, she has shown no interest on heading to Patch. I need a go around a way to get my family here instead. Qrow! Of course, I just need to get his attention. I need something to catch his attention a symbol that he as well as other will recognize on sight.}

Summer then smiles as an idea filter through her mind. {Hmm it might work if enough people see it and maybe they will recognize it. Just need to convince Gudako.}

Summer attention then turns to the redhead still sleeping floating over to her. {Gudako! Please wake-up I have something I need to ask you?}

The half-naked redhead starts to stir as Summer continues to try and wake her. After about a minute Gudako half open her eyes and tries to sit up only to find herself in the arms of Tamamo Cat who was in nothing but an apron barely covering any of her modesty. "Hmm not a bad way to wake up but why the heck is Tamamo in my bed?"

Summer then floats in front of the redhead grabbing her attention. {Umm Gudako I was wondering if I could add an emblem to your jacket?"

Gudako gives a big yawn causing her now double D breast to bounce while scratching her head just as her Berserker animal features appear on her body. {I still can't believe Gudako breast grew again in so little time. They are bigger than Raven's and…well I can't help but feel happy my body finally has Raven beat.} Summer mutters to herself.

After Gudako finishes yawning she rubs her eyes. "What do you want I'm still very sleepy."

{Eh…I was going to ask if I could add an emblem to your jacket?} asked Summer.

Gudako stares blankly at Summer with half opened eyes as her fox ears twitches. "You woke me up from my really nice dream with me back home with Ranma and Ryoga spooning me serenading me with love for that?"

Summer starts sweating bullets. {Um…yes. I thought you could use a symbol as most huntsman have their own.}

Gudako rolls her eyes then yawns. 'She wakes me up so I can make a symbol on my jacket seriously. Hmm maybe making a cool symbol won't be all that bad but I have no idea what to make. The only thing I can think is to use the Yin and Yang symbol that I have on my gunblades Kanshou and Bakuya but I'm certain someone is already using that symbol considering how popular it is. I pretty sure I seen two or three Faunus Huntsman with the symbol and a shop had it on their sign.' "Oh…fine sure why not but I don't have an idea for an emblem and I'm too tired to make one. Just come up with something for me."

Summer then smiles. {Oh, thank you Gudako. I have just the emblem for you. I just need to use your (My) body really quick.}

"Whatever just make it quick so I can get some more sleep." After getting Gudako's approval Summer body starts glowing as she starts getting pulled back into her body. In mere moments she finds herself back in her body.

Summer now in her body then gets up from the bed then gives her body a looks over admiring how more developed she has become. "Wow I really am stacked now. Hmph, I love to show this off to Raven to see the reaction off her face. I wonder how Tai and Qrow would react to seeing me like this?"

Summer then walks over to a full body mirror posing in front of it getting good looks at her body. "Oh, now that's real nice. The fox ears and tail make me look even better meow." Summer's eyes than wonder to her right hand where a red tattoo is etched on the back. "Hmm so these are command seals that Gudako mentioned. Its strange seeing them on my hand. So, with these I can command those other two to do anything I want huh."

{Stop messing around Summer and just get the job done already.} said the voice of Gudako in her inner world.

Summer jumps a bit remembering what she was supposed to be doing walks over to the red jacket placing her hand on the back of it. "Hey, Gudako can you help me use that trace on ability so I can put some alteration on the jacket?"

{**Trace ON**} After about a moment Summer hand glows bright blue as information flows into her mind showing her how to alter clothing.

Now with the information Summer alters the back of the jacket etching a picture of a white rose on the back. "Good now the emblem is in place."

Before Summer could admire her work any further, she is kicked out of her body back in her ghostly form. Gudako now back in control yawns again before setting her site on the new emblem adorning her jacket. "A white rose? Huh there are words under it. Hmm…**Thus Kindly I Scatter. **Odd I feel like I heard that from somewhere before."

Summer floats next to Gudako. {They are from an old poem I read long time ago. I really liked it. I thought you might like it too.}

Gudako nods her head in approval. "Yeah I like it; sounds cool. Well time to get back to bed." Gudako jumps back in bed settling next to Tamamo using her breast as pillows resting on them. But of course, before she could settle back down for sleep Alani bust through the room jumping on the bed hugging Gudako forcing her awake.

"Good Morning Oneesan! Mr. Klein asked me to get you about a Faunus…um rescue mission." Alani continues to hug Gudako rubbing her face in her breast. While she was doing that, she notices another person beside her slowly waking up. Alani curiously stares at the other occupant. "Oneesan who is that? She has the same Faunus features as you?"

Gudako sits up sighing before patting Alani on the head. "She is…an old friend of mine. We both share similar Faunus features."

The other occupant the maid Cat sits up yawning. "Aww that was a good rest. Oh, Good morning Master; I hope I kept you warm when I snuggledup to you last night."

"I was more than capable keeping myself warm." Said Gudako as twitch.

Alani who was still hugging the redhead with her head under her breast stares at Tamamo. "Hi, I'm Alani what's your name?"

Tamamo Cat is about to answer but looks to her master for approval. The redhead nods giving her the go ahead. "Hi, I'm Tamamo; you can call me Tammy if you want some of my friends do. Nice to meet you Alani."

Alani smiles at this then rushes over to Tamamo hugging her and burying her face into Cat's breast. "Aw stop it that tickles." Said Tamamo.

Gudako sighs knowing she won't be getting anymore sleep. "Tamamo how about you make us some breakfast I'm hungry. How about some good old-fashioned pancakes, eggs and bacon?"

Tamamo Beams at her master at the chance to show what a good wife she is. "Of course, master anything you want. I'll make the best pancakes you ever had."

Just as the cat maid is about get off the bed and make breakfast the door opens with Cu entering the room with a happy grin on his face. "Good Morning Master. Hope you don't mind that I let the little tyke up and…oh and what do we have here?"

Cu's eyes land on both Tamamo and Gudako in their near nakedness sucking up the mere sight of their naked bodies in. The redhead tiredly gets off the bed yawning turning to Cu's direction. "Ever heard of knocking? Can't you tell we're barely dressed."

Cu's attention is completely on his master's body as he looks her up and down as he admires her muscular yet very curvy body before his eyes land on those generous Double D breast just swaying in the wind. Cu also notes that his master is not covering herself up showing she no longer has much modesty. 'Hmm looks like my little master isn't so little anymore. She doesn't seem to mind my presence even though I'm seeing her naked; must be due to Shishou training or just some of Shishou is just rubbing off her. Not that I don't mind though I'll miss how comical it was the other times I saw her naked for her to scream covering herself up.'

"Sorry Master I just wanted to make sure you were getting up. I'm anxious to get on that Rescue mission Klein wanted us to join in on." Cu walks over to the redhead wrapping an arm around her. "Wow master I have to say you really grown sense last I saw you."

Summer who was watching Cu wrapped his arm around a very near naked redhead Summer took offense that Cu is making advances on her former body. {Hey Cu! I think that's close enough! How about you hurry up and leave so they can get dressed you pervert!}

Cu gives off a cheeky smile. "Hey now I'm just greeting my master. I'm not doing anything bad" Cu then ducks under a clawed strike directed to his head backing up to the wall as he stares at the maid cat with a livid expression on her face.

"Keep your dirty paws off my master you mangy mutt!" Tamamo stand in front of her Master ready to pounce on the blue caster.

Cu put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, I think I get the message I'll go now." 'I got to admit both of them together like that with barely anything on is very sexy. I wonder if master would be inclined for more physical activities later. Any warrior of Ulster wouldn't shy from that.'

As Cu retreats from the room Gudako pets Tamamo calming her down. 'Hmm you know Cu really has a nice ass…eh my mind going somewhere it shouldn't be going. But man do I feel horny now. Maybe Cu wouldn't be too bad a bedmate but there is still the fact he is Shishou student too and the mangy mutt already banged both Shishou sister and daughter. Damn that lucky bastard.' Thought Gudako.

Alani, who was still on the bed, was simply confused about what just happened. "Hey Tamamo, get dressed and take Alani with you and make breakfast while I get myself dress." Said Gudako.

Tamamo Cat then has a happy smile on her face. "Of course, Master; I guess just this apron is a bit too much fan service." Tamamo switches to her Maid outfit then grabs Alani and heads out the room.

Now with those two gone Gudako heads to her bathroom to take a quick relaxing shower. After she is done, she puts her Archerko outfit back on. Once done she looks herself over in the mirror making sure she looked good then looks at the emblem on her back. "Hmm not bad actually. 'Thus, Kindly I Scatter' has a nice ring to it."

Summer then floats next to the redhead. {I'm glad you like it. I thought it would definitely let you stand out in a crowd.}

"Thanks Summer." Gudako then he grabs her gunblades putting them in her holsters and heads downstairs with her tail swishing around and Summer following behind.

As Gudako heads toward the kitchen she sees that Cu and Sylvia are already at the dinning room table. Peeking into the kitchen see sees Alani is helping Tamamo Cat. Certain the two will be fine she sits down on the table takes out her scroll.

"Good morning Gudako. You know you could have told me we we're having another guest." Said Sylvia who noted that the redhead still had her Berserker features out.

Gudako merely waves her off as her attention was completely on her scroll. Cu who was siting leisurely in his chair with his feet on the table turns to his master. "Hey Master watch ah do in?"

"Looking for a way to turn your spirit origin into a Lancer." Replied the redhead.

Cu then sits normally at the table placing his arms to the table with hands to his chin as he leans in close with his eyes full of determination as his attention fully on his Master. "I'm listening."

"From what I gathered I can change your spirit origin if I fight a shadow version of your Berserker self-Cu. That should unlock your Lancer Form." replied Gudako who was still fiddling with her scroll.

Cu then has an anxious look on his face. "Really? Then what are waiting for let's kick shadow me ass already!" Cu is then bonked on the head by Gudako with her caster staff.

"We have to deal with Klein's mission today remember. We can deal with that when we come back." Said Gudako.

Before Cu could reply Tamamo along with Alani bring breakfast to the table. "Master breakfast is ready. I hope you enjoy it I made it with extra love." Tamamo turns to Cu in disgust. "Oh, you're still here. What do you want a bone? I have none to give to mutts."

Cu looks irritated at the Cat. "Hey, don't just leave me out you mangy cat. I like to eat too."

Before the maid cat could respond Alani places a plate for Cu. "Here you go Mr. Cu. I hope you enjoy it."

Cu smiles at the fox girl patting her on the head. "Hey, thanks, kid. Good to see someone looking out for me, unlike some no-good cat." The maid cat merely huffs.

After a couple of minutes of eating the group finishes their food. "Oh my, this is really good Tammy. You're a great cook; I bet any mam would kill to have you as their wife."

Cat blushes. "Ah stop it your making me blush."

"But really you would make any man a great wife." Said Sylvia.

"Thanks for the compliment but I'm already master's wife." Said Tamamo Cat.

"Master's wife? You know she been calling you master all this time Gudako. Didn't think you were into that kind of thing or that you were into women. I had you pegged as someone who accept only strong men." Said Sylvia.

Gudako waves it off. "She calls me Master because she is my servant. As for the wife thing that's just her quirk to call those her master her husband not that I mind. Hopefully she won't mind too much later when I invite a guy to screw her brains out."

"Wait what?" said a confused Tamamo.

"Ahh so you go both ways but your male partner you take more seriously." said Sylvia.

Gudako shrugs. "Pretty much. Well, best head to where Klein is. Alani where did he want me to meet him?"

Alani finishes drinking the last of her orange juice. "Mr. Klein said to meet him at the ship. Everyone else should be already heading there preparing for the trip. Oneesan can I come with you? I like to help."

Gudako shakes her head. "No can-do squirt. This is supposed to be a dangerous mission. Besides you need your parent's permission which I doubt you have."

Alani pouts which cause everyone to laugh. "Okay, guys that's enough let's get going. Oh, and before I forget here Alani." Gudako then takes out a piece of paper handing it to Alani. "That's a Runic letter for Ansuz. Practice drawing this until we get back then I'll teach you how to blast things with fire."

Gudako then draws Ansuz in the air creating a fireball causing Alani to get excited at this homework she got. Now that Alani was satisfied the groups makes their way to the docks while saying their goodbyes to the fox girl.

Not long the group reaches the docks observing people boarding the ship mainly the huntsmen volunteers and the crew. They also see groups of Faunus on the side most likely the crew's family seeing them off. The group make their way to the boarding ramp where Klein was talking to a few huntsmen along with Krim and Nadir.

Klein then notices the redhead's group calling them over. "Gudako its good to see you made it." He makes his way over to them with Krim and Nadir close behind. "I see you also brought your…unique new friend with you. A pleasure to meet you I'm Klein and these are my friends Krim and Nadir."

"Hi I'm Tamamo Cat. If you want, you can call me Tammy if you want." Replied Tamamo.

"Enough introductions Klein you still haven't told me where this Rescue mission is at and why we are saving them." Asked Gudako.

"Well we're making a trip to the city of Mantle another words Atlas. There are Faunus still living in the old city of Mantle who are living in rough conditions who need help leaving Mantle. At least half of our inhabitants actually came from Mantle." Said Klein as he scratches his head awkwardly.

"Well on the bright side we're heading to the city of Mantle and not the floating city Atlas. The city doesn't have much security as most of it is on Atlas where the rich elite live." Chimed Sylvia.

Gudako put her hands to her chin thinking about it. 'So, we're headed to Atlas. I heard of the place a lot watching the show, but it never showed the place. Guess I'll finally see it even though we're headed to the city Mantle. This should be an interesting trip; now isn't supposed to be cold there?' "Hey isn't Atlas supposed to be very cold."

Nadir then step forward. "Yes, but we came prepared. We have plenty of jacket, coats and other clothing fit for cold climates for everyone."

"Guys we should start boarding the last of the caravan trucks should be loaded up on the Ro-Ro boat. I'll take you to your rooms for the trip." Said Krim. Off to the side where the ship was there was a smaller ship behind it called Ro-Ro boat that unlike the ship didn't mainly carry passengers but vehicles.

The group then boards the ship as Krim leads them to their rooms. Tamamo of course elected to share a room with Gudako sense she is her master's wife. So, after half an hour the ship finally took sail with many of the passenger on top deck waving goodbye to their family and friends.

As for Gudako she was resting in her room in nothing but her panties as she wanted to catch up on some more sleep sense the trip to Atlas will take at least 3 to 4 days. As Gudako was resting Tamamo enters the room happy to be sharing a room with her master. Seeing her master on her bed almost naked she takes off the maid uniform leaving only the apron then jumps on the bed snuggling up to the redhead.

Gudako turns to Tamamo with a raised eyebrow. "Well aren't you happy. Glad that your sharing my bed Cat."

"Of course, master. As your wife its my duty to shower you in love and affection." Replied a happy Maid Cat.

Lemon scene Warning -

Gudako's eyes roam Tamamo delectable curvaceous body. 'Hmm guess I'll have some fun with Tamamo a while. I always did like Tamamo; she always was a sexy as hell character. Too bad I don't have anything like a dildoes. Ahh times like this I wished Ranma or Ryoga were here to provide those lovable cocks of theirs.'

Gudako then grabs Cat's by the shoulder kissing and licking her neck causing Tamamo to moan. "Oh, master that…tickles."

Gudako then slides Tamamo breast out of the apron completely exposing them before she plants her mouth on those delicious mounds sucking them. Cat moans grow louder at the redhead's ministration as the redhead's hands wonder to Tamamo sweet spot as her finger explore her pussy.

Tamamo moans grow louder as her animal instincts take over as she grabs the redhead kissing her straight on the lips which Gudako returns as the two-start making out with the other as their tongues vie for dominance.

As the two continue their lovemaking Summer who was floating close by was completely stunned at their activities. As much as she wanted to say something the door to their room opens with Cu walking straight in causing the two to turn their attention to him.

"Oh, what do we have here. Look like there is a party going on in here. Mind if I cut in or is this exclusive." Said a cheeky Cu.

Tamamo gets angry as she holds her master close. "What do you think your doing here you Dirty Mutt! How dare you interrupt my master's and I love!"

Gudako stares at Cu for a moment thinking on his proposition. 'Hmm do I let him join or not? Man. I'm really Horney right now. Oh, what the heck not like this is my real body besides I really could use a cock.'

"Well what are you waiting for? A written invitation. Help me get Tamamo moisten up then you can plow her first." Said Gudako with a mischievous look on her face.

Tamamo is shocked at her master's suggestion. "But master I don't want anything to do with him."

Before Tamamo could say anymore Gudako opens Cat's legs then starts sucking on Tamamo delicious pussy. Cu smiles in delight in his master's invitation then removes his cloths leaving only his pants then walks over to the bed enjoying the sight of both beauties in front of him.

Just as he places one hand on his master's sweet spot and the other on Tamamo breast Summer appears before him not so happy. {What do you think you're doing? Don't enable her stop this perverse behavior this insistence!}

Cu scoffs. "I may not like Cat that much but if you think I pass up the chance to fuck that Cat's insanely hot body then you don't know me very well. Besides I just got permission to do them both and that not an opportunity I'm passing up."

Cu then sits down next to them as he starts sucking on Tamamo huge breast as his other hand fingers his master's pussy. Summer could do nothing but stand in horror that her body (former) was being fingered by another man.

After a minute of enjoying Cat's tits he joined his master down low as he started partaking in Tamamo's pussy all the while kissing Gudako when their lips met. Tamamo cat on the other hand was losing it due to their ministrations no longer able to hold back that ache in her nether region for something hard and thick. "Oh, I can't hold it anymore master! Please I need more! Hurry up and stick it in me already; I don't care anymore if the mutt does it!"

Gudako chuckles. "Ah you must really want Cat. Ah what a good girl now before Cu can plow into you, we need to lube his cock to get it nice and hard." Gudako pushes Cu down on the bed as she gets Tamamo to help pull off his pants which Tamamo anxiously tears off in a sex crazed desperation fully exposing his massive cock.

At the mere sight of it Tamamo couldn't help but start licking it. "Oh. Cu you lucky bastard hope you enjoy as we both give you the blow job of a lifetime." Said a very seductive Gudako.

The child of light gives a feral grin. "Oh, two insanely hot babes giving me a blowjob; man, I'm going to enjoy this."

Gudako then joins Tamamo as they start licking his cock. The mere taste of his cock was addicting making them start deep throating his cock. Wanting to make things interesting Gudako starts using her tits to wrap around his cock to start deep throating it. Tamamo seeing this starting doing the same as both of their tits were pressed against one another with Cu's cock in-between as both girls suck on his cock.

Summer watched on in horror as her body (former) gave Cu at titty job. Cu on the other hand was enjoying himself.

Gudako seeing that she had enough decided it was time for the coup de grace. "Okay guys time for the main event we've been waiting for. Tamamo assume the position!"

Tamamo with a crazed look gets up on all four shaking her ass in their air practically begging them to fuck her like a bitch in heat. Cu is more than happy to oblige as he gets in behind her positioning his cock to her wet glistening entrance and plunges straight through causing Tamamo to cum in ecstasy on the spot as he fucks her doggystyle.

As Cu rocks back in forth in Tamamo's pussy increasing his tempo Gudako sits in front of Tamamo placing her pussy right below the Cat. "While you get your ass pounded Cat make use of your mouth and get my pussy nice and wet for my turn next."

Tamamo in her sexed craze state comes down to the redhead's pussy and starts lapping it up like a dog causing Gudako to moan as she puts a hand on Cat's head urging her to lick faster.

As the three continue their pleasure of sin outside their door Klein, Krim and Nadir were approaching their door. "Man, I feel bad that we have to ask Gudako and her friends again to help fix some of the vehicles that broken down." Said Klein scratching his head.

"I hear yeah. She done so much for us already she at least deserves some rest on the journey." Replied Nadir.

"I know but we don't have the necessary parts and Gudako good at just making the parts we need and…um do you hear something?" asked Krim.

The three investigate the noise noting that its coming from the redhead's room. Putting their ears to the door and staying quiet as possible they hear moans of pleasure from three individuals with the two high pitched ones coming from women. "Ah, guys I think Gudako is…a bit preoccupied. Perhaps we should come back later?" said a blushing Klein.

The other two weren't doing any better as they merely nodded their heads then quickly left.

Back in the room of debauchery Gudako was enjoying her pussy getting lapped up but the ache in her nether region was too much so she grabbed Tamamo pulled her off Cu cock much to the Cat's disappointment put her to her side then plants a kiss on Tamamo before lifting her legs up inviting Cu in.

Gudako then smiles seductively at the druid. "Hurry up big boy; your master is waiting. Its rude to make a lady wait."

Cu grin grows wider as he stares at his master's glistening pussy waiting for him. Cu gets behind her holding her legs as he starts plunging his cock into his master as he soaks in his master moans of pleasure as he thrust even harder.

Tamamo not wanting to be left out return the favor and sits on Gudako's face allowing her to start eating Cat's pussy while Tamamo started pressing her body on Cu and started making out with him. Gudako noting that Summer was still watching them decide to include her in as well as she switched Summer back into her body a few times much to Summer's reluctance. Their debauchery of sin continued for another hour and a half before the three plus Summer who was completely exhausted laid on the bed.

Lemon scene End -

As the three lay next together under the covers completely naked both girls were in Cu's arms as he sat in the middle with Tamamo on the right and Gudako on the left. Summer's ghostly form was on the edge of the bed laying flat as she passed out due two Cu fucking her brains out or in this case her soul out.

Tamamo snuggles close to Cu while reaching across her hand on Gudako's arm. "Mmhmm, that was fun Master. I'm glad I was able to do this with you even if I had to do it with you Mut-I mean Cu I enjoyed myself." Cat starts blushing. "And I wouldn't mind doing it again." She said quietly.

Cu gives a satisfied smile. "Same here Cat same here."

Gudako chuckles. "Yeah that was good but Ryoga fucked much harder than that and Ranma much faster Cu. Nice attempt though."

Cu puts his hand to his heart faking he was struck in the heart. "You wound me master." Cu chuckles. "So, I guess Ranma and Ryoga are the guys you trained with Shishou huh. I guess I should expect any student trained by her to be strong." Cu then gives a feral grin. "I can't wait to meet and fight them. I got defend my position as Shishou best student after all."

Gudako laughs. "Oh, I love to see them kick your ass Hound of Chulainn. But now I like to get some rest. So, lye still so I can catch up on some sleep." Not a moment longer the redhead drifts off to sleep.

"Goodnight master." Cu kisses Gudako on the forehead then turns to Tamamo who is already asleep and kisses her on the forehead as well. "Man, this is going to be one hell of a fun adventure especially if I get to do stuff like this every now and again." Cu settling between the two draws both girls next to him before settling to get some sleep as he slowly drifts off.

A couple of minutes later the door opens with Sylvia entering the room. "Hey guys you think you can come down and help with the-" Sylvia attention land on the three on the bed sleeping peacefully but want catches her attention is their lacking clothing, clothes splayed out everywhere and the scent of sex in the air.

Sylvia could come up with only one conclusion to this situation. "You three had a threesome without me! I thought we were friends; why didn't you invite me too?" whined the sexually frustrated Bunny girl.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you liked the story. I'll be making another chapter for this story as I'm interested in having them travel to the city of Mantle for their rescue mission. After I'm done with that chapter I'm going back to my main story.

In FGO new the summer rate for the new banner for Summer Nero and Maid Alter is a lie! All that money wasted and all I got for my trouble were Frankenstein and Helena. Why is the Gacha so cruel?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY it is created by Monty Oum, it is owned by Rooster Teeth. And I don't own any Fate Stay Night/Fate Grand Order, it's owned by Type-Moon. I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was procrastinating way too much. That and playing too many of the new game I've been playing one being Code Vein that I recently bought. Well, enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Sovereign Yacht

Gudako POV

After Cu, Tamamo and I threesome of fun we spent a couple of hours just resting in bed just enjoying each other's company despite Sylvia's complaints when she came in. It was kind of funny watching her complain being left out. That bunny sure is sex crazed isn't she.

Besides from her Summer was on the corner of the bed rocking back in forth in the fetal position mumbling something about betraying Tai. Though I heard her mumble between the names Tai and Qrow. So glad I got her involved in our threesome; she really needs to liven up. Besides she already slept with another man when she was dating Qrow so what's an another.

After getting a few hours of extra rest Cu and I went over to the Ro-ro boat because Sylvia told us the mechanics were having trouble with some the vehicles breaking down and Klein asked us for help. While we were doing that, I had also sent Tamamo to the kitchen to help serve everyone some good food.

To get to the Ro-ro boat we had to use a Cable line connecting the ships so really only huntsmen could cross it safely. On the Ro-ro boat the mechanics who were supposed to maintain the caravan vehicles were having trouble with some of the vehicles breaking down due to deteriorating parts. Luckily for them I could use the junk parts, mag wheel, and Titanium plate from the FGO Dead Race Summer event I still have left over to make the replacement parts I needed. So yeah for pretty much for the rest of the day Cu and I spent it making new parts and repairing the caravan vehicles.

For the next couple of days, I spent my time doing various things while we waited until the ship makes it to Atlas. For the first few days I was helping with the crew mainly by fixing small things like tools or little gadgets or just simply making small talk with the crew. From my interactions from the crew I can tell they didn't want me working as I helped them more than enough and kept on insisting, I just enjoy the rest of the trip.

So, taking their advice I spent some time just helping Tamamo cook in the kitchen while getting some special desert from the Cat herself the sexy kind. I also went fishing on deck with Cu as for reason beyond me he enjoyed it. Though I did find fishing entertaining at times especially when I actually caught some fish; though I did give it to Tamamo Cat who was waiting patiently like a dog with her tail wagging back and forth waiting for the fish to come.

I also just simply lounge out on deck in my Mystic code two-piece swimsuit Brilliant Summer along with Tamamo Cat to see how many heads we can make spin as we lounge on the reclined chair in various seductive poses; much to Summer immense horror.

Other than that, I decided to try fighting some more servant battles as Cu was getting antsy. Good thing we are always transported into a reality Marble when we fight these shadow servants or else, we might sink the ship.

The servants I chose to fight of course were Summer swimsuit servants sense we are at sea and swimsuits are nice. That and I wanted to try out my new servant form which is my new lancer form thanks to Zelretch allowing me to access the other Tamamo nine cards through Tamamo Cat as long as I have the servant in my FGO spirit origin list. I wonder if I max my Lancer sync rate will I be able to summon Lancer Tamamo? Hopefully, I really like the original Tamamo.

With the little time we had before the ship reached land, we fought 3 swimsuit servants Lancer Kiyohime, Saber Fran, Anne Bonney and Mary Read. In my first servant battle with Kiyohime, I fought her as a lancer planning on increasing my lancer sync rate with Cu and Kiyohime backing me up. In my fight with Kiyohime, I had switched my weapon with Gae Dearg since my main weapon was a parasol so not really practical or cool looking.

The first 3 fights I had with Kiyohime I mainly fought her head on with Cu providing support and with Tamamo Cat was hanging back as she was very wary(scared) of the green haired yandere. The fight I had with lancer Kiyohime wasn't too bad as both of our spears or Naginata in Kiyohime's case blurred at incredible speeds. Kiyohime even spit blue fire at me during the fight causing me to dodge a lot to evade being burned alive. But of course, eventually I managed to overpower Kiyohime as I was the faster lancer as I cut her to pieces.

After the first three fights with Kiyohime I had Cu mainly fight her with a traced Gae Bolg with Tamamo Cat backing him up albeit reluctantly. Cu with Tamamo help managed to beat Kiyohime two more times though not without scars as Kiyohime did activate her Noble phantasm summoning a dragon of blue fire unleashing unholy fire upon them which was funny to watch Tamamo running around in circles with her tail on fire.

The second servant fight was with the swimsuit Saber Fran the one that can actually talk normally. I swear the saber Fran who was more or less personality wise probably like what her body of the girl who was stitched together was originally like.

During the fight with Fran I had both Cu with a traced Gae Bolg and Tamamo Cat fight alongside me against Fran. Fran seemed to still have her monstrous strength as a Berserker and her sword…whatever that thing is called was immensely dangerous especially when she activated her Noble phantasm turning into a massive plasma blade. Luckily our teamwork was top notched as Cu and I did hit and run tactics whittling Fran's defense before running as she attacks then Tamamo jumps in landing a devastating blow before retreating with Cu and I back at it again until we finally beat her. We did this for our five fights with Fran just to be safe.

In our last servant battle before the ship from what I gather from the crew we were almost to land we fought the pirate duo Anne Bonney and Mary Read in their nice swimsuits (Accession 1 form). Anne the blond bombshell rained a hail of gunfire with her rifle while her partner Mary did hit and run tactics against us using her speed.

Having to deal with Mary's hit and run tactics was especially annoying when we tried to take her out only to get a bullet in the back for our trouble; and I don't even know how Anne gun can fire repeatedly considering the gun is supposed to have only one round. To counter their teamwork, I sent Tamamo to deal with Mary while Cu and I charged Anne at high speeds with our Gae spears. With our combined speed we easily closed the distance between us cutting Anna's gun in half disarming her. We easily made short work with her then made out way to Tamamo to help her finish off Mary. We did that strategy two more times before switching it up.

In the last two fights with the duo, I fought Mary head on as I sent Cu and Tamamo to deal with the bombshell. In my fight with Mary, I was in a speed battle with Mary always trying to run from me as soon as I had the advantage of battle over her. Mary mainly attacked when she caught me by surprise breaking through my guard. It took me a few moments to regain control of the fight so forcing me to fire my runes at her to trip her up giving me the opening I needed to skewer her in the heart.

Reviewing my rewards from my servant fights the first being from Kiyohime I had obtained Kiyohime's Naginata, Her swimsuit servant outfit, $5000 lien and 13% sync rate. From Fran I obtained her huge weapon, her swimsuit outfit, $4500 lien and 14% sync rate. And from Anna and Mary I obtain their swimsuits, a copy of their weapons, $5000 lien and 15% sync rate. All together I now have 42% sync rate for my Lancer form.

After checking over all my new goodies and counting all my lien because I like money the three of us now redeposited back on the ship after the reality marble disappeared, we look over the deck seeing the closing landmass up ahead. Of course, the moment I saw the landmass I noticed how much colder it was. Wearing only a swimsuit in this weather was only going to freeze to death so switching to my Archerko outfit adding some runes to keep me warm.

Well best we head over to Klein and see what we should be doing. We're about to come to land and I'm curious what Atlas is like.

3rd POV

Kingdom of Atlas

From the shore of the peninsula of the southern part of the continent the Sovereign docks near the icy shores with the Ro-ro boat docking on land opening the bay doors with the crew driving the caravan vehicles out.

On the Sovereign the Faunus were disembarking from the ship fully geared up in cold climate gear. Klein, who was the leader, was directing the crew to their assigned vehicle along with Nadir and Krim.

Off on the side our heroes Gudako, Cu, Tamamo, Sylvia and their ghostly companion Summer were waiting on the side for Klein to finish. The redhead who was leaning on a Humvee looking vehicles was cleaning her gunblades while listening to some music on her scroll.

Cu who was leaning his back to the vehicle with his hands in his pocket takes out a pack of cigarettes taking one out placing it in his mouth lighting it taking a big puff then blowing out the smoke from his mouth. "So how long are we going wait? I like to get this show on the road."

Tamamo who was next to him gets a whiff of Cu's cigarette smoke starts coughing waving her hand in front of her face to get the smoke away from her nose. "Eww yuck. Cu can't you smoke that nasty stuff somewhere else? My nose is sensitive." Cat then holds her nose to block the smell.

Summer who floated in front of Cu with her arms crossed. {You know it is rude to smoke next to people who can't handle cigarette smoke. Try to be more mindful of others.}

Cu just shrugs as he continues to smoke while Sylvia who was standing next to him on his right didn't seem to mind as she leans on his shoulder.

After waiting a couple of more minutes Nadir approaches the group. "Sorry for making you guys wait. My sincere apologies lady Emiya." Nadir then bows his head.

Gudako then sighs at the way Nadir is addressing her. 'Ah man I hate being called that. Its been getting very annoying ever sense I helped create a new city for the Faunus that the citizens of Mac Anu started to call me lady Emiya. I know they're grateful and all but just call me Gudako; this lady thing makes me sound like a pompous windbag with a stick up their ass.'

Gudako then stows away her gunblades back in their holsters. "Stop apologizing Nadir. I thought I told you to just call me Gudako."

Nadir continues. "Sorry my lady but it wouldn't feel right to just call you by your name. Now while Klein and Krim finishes getting everyone in positions I direct you to the lead RV trailer where we will be riding in."

Nadir then leads them to the trailer truck they will be using despite the redhead's protest being called a lady with her servants snickering at her plight.

Not long the reach the RV trailer and from look alone it looked like it seen better days, but it gets the job done. While Nadir heads off Gudako uses her time to fix the RV up to make it comfortable. Using lots of runes, internets RV designs as reference and Tamamo's knowledge of interior decorating they transformed the RV into a 2017 Coachmen Mirada 34BHF that is 37 ft in length with Stainless Kitchen Package with residential refrigerator with ice maker and residential microwave, 2 A/C Units with High Capacity rear cooling, 2 Heaters including heat pump on front A/C, 2 Hot Water Heaters, 2 Baths, Front Bath accessible with slides in, Sleeps up to 10 and has optional electric dropdown over cockpit double bed, 5 TV's and DVD players including Factory option Outside TV, Lots of inside storage including linen in both baths, dual hang-up armories with drawers and behind the, TV storage in the master suite, Dual bunk-house converts to Huge armoire storage, Pass-through basement storage and Rear and side cameras.

"Wow you really outdone yourself Lady…Gudako) snickered Sylvia.

Gudako glares at the bunny girl. "Call me that again bitch and you will lose your unlimited Cu fuck you card."

Sylvia then has a panic expression on her face before morphing into an apologetic one. "Um…it was a joke. Come on Gudako I was joking; no need to be so hasty." The bunny girl tries to laugh it off.

Tamamo and Cu snicker at this before following the redhead inside the RV. The group relax in the RV for 20 more minutes before Klein, Krim and Nadir arrive. "Wow we weren't in here not that long ago it was a piece of junk and as soon as you lay your hands on it you already Pimp out this ride!" exclaimed Klein ecstatically.

"You know I should really try not to be surprised at this. She tends to upgrade everything she gets her hands on. I see why my daughter is so attached to her." Said Krim as he scratches his chin.

"So, where are we headed? And how long?" asked Cu.

"We're headed to one of the entrances to Atlas mines close to the city of old Mantle." Said Nadir.

Gudako raises and eyebrow at this. "Aren't we headed to city to pick up the people we came here for?"

Klein shakes his head. "Unfortunately, a caravan of trucks would only attract unwanted attention from Atlas sending their military to arrest us and there goes our rescue operation. We're headed to an abandoned mine tunnel that leads close to Mantle that we could use to sneak in. We used it last time to sneak out of here last time we were here trying to escape this hell hole."

"So, you guys used to live here? So, this is a homecoming of sorts?" asked Tamamo who was laying lazily on the couch.

Krim both nods and shakes his head. "This used to be where we grew up, but it never felt like a home. Just a dead end, a hole in the ground that had no way out. There was simply nothing to look forward to. "

"Hey, let's not talk about this place. I'm just glad we escaped this hell hole and found ourselves a real home. Now how about we help others in old Mantle who want to escape this place?" said Klein with determination in his eyes.

After the new three got familiar with the RV Nadir takes the wheel with Klein in the navigator seat. As soon as the RV starts driving the rest of the caravan follow suit following the lead RV. In the RV Cu and Krim are each occupying a bunk bed relaxing while Gudako and Tamamo rest on the double bed.

While they rode in the back Cu after convincing Gudako to use her scroll to watch some movies mainly home movies from Gudako's memories of Scathach's training was enjoying watching it with Krim. On the TV screen it showed the original Gudako along with a Pigtail boy named Ranma Saotome and bandanna boy named Ryoga Hibiki undergoing Scathach's training. The three were dodging Scathach's barrage of crimson spears frantically all the while trying to beat the monsters she sent after them to defeat.

In one scene the two boys attack a chimera together Ranma in his servant Rama outfit using his crimson sword arrow to slice the snake tail off while Ryoga in his Atlanta servant outfit that looks like a green version of Cu's Fate extra outfit uses Lu Bu Halberd to pierce its head killing it. Of course, their victory was short lived when a barrage of spears rained down on them forcing them to dodge only for them to bump into more enemies forcing them to fight.

"Impressive they aren't half bad. I see my fellow brother students aren't half bad." Commented Cu as he takes a bite of popcorn.

Krim who was watching intently grabs a handful of popcorn. "These are some interesting training footage. These are some strange monsters. They don't exactly look like Grimm; where do they come from."

"They're monsters native to my homeland known as the…land of shadows. It's a place that is being kept guarded by my shishou. So, don't worry you won't see any of these monsters anytime soon." Said Cu as he scoops handfuls of popcorn into his mouth.

On another scene a golden eye redhead wearing a Cu's Lancer outfit (Prism Illya Lancer) that shows a lot of skin is running through a mob of monster tearing her way through with Gae Bolg in hand while firing off Ansuz Runes in the other.

"So that's Lady Gudako when she was younger? She really is a powerful huntress even when she was just a mere teenager. But is it me or does her younger self look somewhat different then what she currently looks like now?" Said Krim who was squinting his eyes at the image of Lancer Gudako trying to see something he couldn't quite see.

Cu just waves him off. "Nah, it's just your eyes. She just had a massive growth spurt turning her into a hot chick. That growth spurt especially did wonders in one particular area." Cu gives a perverse smile while making emphases to the chest with his hands causing Krim to blush.

Back on the screen Gudako finishes off the rest of the mob before spinning her spear around in circles blocking the barrage of crimson spears barraging her. After the barrage dies down the redhead is kicked from behind by a small Berserker that looks like Cu Chulainn called Mini Cu. Mini Cu smirks at the redhead who glares angrily at the midget charging straight at him. Unfortunately for the redhead mini Cu easily counters her attacks then disarms her before kicking her in the stomach then uses his spiked tail to knock her legs from under her knocking her on the ground before proceeding to pummel her.

"Who or what is that? It sorts of looks like you Cu?" asked the confused fox man.

Cu shrugs. "How should I know about every stray my shishou picks up."

In the other room on the double bed the three girls were watching the same thing on the TV butt were on the bed with Sylvia her skirt up her panties off while Gudako is eating her pussy while Tamamo is lying next to Sylvia with her DD breast out with Sylvia sucking them like a bay sucking on their mother's tits. "Mmm, your tits are fantastic Cat!" Sylvia attention then goes back to the TV.

Back on screen after the redheads beat down Mini Cu grabs her by her hair dragging her somewhere kicking and screaming. A little away Ranma and Ryoga hear her screams running after her while dodging the barrage of crimson spears and monsters chasing after them. "Oh, my that weird little troll is really letting you have it. I can't believe a small mini version of Cu could be so strong." Said Sylvia.

Gudako snorts. "Heh you haven't seen nothing yet."

On the TV Ranma and Ryoga manage to successfully defeat the surrounding monsters while deflecting the remaining crimson spears finally catching up with mini Cu. "Let go off Gudako you little freak!" demanded Ranma as the pigtail martial artist holds his crimson sword ready to skewer the mini berserker with the bandanna boy mimicking his actions with his halberd.

Mini Cu slaps Gudako' ass with his tail causing her to yelp as he smirks at the other two. "Hehehe, about time you two got here. Now the real fun can begin. Time to show you idiots just how royally fucked you two are." Dark purple pulsing energy starts circling around the mini servant. In a moment the dark energy explodes with a column of dark energy raising to the dark skies illuminating the area.

Seconds later a figure walks out from within the dark column with a man in a black and red body suit with the upper part of his bodysuit is bare, leaving his chest exposed and revealing a unique tattoo design on his chest and abdomen. His shoes have very high heels. He wears a hood over his head. The most noticeable change is Berserker's spiked tail, which gives him a beastly appearance and his skin is also tanned. (Cu Alter accession 2)

Both Sylvia and Tamamo Cat's attention is pulled to the screen as they are amazed at the transformation. "Did that mini Cu just turned into a badass dreamy rebel looking version of Cu?" asked Sylvia as she was practically salivating at the sight of him. "Woof" commented Cat as she agreed.

The redhead shakes her head. "Don't get too attached. That guy is a huge asshole." Gudako obviously showing her disdain of the Cu doppelganger as she endured being beaten half to death by him numerous times to the point, she openly despises him.

Back on-screen Cu Alter's spiked tail raises up showing it is wrapped around OG Gudako drawing her close to him he backs hand her drawing blood then unwraps his tail then spartan kicks her to the boys which Ryoga quickly catches her.

"Gudako! Are you all right?" asked the bandanna boy worrying over her.

Gudako forces herself to stand spitting out the blood in her mouth. "I'm fine!"

Ranma's attention stays on Cu Alter ready to fight the Berserker. "Umm guys that midget bastard just got bigger and scarier; anybody got any ideas?"

Gudako rematerializes Gae Bolg getting back into a combat stance. "Yeah just one. Kick his ass!"

The redhead charges at Cu Alter at mad abandon with the boys running right after to back her up. Cu Alter smirks at the three coming at him as he materializes his Gae Bolg and charges to meet them. The three martial artists then go into a brutal melee with the berserker as they try to match Cu Alter's immense strength as his spear and tail try to skewer them.

The Battle ensues on screen as the combatants as their fight gets even more brutal as more explosions explode around them as they start using more powerful skills, Ki attacks and noble phantasms causing the area around them to be more barren.

Unfortunately for the trio Cu Alter didn't look to be getting tired anytime soon as he was dominating the fight as he easily broke through their attack pummeling them down. Cu Alter barely looked like he was scratched as he loomed over the three. Just as the battle was looked like it was going to be Cu Alter's victory the three martial artist auras burst as a red Ki aura wraps around as the three screams in unison "**KAIOKEN X3**!"

The three now stand before Cu Alter with blazing crimson auras wrapped around them ready to continue their fight which Cu alter is happy to oblige as a dark purple arura wraps around him. Just as the three martial artist charge at the berserker Cu Alter does the same as all four of the blazes raced toward one another. Just as the three crimson blazes and the dark purple blaze were about to make impact the RV stops with Nadir yelling to everyone in the back that they made it to their destination.

Gudako noting they finally made it disconnects the connection to her memories thereby ending their movie. "Aww man it was getting to the best part I wanted to see what would happen?" whined Sylvia as she was getting up from the bed putting her panties back on fixing her clothes.

"Wow you were amazing Master! I didn't think you had such awesome adventures and was this powerful. What was that red aura thing Master; it was incredible." said a happy Cat maid.

The redhead cracks her neck. "It's the kaioken. It's a Ki technique that allows me to double or triple in strength at a moment's notice. Unfortunately, due to…reasons I can't use Ki so there won't be any kaioken anytime soon. Maybe I'll make an alternate technique to substitute for it later." The redhead heads to the small restroom on the RV to clean herself up.

As the redhead passes to the main room on the RV where Cu and Krim were they both wave to her complimenting her about the training video they just watched. Gudako merely waves them off heading to the small restroom to clean herself.

Cu and Krim get off the bunk beds turning to one another. "That was an entertaining video. The fights Gudako did with those two in the video was amazing. Wished we finished the video the fight was getting to the best part."

Cu rubs the back of his head. "Tell me about it. But oh well business before pleasure."

Not long after Klein and Nadir enter the main room. "Hey guys we're finally here but…we may have a little problem." Said Klein embarrassingly.

Cu raise an eyebrow at this. "What happened? Did some of the vehicles break down? Need me to go fix it?"

Klein sighs. "If only…its better if I just show you. Where are the girls?'

After saying that Cat and Sylvia enter the room wearing winter coats and pants. Gudako exits the small restroom gathering with the rest of them. "So, we're here now? I overheard you about a problem so what are we waiting for let's go." Said Gudako.

"All right follows me might as well show you. "Klein then leads them out of the RV into the cold snow-covered mountains outside. As Klein leads them further up to where the entrance of the mines is Gudako notes that the rest of the caravan vehicles were parked next to trees same as theirs. The Faunus were putting tarps above them to camouflage them and finishing gearing up and making their way up to the mines.

As they drew close to the mines Gudako noted there were other vehicles there too that were not from their caravan and they were white and black in color. At closer inspection she noted there was a symbol that looked like a Grimm's white mask. "Wait are the guys ahead of us by chance the White Fang?" asked Gudako.

Nadir nods. "Yes, it looks like we aren't the only ones who were thinking about getting some people out of here. I guess they're here for a recruitment drive; just like when the white Fang came for us when they offered to help us escape this place."

Klein shakes his head. "Hey, it's not the same. The White Fang under their former peaceful leader were there to help us find a better life. We didn't have to join the White Fang. They even gave us a boat to transport us to where we wanted to go. It's that new radical leader that insist we Faunus join them in their fight against the humans."

Sylvia fidgets for a bit then points ahead. "Umm guys, not to be the bearer of bad news but we have company."

The group looks toward where she is pointing seeing a bunch of Faunus in white mask entering the mines. Then a group of White Fang Faunus spot them with one of them going over to a woman Faunus in a unique outfit making her stand out from the rest. The Faunus woman looks their way then signal a few of the others to follow as she leads a group toward Gudako's group.

As the two groups reach one another the two stands at a standoff both groups ready to attack should anybody tries anything. Klein then stands in the front interposing himself between the groups. "Okay that's enough; we didn't come here to fight. Everyone put down your weapons we are not enemies."

The Female Faunus narrows her eyes at Klein as she contemplates what to do. After a moment she raises her hand signaling her men to stand down. "Your right Klein we're not enemies but we're not allies either. It's been a while Klein; how did that make a new life somewhere else go for you? Did all the people you took with you die already so your crawling back here now that you know you can't make it on your own?"

"No Sienna! My people are quite fine. We may have had a few bumps on the road and a few setbacks, but our little community has grown into a small city the Faunus can call home. We are finally on the right track." Growled Klein.

The now named Sienna was a female is a Bengal tiger-based Faunus with orange eyes, dark complexion and wild black, chin-length hair with an asymmetrical bob style. Her Faunus trait manifested as an extra pair of ears, and her body was adorned with numerous tattoos resembling tiger stripes. She wears four golden earrings on three of her ears, one each on her Human ears, and two on her left Faunus ear as well as a small jewel on her forehead.

She is wearing a form-fitting black dress with light green accents on the rims of the outfit; the dress left most of her back open, has two long splits on the side which revealed a pair of black shorts, a shorter split in the front and a small squared keyhole. Over the dress, she wears a back-revealing red cape with gold accents, as well as a green waist cincher with red rims that had a black belt over it, which fastened a green pouch on her right hip. Aside from that, she wears black stockings in conjunction with green sandals that have red laces which are tied to her calves, as well as a black elbow length fingerless glove on her right hand.

Gudako looks between the two. "So…you two know each other?"

The dog Faunus and Bengal Faunus glare at each other for moment before setting their sights on the redhead. "Gudako this Sienna Khan we used to be…partners when we worked with the White Fang under Ghira's leadership." Responded Klein.

"Former leadership. Ghira has stepped down; now I'm high leader." Asserted Sienna.

Klein sighs. "Yeah I heard. Can't believe you of all people became high leader."

Sienna places her hand to her chest then puts on a face of mock hurt. "Oh, Klein I'm hurt; we used to be such good friends when we used to work together."

Klein scoffs. "Spare me your platitudes Sienna. I know how you operate, now why are you here?"

"Oh fine, you used to be more fun back then. If it wasn't obvious Klein, we're here to recruit new members just like last time we were here for you." Sienna attention then falls on the redhead. "So, who is this friend of yours. She appears human but smells odd like steel and…blood."

Nadir then cuts in. "This is Lady Gudako Emiya Miss Khan. She is a value friend who we owe a debt that could never be repaid. She solely responsible for creating the city Mac Anu that we now live in. It was her kindness and generosity that the Faunus finally have a place they can call home."

Sienna raises an eyebrow at how Nadir referred the redhead before narrowing her eyes. "Lady? The way you said it I think you were revering her as if she were royalty?" Senna then locks her sight on the redhead. "So, Lady…Gudako might I ask why a human would help the Faunus build a city for them?" she said "Lady" with much sarcasm.

The redhead merely shrugs nonchalantly. "I was mostly bored. I had to keep myself busy somehow when I was staying with them. Also, the poor accommodations were too distracting so one little fix here one little fix there and well eventually I just ended up fixing/upgrading the entire place."

Sienna quietly stares at the redhead a moment before narrowing her eyes. "So, you helped build a city Mac Anu is what you called it? And you did it all out of the generosity of your heart? Okay…my Lady why are you really helping the Faunus? What do you have to gain from all of this because I highly doubt, you're doing this out of the goodness of your heart?"

Krim and Nadir looked upset that Sienna would question Gudako's motives and were about to say something about it but Gudako raises her hand to gesture them stop she'll handle it. The redhead then gives Sienna the smuggest smirk she had that would make Ranma proud. "It doesn't matter what you believe little kitty. After all the Faunus when I first happened upon them weren't exactly in the best of conditions so when I decided to help them improve their lives eventually make a city for them who cares what my…motives were. The Faunus were simply happy they now have a safe place so who care what my reasons were." The redhead then walks up to Sienna then leans in next to her ear. "And if the Faunus end up worshipping me like some kind of Goddess well…who am I to stop them."

The redhead then leans back showing Sienna an evil smug expression before shifting it back to a normal smirk. This of course pisses Sienna off immensely and the desire to kill the redhead who was obviously using her kind but before she could try one of her lieutenants gets her attention. "High leader. Our men are in position and are ready to enter the mines to infiltrate old Mantle."

Sienna turns to her lieutenant remembering the mission. "All right I'll be right there." She then turns back to Klein's group. "As much as I like to finish our discussion, we have a mission to complete. See you later Klein and try not to get in my men's way as we enter old mantle." Sienna then turns making her way back to her group but glares at the redhead one last time before resuming her trek.

Cu scratches his chin. "Well that was…interesting. So, are we going to enter the mines yet? I like to get this whole thing done and over with."

Klein nods. "Umm…yeah let's get the few men who will come with us through the mines. Everyone else will stay behind ensuring our rides are ready to go when we bring the refugees."

The group then heads to the mines with 8 others joining their group as they reach the entrance of the mines. "So why are only we going? What about the rest of the people from our group?" asked Tamamo Cat.

"A big group entering old Mantle would attract attention Cat. Something we don't need. Its why the White Fang left most of its members here with Miss Khan taking only a small group with her." Replied Krim.

Klein then turns to Gudako and Cu. "Oh and before I forget you two need to make sure you cover up. Best to not let anyone know your human. Most of the humans who live here work for Atlas and tend to live in the cleaner and wealthy part of the city."

Gudako waves him off. "Don't worry about it. Cu and I will blend in just fine. Now let's hurry up I like to get this done in over with."

Klein nods. "Okay then let's follow Krim. He knows the tunnels best. Just so you know we will be staying in old Mantle for at least 3 days as we help organize the best time for the refuges to leave without Atlas catching on."

Krim then takes point as he enters the mine with the rest following close behind.

Gudako POV:

Into the mines we go following Krim who apparently knows his way around the dark tunnels. The tunnels definitely seen better days with all the discarded broken tools everywhere not to mention all the caved in tunnels with rubble spewing out of them that looked like they were beginning to dig but gave up on as soon as the tunnel collapsed.

The broken lights in the ceiling didn't help any as they kept flicking on and off giving off an eerie feeling like we were in a horror movie. But appearance aside the trip through the mines was uneventful. It seems the White Fang had already cleared out any Grimm that was lurking here not that I'm complaining.

After trekking through the mines for half an hour we finally made it out of the mines. We were a couple of miles away from the city in the mountainous part of the forest. From there I was able to get a somewhat good look at the city and I have to say seeing a floating island above was quite the sight.

Apparently, the floating city is Atlas capital city. Which would explain why the building on top of the floating city look so pristine and white. A stark contrast to old Mantle that looks dark and gloomy. Didn't help that smoke was obscuring the city a bit due to all the factories. Sure, Old Mantle looks dark and gloomy, but it still doesn't look too half bad. Sort of reminds me of a steam punk city like FF7 Midgard.

Leaving the entrance to the mines Krim then lead us to another mine entrance that would lead us into the Mantle's main mines where most of the Faunus used to work. We quietly made our way through the second tunnel of mines, but theses mines felt very disturbing to the last one. After a couple of minutes of traveling through them I learned why it felt so disturbing to the form of lurking Grimm wandering the mines.

Asking Krim why there were Grimm in these mines he told that after abandoning a couple of the old paths in these mines Grimm started finding their way into them due to the collocative negative emotions that gathered in those mines due to past accidents.

Krim also said that because Mantle made so many mining tunnels mining Dust Atlas biggest resource that the dried-up mines tended to attract Grimm so as a result Grimm tended to find their way through the mines into the city. So, there are time in old Mantle when Grimm attack in the city.

From what I'm gathering from Krim's explanation Atlas only supplies guards to protect the mines that have dust in them to protect the workers. As for the abandoned mines they do nothing but board them up which does little then let them decay as more Grimm found their way in.

After clearing out the wandering Grimm inside the mines we exited out of one of the closed off mines in the city finally making it to our destination. Looking around I saw barrier surrounding old mantle which is useless if these mines allow Grimm free access. It was a tall metal wall that looked very rusted obviously the wall has been in use for years not that it's any real use. It wouldn't be hard scaling the wall but there were security cameras up top even through it wouldn't be too hard to avoid them due to it being nighttime.

Making our way away from the Mining area as there were actually still workers entering and leaving a few of the other mining entrances in the area we made our way into the city. As we walked further into old Mantle's city, I have to say it looks like the nightlife in some big city Los Angeles, Hong Kong and New York. There were lots lighted up billboards advertising all types of entertainment like pubs, bars, nightclubs, strip clubs, music concerts, theatre and cinemas.

Turning to Klein I had to ask. "Hey Klein, this place doesn't look half bad. Your story about this place made it sound like a dump."

Klein sighs then shakes his head. "I never said it was a dump just that it was a dead end. Look it's the way of life here that makes a person lose hope here. You'll just have to see for yourself we will be staying a few days as we organize the people looking to escape with us to find a new way of life."

With that we followed Klein further into the city. As we were walking, I soon realized it wasn't nearly as cold here seeing that most people walking around were wearing light clothing. Looking around I noticed that there were lots of huge pipes running through the city with steam blowing out of a few of them. I guess whatever is going through those pipes is very hot and it is giving off lots of heat warming the surrounding area.

Continuing our trek further into the city we met quite a few patrols of Atlas soldiers going through the city. I guess they are here to keep the peace as well as deal with any wondering Grimm. We eventually made our way to another section of the city that had smaller building that looked more like homes. From the looks of the people both entering and exiting the houses this is definitely a residential area where some people live since there were no neon sign around the place.

Not long Klein lead us to a run-down building that looked like a Church but with some parts of the roof caved in. Entering the place was of course a complete mess. There were other people already here who had tents set up.

"Klein why did you bring us here?" I asked.

Klein scratches his head embarrassingly. "Heh umm…well since we need a place to stay, I thought we could stay here for a while. Since renting out an apartment here on short notice is both expensive and would attract attention. Umm if you don't mind you could try to innovate the place to make it more livable if you like."

Klein tries to smile innocently which I return with a glare at the fool menacingly causing him to flinch. "Klein, I thought you said not to attract attention. Doing so would only attract the wrong type of people who would be interested in how I fix things so fast."

Klein averts his eyes from me. "Oh right. Umm forget I said anything."

I wave him off. "Whatever, is there a basement here in this Church by any chance?"

Krim then pipes in. "There is but there is a bunch of junk collected there gathering dust as well of some parts of the basement caved in with the hole in the ceiling. It's not exactly livable down there so everyone avoids it."

"Well that's fine by me. Cu and I will clear all the junk and Debris with Cat cleaning up after us. I don't feel like sleeping on the floor with the rest of these people, so I'll make accommodations for us." I then take Cu to the basement as we start clearing out the junk. I first made a bounded field around the basement so the people upstairs wouldn't hear what we were doing. It also helped that I used my reinforcement to just break the stuff before using runes to destroy the useless stuff while salvaging a few things I could use later.

Once we cleared out the basement, I used the salvaged materials to make a few pieces of furniture and some beds for us. With the basic necessities done I left it up to Cat to tidy up while I modified the bounded field to only let the people in our group to enter while causing everyone else to turnback. With everything done I used the opportunity to turn in and get some much-needed rest as it was nighttime.

The Next day Klein, Krim, Nadir and Sylvia had already left the Church to contact the people wanting to leave. While they were gone, I took the opportunity to watch the citizens of old Mantle to see what the hubbub was about. Activating my berserker features to make myself fit in by looking like a Faunus I along with Cu and Cat following behind left the Church. Not long after I left the place, I see a huge crowd of Faunus dressed in working clothes with two separate groups heading in two different directions.

Curious to find out where they were doing, I followed one of the groups heading into the city. Walking with the crowd trying to act like I belong I took note of everyone's expression. They all had the same neutral dull expression as any working man had when he went to work for a job, he didn't partially like but soldiered on regardless.

As the group got closer to its destination, I was able to see the sight of our destination which was a huge factory with all sorts of security cameras and guards around the place. Seeing that this was a far as I could go publicly, I diverted from the crowd heading into an alleyway to switch my outfit with EMIYA's Assassin outfit that I still had from my inventory so I could use the innate skill Presence Concealment.

I then turned to the other two. "Cu, Cat I'm going to do a little reconnaissance inside the factory. You two can either wait here or just wander off for a bit and sightsee while I'm gone. I call you two back once I'm done."

They both nodded accepting my order with Cu already heading back to the city to look around with Cat doing the same but wondering in another direction. As they both left, I turned back in direction of the factory flipping my hood on as I activate presence concealment with a haze of prana surrounding my body causing my body to disappear to onlookers.

It was a strange feeling using this skill like I was wrapped in a thick blanket, but I could still see my body but no one else could. As I made my way to the factory, I jumped the fence easily enough reach the building and started scaling the building reaching a window. I would have used the main entrance, but they probably have metal scanners or something so better to be safe than sorry. Looking through the window making sure no one was around I applied an application of reinforcement to forcibly open the window entering.

Running through the factory I noticed a great deal of machinery working on some unique parts. Not exactly what it was exactly I get a closer look following a few of the Faunus workers who started tapping buttons on a machine making it move. All these parts were on an assembly line going through numerous stations where other machines added more parts to it making the construct bigger the more it goes down the line.

As I make my way down the line, I notice the machine looks more like a big robot that held a resemblance to some of the mechs I saw from the MechWarrior games. When I came to the last stop the mech was definitely an Atlesian Paladin a massive mechanized battle suit developed by Atlas through albeit an older model then the sleek one I saw on the show.

I guess these factories are for building the war machines in Atlas military. This factory seems to be for building Atlesian Paladins. I guess the other factories are for building the other stuff like airships, weapons, vehicles etc.

Further going into the factory, I took note most of the workers here were Faunus with very few being human, and those humans were obviously the ones in charge due to their suits they were wearing showing they were the higher management. Also, when I overheard a few of the human's conversations they always spoke ill of the Faunus calling them lazy for not producing enough results or something or another.

From all their complaints they really didn't want to work here but it seems they are some of the few humans who didn't make the cut to live on Atlas main capital, so they are stuck here. Though I don't feel an ounce of remorse for these fools.

After listening to nothing but complaints about Faunus or Atlas elites slave drivers I took my leave getting a bit bored of this place. After a couple of minutes of backtracking I was finally out of the factory back in the alley. Switching back to my sword dancer outfit I headed back to town to sightsee a bit.

As I make my way through town, I take note that there aren't that many people walking around and its noon. If anything, I say there are barely anyone here. There are people in the shops, but they are just the people that work there and there is at most only one or two people inside. 'I wonder why there aren't that many people around when last night it was bustling with activities?'

Summer my ghostly companion then floats next to me then points to the factory location. {From the size of the crowd of people we saw earlier this morning I think most of the Faunus go to work at the factories and wherever that other group of Faunus went.}

Yeah that makes sense. I guess the Faunus mostly work at the factories at this hour; I wonder how long are their work hours? "Master/Yo Master!"

Two voices snap me out of my thoughts as I look back to see Cu and Cat who was in her maid outfit running up to us. "Hey guys. How was your trip through town? Find anything interesting?"

Cat perked up taking out a piece of paper that looked like a flyer. "I got this from a really nice man. He kept on complimenting me calling me beautiful. He even offered me a job to work at his club servicing food and drinks as a maid even entertain as a dancer."

Taking the Flyer from Cat it read "Mantle's Retreat" this is a gentlemen club. More importantly a strip club. I shake my head in derision. "Cat the guy works at a strip club. He was scouting you out and must have wanted you as part of the entertainment stripping on stage and probably servicing drinks to clients in very scandalizing clothing not that you need help in that department."

Cat then blushes making a "Oh" face realizing her mistake. Cu gives off a hearty laugh. "In any constellation I think you would make a great stripper Cat."

Cat tries hiding her embarrassment behind her paws. Deciding that was enough teasing I pat Cat on the head. "Okay that's enough teasing for one day. So, Cu find anything interesting?"

Cu shrugs. "There wasn't much I could do at this hour. From what I gathered most of the fun activities don't start until after 6 pm. Other than that, I found and old shop selling fishing equipment. They told me a good spot to fish on the big lake nearby the city."

"You mean the one that outside that Atlas floats over; Where its freezing cold? I could have sworn some parts of that lake was frozen over." I replied.

"Yeah but they say the fish are really good there. Come on want to come along; its more fun to fish with company especially if it's a beautiful woman." Said Cu with a sly smile.

At the news of fish Cat perks up as she appears in front of Cu holding his hand with a twinkle in her eye and a bit of drool down her lips. "Fish! Please let me come too I love fish." Cat then grabs my hand staring at me in the eye. "Master please can we go?"

I can't but help to smile at Cat's enthusiasm. "All right lets go fishing. Cu show us the shop so we can get out supplies."

Cu smirks at this. "All right follows me ladies."

With that we follow Cu to the shop in question. The trip there wasn't long as we went in bought our supplies then set off to the Lake. As we were making our way to the direction of one of the barrier wall so we could jump over it covertly so we can leave the city undetected we ran into an unexpected guest at a in the form of the new White Fang High leader sitting at one of the outside tables to a café along with 3 other individuals.

"Well what do we have here. If it isn't Klein human friends." Said Sienna as she sips her tea. As she puts the cup down, she stares at the redhead then raises her brow in surprise as she notices the new appendages. "Wait you're a Faunus? I could have sworn you were human?"

I merely shrug at her. "I can be whatever I want to be doesn't matter to me one way or the other."

Sienna scratches her chin in thought. "Perhaps that explains the odd scent you had. So, you can hide your Faunus trait. Humph if you're a Faunus then you shouldn't have to hide it; you should be proud to walk around as your true self."

Perhaps I should have turned my Berserker features off the moment I saw her, but I wasn't thinking about it. Oh well it doesn't really matter. "Well whatever; I don't actually think myself a Faunus or a human. I'm just me and I do whatever I feel like."

Sienna then shakes her head at me in disappointment. "How sad to see one of our own deny who they are. No matter tells me Emiya what do you think of this city so far?"

So, she is asking me on my thoughts about this place now. I guess she trying to get a read on me. "I'm still new here so I don't know much of what go on. But from what I gathered from the few interactions I saw between the humans here and Faunus the humans think very highly of themselves. Then again they are the ones in charge here but I still sightseeing so I can't give you a complete answer."

Sienna nods. "Understandable. Hmm…how about we talk again about this later. I have some business I must conclude with my associates." She gestures two the other two Faunus sitting across from her.

I guess she is recruiting right now. I wonder how Klein and the others are doing when it comes to recruiting other to come to Mac Anu. "Okay then; maybe I'll see you later come on guys we got fishing to do." That earned me a "Yay" from Cat. With that we left Sienna to her business heading to the barrier wall covertly jumping over it leaving the city heading toward the lake.

When we got to the lake it was even colder than I expected it to be, so I drew up a bounded field added some Ansuz Runes to heat up the place giving us a nice fishing spot as we fished. As always when I go fishing it was boring waiting for the fish to bite but it at least gave me time to relax and think. We stayed at the lake for 3 hours fishing before deciding enough was enough when Cu caught his fifth biggest fish two which were already released back in the lake as they were pregnant fish much to Cat's disappointment.

It didn't take long for us to get back to the city with our catch as we made our way into the city. From the looks of it there were more people wondering about now as the shops were more active. It seems I might be able to have fun now that things are picking up now that its getting late; I guess after most of the workers in the factories as well as the other group of Faunus I'm presuming goes to work in the mines finish work they come here.

Just as we were going down the streets to get a closer look at the shops screams of terror echoed the streets along with feral roars. Not long after people started running from the noise as more roars from Grimm got closer. Moving past the crowd we found about dozen Grimm wrecking the place with some of the unlucky Faunus who didn't get away were being torn to pieces by the Grimm. There was only one Faunus a brown-reddish shaggy hair man with horns on his head using the Iaido style by drawing his sword slashing a Grimm in quick slices then sheathing the sword before repeating the process again.

Quickly checking the streets to see if any Atlas soldiers were coming seeing none, I decided I'll help the lone Faunus man before he dies. So, acting quick Cu, Cat and I sprung into action to kill these monsters quick then run our ass out of here before Atlas catches wind of us.

To insure we don't attract to much attention I restricted Cat and myself to only use our Berserker claws while Cu could use his staff. Rushing to the first Grimm in front of me that was busy ripping out some poor Faunus girls intestines I jumped on its back and started ripping whatever I could get my hands on which was a lot of black stuff that sort of felt like flesh and blood.

While I was killing my beast Cu power slide under a Beowolves claw charge striking it with his staff igniting the pointed edge with an Ansuz rune filing the Grimm with holes before piercing it in the skull killing it.

As I finished off my Grimm, I saw the horned Faunus who I think might be a bull was handling two Grimm with a third Grimm on the ground dead decomposing. From what I noticed the guy wasn't half bad, but I noticed he was coughing a lot; he might be sick.

Suddenly I heard a feral scream of rage not far from me. Turning in that direction I was staring at an enraged Maid Catgirl tearing into two Grimm like they were nothing. Off to the side I saw one of the fish we caught was trampled on most likely causing Cat to be in the state she is in now.

My thoughts of Cat's state were interrupted as I ducked under a claw swipe from another Beowolf that must have noticed I was distracted and tried to kill me. Too for him now my attentions fully on the bastard as well as that sneaky bastard who creeping up behind me trying to be slick. Fully delving into my Berserker abilities, I let myself loose as I poured my aura into my claws, I tried to mimic Inuyasha as I struck the Grimm in front of me with a claw strike that slashed its eyes out. While it was whaling in pain, I got under it and used my monstrous strength skill to lift the beast then threw it straight into that sneaky Grimm coming up from behind.

As they were sprawled together in a mess of limbs I wasted no time as I jumped on them as I started tearing right into them ripping limbs, flesh, blood and whatever I could get my hands on as I killed both of my adversaries. When I finally finished, I noted that the rest of the Grimm were taken care of as Cu just pierced the last Grimm in the head with his staff.

With the fight now dying down the noise of numerous heavy feet were coming closer. "Thanks for the help strangers…cough' but I think we need to run before Atlas security gets here. I know place we can lay low for a…cough'… bit follow me if you like." Said the Bull Faunus as he makes his way through the streets opposite where the sounds of numerous stomping feet were coming from.

Not wanting to deal with Atlas security and possibly get arrested we followed the bull Faunus down the street which he then ran into alley leading us through a few confusing paths until we were on another street heading to what looks like a bar since the sign says "Taurus's Bar" as we enter the establishment behind the Faunus man.

As we entered there were a quite a few people already here drinking as the bartender…ah waitress is serving drinks. The brown-haired Faunus woman with horns on her head who was serving drinks to a patron with a smile on her face quickly morphs into a scowl at the sight of the bull Faunus man. "Han! Where the heck was you! The bar opened hours ago. I was swamped dealing with all the workers that got off work. Where were you and you better not be scoping out the detention center again; you know if they catch you."

The now named Han holds up his hand pleadingly. "Sorry Tonya but I went out to uh…see a friend we just lost our sense of time and when I was making it back to the bar Grimm were attacking again so I helped fight them off." Han then coughs into his hand.

Tonya rubs her head in derision. "Han I'm not sure how true that first part is but fighting Grimm in your condition are you out of your mind! You're still sick from inhaling too much Dust when you worked in the mines your crazy fool!"

Tonya's attention then fall onto us. "So, who are your new friends Han? They look like they were just in a fight if that decomposing black blood says anything."

Checking my hands black blood from the Grimm were still on my hands but surly was dissipating into thin air. Han then turns back to us. "Um well they were a couple of good Samaritans that decided to actually help out and fight the Grimm instead of running. These guys names are…um actually I didn't catch your names…'cough' yet."

Han then squints his eyes trying to get a better look at us since both Cu and I are wearing our hoods. Taking my hood off I introduced myself. "I'm Gudako Emiya, and these are my two friends Cu and Tamamo Cat; just call her Cat."

"Yo" said Cu as he follows my lead and takes off his hood.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Said Cat

Tonya and Han then start staring at me gawking at me in shock like they recognize me. 'Hey Summer by any chance do you know them by chance?'

Summer who has been silently watching us floats next to me shaking her head. {No, I never met them before why?}

Before I could respond Han speaks up. "Seras? …Seras is it really you?" Han then starts to walk closer to me looking at me as if he knew me but I'm getting the feeling he is mistaking me as someone else.

Tonya then snap out of it turning to Han. "Wait Han. Look at her eyes, she has heterochromia eyes one of them is silver look."

Just as Han was about to touch my face with his hand, he stops to look me in the eye. His staring straight at me was unnerving and trying to reign in the desire to rip his eyes out was tiring.

After a few moments of awkward staring he lowers his head in disappointment. "Umm…sorry its just that you really look like…Seras my late wife. You really look like her, she had red flaming hair just like you; you even have that memorizing amber gold eyes…I mean eye she had."

So, there was someone else who had similar looks to me in this world. Perhaps I should say similar to Summer. "Its fine just don't try hitting on me like that again or I'll carve you heart out with my claws." I give off an ominous smile full of serenity that would make momma Krista proud while flexing my claws.

Han then gulps while he scratches his head embarrassingly. "Umm…right gotcha 'cough'…um how about I offer you guys a drink then."

Cu then smirks at this. "Now that's what I'm talking about. Give me a strong drink." Cu then sits at the bar await his order. Sonya stares at the blue haired man for a moment before grabbing a bottle pouring its contents in a cup then hands it to Cu.

"There you go sir enjoy." Tonya then stares at Cu a few more seconds. "Hey sweetie might you be a human?"

Cu stops drinking his drink for a moment. "Yes." Then gets back to drinking.

Not feeling like standing anymore I sit down at the bar along with Cat. Tonya who was staring at us confusedly before turning to Han. "Well Han what are you waiting for get to work. Your supposed to be manning the bar; you're the owner of this place. My fiancé isn't here to cover for you when you play hero as he and your son are in the detention-um I mean away." Tonya looks away for a second with a sad look on her face. "Umm excuse me where am my manners I'm Tonya Taurus. And this lazy slacker is my older brother Han Taurus."

"Pleasure to meet you. So, Han has a son? Han doesn't look that old." I said.

Tonya gives a hearty laugh as she picks up tray of drinks as she starts servings drinks to other patrons. "Don't let my brothers looks deceive you he is 10 years older than me."

"Hey, don't go about telling people my age Tonya." Said Han as he serves a few drinks to the patrons at the bar. "So, what would you be having today Miss Emiya?"

"Anything that isn't too alcoholic and just call me Gudako." Han then fixes me up a drink called Nacho Vidal. Han then takes Cat's order which was just milk. Han heads to the back bringing a glass of milk for Cat who happily gulps it down.

Han then stands in front of me cleaning a glass cup like any stereotypical bartender in a movie would. "So, Miss-I mean Gudako what brings you here? I don't recognize you-…well I do recognize but not exactly just that I mean I would have known if someone else shared similar looks to Seras I mean."

I guess considering I look like his wife it makes sense he come to the conclusion I'm not from around here if these people know just about everyone here. "I guess I can't hide it but I'm new to town."

"So, what reason would you have to come here of all places?" asked Han.

"Hmm well I guess as long as you promise not to tell anybody sure." Han nods his head promising. "I'm here with some friends offering some people here if they like to leave old Mantle and invite them to come back with us back to our home Mac Anu located on the dragon looking continent." I said.

Han raises an eyebrow at this. "So, your part of a group promising asylum from Old Mantle to migrate and live somewhere else. I heard someone might be coming to Old Mantle to offer Asylum, but I assumed they would be the White Fang. Are you with them?"

I shake my head deny such a thing. "No, our city is small but still growing as it is a new home where Faunus can live peacefully."

Both Tonya and Han blink at this as well as a few other patrons listening in. "Really there is a city for us Faunus? Its not like Menagerie which is just a place the human gave us at the end of the last war so they can just dump us in one place is it?" asked Tonya.

Shaking my head. "No Mac Anu is nothing like that over crowed island Menagerie. As I said before we're located on the dragon looking continent, I believe some people call it Crucible."

Another patron who was listening pipes in. "But wasn't Crucible supposed to be Grimm invested lands? I thought it was impossible to live there and not get eaten by a Grimm?"

I take a few sips of my drink wincing a bit at the taste of Alcohol. "Couple of months ago you might have been right about that but thanks to some radical improvements from yours truly Mac Anu has some proper defenses that that prevent Grimm from crossing their borders not to mention the defense force there is top notch." 'Not to mention all the traps I set up and the familiars Effigy Cu created that were like those low tier servant monsters from Fate Extra guarding the place.'

"Sounds like a nice place to have a new start away from a place like this." Han mused then sighs. "I thought about leaving this place too many times but with my son…taken I have to wait until they release him…if they release him."

Taken huh? That sounds like there is a story there. "So, your son was taken? Who took your son and why?" I asked.

Han then has a 'oh' expression on his face like he just realized what he just said. Sighing again Han looks back at me with sadness in his eyes. "My son was taken to the detention center along with my sister's fiancé who is my best friend."

"Why were they taken to the detention center? Did they do something bad?" asked Cat.

Tonya then pipes in. "No, they didn't do anything bad per se. They just got caught up when the miner workers started boycotting Atlas's poor working conditions a few months ago. They were boycotting peacefully until someone threw a Molotov at Atlas security which caused all hell to break loose. With that one of the more radical boycotters Rea Sander rallied everyone into a frenzy which cause many mine workers fighting Atlas security. They won the fight pushed Atlas security out of the mines, but their victory was short-lived."

Han nods his head. "Yeah for all the good that gave them all they did was call Atlas military on them and they weren't nice. They…suppressed the boycotter or rioters as they called them with excessive force. A few people were killed that day Rea Sanders included with a majority injured. My best friend and Son were taken into custody along with dozens of others as co-conspirators." Han scoffed at that last statement.

"Why are they consider co-conspirators? And where were you when this was happening?" asked Cu as he downs another drink.

Hans sighs again. "They are considered co-conspirators because…'cough' they were the few Faunus there that could fight back against Atlas security successfully which painted them as Sander's lieutenants or something. Just about everyone who could fight was taken…cough' into custody being consider a danger to the community. And as for where I was when this was happening well, I was there with them at first when they were first boycotting, but I was laid up in bed a little before the riot broke out when my condition worsens." Han then gets into a cough fit.

Not liking to see him cough so much since he was obviously in pain I got up jumped over the bar and before either Taurus sibling could say anything I placed my hand on Han's chest and used one of my mystic codes to heal his body to lessen the strain on his body. The glow from my hand lit up the bar causing everyone to stare.

Once I was done the light died down and I took my hand off his chest. "So how are you feeling now?"

Han checks himself testing his breathing. A smile then grace his lips. "I feel much better now. Doesn't feel like there are spikes in my throat." Han then grabs my hand. "Thank you, Seras-I mean, Gudako. I appreciate it,"

I lean my head back as Han gets a little bit too close to my face. "Yeah your welcome you can let go of my hand now."

Han quickly let's go of my hand blushing embarrassingly trying to hide it turning his head. Tonya then walks over checking her brother then turns to me. "Did you actually cure my brother of his illness?"

I shake my head. "No, it's only a temporary fix. I need to do more periodic visits to get whatever the heck is stuck in your esophagus and lungs. The is quite a bit of damage in there."

"That must be from all the dust he inhaled in the mines back when he still worked there. There are plenty of others who gotten sick inhaling too much dust and some have died." Said Tonya.

"I see. That's quite the working hazard." My stomach then starts to growl. "Man, I'm hungry. I don't suppose you serve food too by any chance."

"We do but the food isn't the best. My sister makes a great waitress but a lousy cook…ow." Han nurses the bump on his head where Tonya hit him. "We used to serve great food before when Seras…was still with us. Lots of people came here just to eat her cooking."

One of the patrons at the bar gives a hearty laugh. "Yeah that's the only reason why most of us guys kept coming in here. But seriously speaking your wife was hot Han. Just about every guy was coming in just to see her and hoping she dump your sorry as so we can have a chance."

A few of the other patrons start laughing too. "You know its kind of funny that this new girl bares a striking resemblance to Seras not including the heterochromatic eyes." Said another Patron.

I must really look like this Seras if all these people point it out. Hope me not sharing similar looks doesn't come back to bite me. "So, you mind I use your kitchen then? If you like I can also cook some food for your other Patrons too."

"Ah well you did help me and all so I owe you in a way so sure you can use the Kitchen, but you don't have to cook for any of my Patrons." Said a blushing Han.

I give him a warm felt smile to break down any resistance he has. "Oh, don't worry about it. I don't mind cooking. Also, my friend Cat here will be helping as she is a maid and a perfect cook okay."

Han blushes even more as he bows his head. "All right then you two can use the kitchen. Its right past that door."

Glad that I got what I want I give him a little hug before heading into the kitchen with a happy maid Cat glad she gets to show off her cooking skills. While I set Tamamo Cat cooking I stood next to the door reinforcing my ears to listen to the Taurus conversation.

"You really are a push over Han. All it took was a pretty face from a redhead and you were pudding in her hands. What am I going to do with you." Said Tonya

"Umm sorry I just couldn't say no to her when she gave me that look. It reminded me so much of…Seras." Said Gudako.

"Hey easy on the guy missy. Come on give the guy a break. The man just met a woman who bares a striking resemblance to his departed wife bless her soul." Said a patron.

"Man, I thought I never see a face that beautiful again in a place like this. All the strip clubs took all the hot ones and don't forget some of the higher up human tend to take the really hot Faunus girls as their plaything." Said another Patron.

"Hey, you shouldn't be talking about stuff like that in front of him. Don't forget it was one of those filthy humans that took an interest in Seras the moment he saw her and…um yeah let's not talk about that sorry Han." Said another patron.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It took me years to get over my grief, so I won't fly off the handle anymore at the mere mention of it. So, Cu was it, why would a human be traveling with Faunus if you don't mind me asking?" Said Han.

"Heh well for one she is my Master, so I follow her wherever she goes. Second, she is a fellow student of my Shishou so helping my sister student is expected. And thirdly she is a value friend to every one of our friends back home." Said a slightly tippy Cu.

Deciding enough eavesdropping for one day I started to help Cat make some food. As we cooked the smell of the delicious food flooded the bar. Eventually people started ordering food hoping to get a taste of that delicious food and lucky them Cat and I were happy to oblige.

Despite Han's and Tonya protest that we didn't have to we cooked up some food for their patrons which they immediately loved. Some of the foods we made were Garlic steak, roast chicken with diavalo sauce, curry and rice, teriyaki chicken and fried fish.

All the food we made actually attracted quite the crowd when they learned Taurus's bar was serving really good food; even Cu ended up help serve food as a waiter. We ended up staying at the bar cooking until midnight.

Now that things are winding down with the bar closing up since we ran out of food and were low on liquor Cat and I were lazily laying down at the bar completely puckered out from a long day of working while everyone else was cleaning the place. Tonya who was sweeping the floor walked over to us with a happy smile on her face. "You guys did a great job today thanks. We really made a killing today. You know if you like you can work here again tomorrow if you like. The food you two make is amazing!"

Raising my head up lazily off the table I look at Tonya. "Sure, I don't mind. I have to stay here a few days anyway until Klein finishes up business here." I then try to get up, but I feel way too tired and plop back down again. "Man, I can't get up. We really should be heading back to where were staying at."

Han then walks over to us. "You know it getting late and I wouldn't want to send you back home when you're this tired. You helped us a lot today so how about I offer you to stay the night with us. We have two rooms free with my friend and son not here; though you may have to share a room if you don't mind."

I give the guy a smile as I lift my hand. "Sure, I'll take you up on your offer I'm too tired to walk all the way back. You mind giving little old me a hand to my room?"

Han then blushes as he helps me up as he lets me lean on his shoulder to support me. Cu seeing that I and Cat were going to head to the rooms to rest up heads over to the sleeping maid Cat picking her up bridal style as he follows Hans lead.

As Han was leading us to the building next door as that was their house Summer was floating next to me with a nonplussed look on her face. {Seriously Gudako I can't help but feel like your taking advantage of Han generosity. Especially with all that flirting you were doing, and don't you deny it I know flirting when I see it.}

I give Summer a sideway glance. 'Me flirting? I wouldn't do such a thing. I was just being nice to the man.'

Summer shakes her head. {Yeah and I guess those times you flashed a bit of your cleavage and legs wasn't on purpose.}

Internal chuckle. 'What can I say it makes men far mare pliable.'

"Were here." Knocking me out of my thoughts I recognize that we already on the second floor of the house Han lead us to. "This is my Son's room you can use this room. Cu you can use my friends' room at the end of the hall."

"Okay just let me drop off Cat in the room since I know Cat would like to share a bed with Master." Cu then enter the room laying Cat on the bed before heading back out. Most likely he is heading back in the bar to help clean it up.

Han then leads me into the room sitting me on the bed. "Well here you go. Enjoy a goodnight sleep Gudako."

Before he could leave, I called out to him as I still needed to ask him something that's been nagging me. "Wait Han I got to ask you've talk lot about your son but I yet to learn his name so what is it?"

Han then has a look of surprise. "Oh, I didn't mention it. My son's name is Adam. Well goodnight again Gudako." With that he left the room.

At the mention of that name quite a few dots started to connect. "Adam…Taurus. Adam Taurus." Looking around the room I saw two pictures by the bedside. Picking up one I see a younger Han with his arm wrapped around a redheaded woman who bared a disturbing resemblance to myself holding a redheaded baby. Picking up the second picture that showed smiling Han standing next to a redheaded teenager with his hair spikes backward in a windswept way. Looking at the two picture Adam got his red hair from his mother but his baby blue eyes from Han.

Placing the pictures down I couldn't help but smile at the knowledge that I'm in Adam Taurus room. One of the main villains in Rwby well until he was ruined by bad writing turning into a stalker boyfriend loser.

Right now, I'm in the perfect position to obtain Adam Taurus for myself as my own personal enforcer. All the tools are in front of me to make him my obedient slave I just have to use them. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit while petting Cat who was sleeping beside me causing her to purr.

Summer seeing this float down on the bed. {Hey what's so funny? That chuckle is a bit disturbing.}

I turn to Summer giving her an ominous serenity smile. "Oh, it's nothing Summer. Just thinking this is going to be a great day tomorrow."

{Okay then.} Summer then floats away not quite understanding my sudden attitude.

Yawning I lay next to Cat as I cover us both with the covers. Just as I was about to drift to sleep, I couldn't help but wait in anticipation when I finally meet Adam Taurus.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like enjoyed the story because I won't be updating this for a while as I been away from my main story for too long. So I'll be concentrating on that sense I have more source material to work with sense it's easier. Making stuff up from scratch is harder as my minds tend to wander too much but still worth it.


End file.
